Naruto The Killer
by Itachi-ZX
Summary: Naruto es abandonado por sus padres al nacer por creer que era el Kyubi, luego de unos años en la pelea del valle del fin contra Sasuke y al ganar, vuelve a Konoha para enterarse de que ha sido desterrado por aquellos a quienes considero como a su familia. Luego de ello, conocerá a Jeff the Killer quien este le transmitirá su sed de sangre y su locura por matar.
1. Chapter 1

Hola querido lectores, espero que estén bien, bueno como habrán leído en la descripción de la historia.

Esto será una combinación de Naruto y Jeff The Killer, con la misma temática: Ignorancia, desprecio, abandono, etc.…

Bueno espero que les guste, he aquí:

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Verdades reveladas y locura despertada**.

.

Caos, destrucción, desolación. Eso era lo único que quedaba después de la ardua pelea que tuvo Naruto con Sasuke en el valle del fin, quien este ultimo intento huir con el vil de Orochimaru en busca de poder.

Ahora vemos a un semi-conciente Sasuke estaba siendo cargado del brazo por su mejor amigo Naruto, quien este se encontraba cansado y agotado de la pelea.

-¿Por que? – Pregunto el pelinegro al borde del desmayo - ¿Por qué arriesgaste tanto por mí? Si intente matarte, hasta te atravesé con un Chidori – pregunto.

\- Por que tú… tú eres como un hermano para mi. Al igual que a Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Oba-chan, el pervertido de Jiraiya, y los demás tu eres como un miembro mas de mi familia – dijo el rubio, mientras volteaba a mirarlo, en su rostro se notaba cansancio y agotamiento, pero a la ves se notaba felicidad y alegría al poder cumplir la promesa que le izo a la pelirrosa – ahora regresemos a Konoha – dijo el ojiazul, mientras ambos se adentraban al bosque.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke quien este tenía la mirada perdida, a lo que Naruto opto por romper el silencio.

\- Oye Sasuke, tu también ¿sentiste esa sensación? – pregunto el rubio con temor a su compañero de equipo. Quien este se tenso por la pregunta del ojiazul. Ya que ambos cuando se encontraban luchando se notaban incómodos y vigilados.

\- Si Naruto, también lo sentí, sentí como alguien o algo no dejaba de observarnos, como si tuviera sus ojos pegados a nosotros, no pude evitar voltear tantas veces a mi alrededor – termino de decir el Uchiha.

-¿De veras? pensé, que me estaba volviendo loco – dijo el rubio entre risas, pero su expresión distraída pasó a ser una seria al recordar algo.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué estas pensando? Naruto – pregunto Sasuke, mientras notaba la expresión del rubio.

\- Bueno, es que… no se si fuiste tu por el sello maldito, pero cuando estábamos por impactar tu Chidori con mi Rasengan, sentí… sentí como una presencia maligna y oscura en el valle del fin, al mismo tiempo que me sentía observado – dijo el rubio un tanto nervioso por lo vivido – creo que me diste muy buenos golpes en la cabeza – dijo Naruto para cambiar el tema, pero aun así no puede sacarse de la cabeza lo sentido en aquel devastado lugar. Mientras que poco a poco nubes de tormentas se acercaban.

.

{Algunas horas después}.

El dúo de Genins ya había atravesado el bosque en los cuales ya no se encontraban el equipo conformado por Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi y Neji Hyuga.

Ya a los pocos metros podían divisar las enormes puertas de Konohagakure, pero Sasuke ya no pudo resistir más y cayo rendido al suelo mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos para descansar, en cambio Naruto aun se mantenía en pie ya que gracias al chakra del Kyuubi sus heridas iban sanando.

Naruto se iba acercando poco a poco hacia el pelinegro para poder levantarlo, pero se detuvo en el acto al oír pasos y al voltear pudo divisar un equipo medico acercándose, quienes estos apenas estuvieron cerca de ambos ninjas cargaron a Sasuke a una camilla de hospital y se dirigieron con rumbo fijo al hospital, ignorando por completo a Naruto quien este ya se encontraba acostumbrado a ese trato pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón.

Naruto sin más procedió a entrar a la aldea, sin saber que esa seria su último día en esa aldea como el ninja hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, numero 1.

Luego de unos 5 minutos, llego hasta el hospital en donde ni siquiera un paciente volteo a verlo, determinado fue hasta la secretaria a preguntar por la habitación de su amigo, luego de recibir los datos y una mirada de desprecio por parte la doctora, fue hasta el primer piso en donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Naruto procedió a entrar a la habitación y una vez que paso, pudo ver al pelinegro recostado ya despierto mirando por la ventana el día y los pájaros yendo a refugiarse de la futura lluvia.

\- Hola amigo, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto el rubio animadamente con los ojos cerrados, tan solo para no recibir respuesta alguna del azabache quien este se encontraba observando la ventana – oye Baka ¿te e golpeado tan fuerte que te has quedado ciego y sordo? – pregunto de forma bromista el rubio mientras perdía la paciencia pero su manera de pensar cambio cuando el Uchiha volteo a verlo con gran seriedad pero a la vez se notaba tristeza y pena.

\- Na… Naruto no se como decirte esto pero… - comenzó a decir el Uchiha, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

\- Bueno, se dice gracias – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, pensando que eso era lo que iba a decir el pelinegro, pero lo siguiente que dijo derrumbaría el mundo del rubio en pedazos.

\- Eso no dobe, ¿no lo entiendes? – dijo Sasuke en tono serio y desesperante, mientras miraba al rubio con nerviosismo y a la vez sudaba un poco.

-¿De que? Te salve de Orochimaru de que se apoderada de tu cuerpo, te traje aquí y final feliz ¿o no? – dijo el rubio con humor.

\- *Suspiro* Naruto, se… se lo del nueve colas – dijo Sasuke desviando sus ojos del rubio, quien este ultimo abrió sus azulados ojos como platos, a lo que Sasuke dio una débil pero audible carcajada – no debiste volver Naruto, Konoha siempre ha buscado la manera de deshacerse de ti, lo se porque… - silencio el pelinegro por unos segundos – oí hablar a Kakashi y a los ancianos del consejo, sobre tu expulsión de la aldea – sentencio el Uchiha. Naruto estaba en shock no lo creía, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- P…pero Ero-senin y Oba-chan de seguro me ayu… - dijo convencido y confiado de sus palabras, pero no termino de decir el ojiazul ya que fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

\- Ellos también desean desacerté de ti, desde el primer día en que los conociste, solamente te utilizaron como una herramienta – dijo el Uchiha con veneno en su voz hacia los dos Sannin.

-¡NO, NO TE ESCUCHO, SOLO INTENTAS CONFUNDIRME ¿POR QUE HACES ALGO COMO ESTO DESPUES DE TODO LO VIVIDO EN EL VALLE DEL FIN?! – dijo Naruto al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡ESCUCHAME! Te lo juro, por Natsuki y por Oka-san, que es la verdad – dijo el pelinegro con gran seriedad, esto sorprendió al rubio, quien no se lo creía, el Uchiha lo juraba sobre lo que consideraba más valioso que su Sharingan. – el consejo ya tenia esto planeado y fríamente calculado desde nuestra misión en Nami No Kuni, buscaban de alguna manera que usaras el chakra del Kyuubi, para poder juzgarte y sentenciarte al exilio, Jiraya solamente te entreno en lo básico, pero cuando estaba por ocurrir los exámenes Chunnin te empezó a entrenar mas arduamente ya que tenían algo de información sobre la invasión de Suna a Konoha, y Tsunade bueno no se su razón pero se que tiene malas intenciones hacia ti lo e visto, he visto como te observa con odio, lo siento… lo siento mucho, hermano – termino de decir Sasuke mientras miraba las sabanas con depresión.

Naruto solamente inclino su cabeza hacia abajo, haciendo que sus ojos no se notaran ya que se encontraban ensombrecidos.

\- Dime… ¿Por qué en el valle del fin me atacaste con intenciones de matarme y ahora me hablas como si fuera tu amigo? – pregunto de forma fría y hueca, mientras miraba al Uchiha con ojos gélidos.

\- Bueno, supongo que tus palabras si surtieron efecto sobre mi, siempre has sido como un hermano para mi – dijo el Uchiha mirando al rubio con simpleza.

Esta charla que tenían ambas personas fue interrumpida por un AMBU, quien este al ver a Naruto tuvo ganas de sacar su katana y cortarle la cabeza en el acto.

\- Hm., el consejo de Konoha los ha citado a ambos a que vallan a la reunión de hoy – dijo de manera fría el AMBU, mientras se daba vuelta – maldito demonio ha llegado tu día – dijo el ninja en un susurro antes de desapareces en un PUF de humo.

Pero perfectamente audible para los Chunin que se encontraban en la habitación, esto izo que Naruto tuviera un mal presentimiento, temiendo lo que dijo Sasuke se hiciera realidad.

**.**

**{30 minutos después}.**

Ahora nos encontramos en el consejo de Konoha, compuesto por los shinobis de sus temidos clanes de la aldea de la hoja y por otra parte el concejo civil.

La gran mayoría son los padres de los compañeros de Naruto y Sasuke.

Del lado Shinobi tenemos al los clanes:

Clan Inuzuka liderado por, Tsume Inuzuka madre de Kiba y Hana Inuzuka. Un clan conocido debido a sus grandes habilidades de rastreo y olfato.

Clan Nara liderado por Shikaku Nara, padre de Shikamaru Nara. Clan conocido debido a que todos sus miembros poseían una gran inteligencia en todo el continente elemental.

Clan Hyuga liderado por Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga. Un clan mas conocido por tener uno de los mejores Doujustu del mundo: el Byakugan.

Clan Akimichi liderado por Chouza Akimichi, padre de Choji Akimichi. Clan conocido debido a sus integrantes de sobrepeso pero sobre todo de sus poderosas habilidades de agrandar su tamaño.

Clan Aburame liderado por Shibi Aburame, padre de Shino Aburame. Clan conocido por su gran dominio en insectos.

Clan Yamanaka liderado por Inochi Yamanka, padre de Ino Yamanaka. Clan conocido por su maestría en dominar mentes y comunicación.

Clan Uchiha liderado por Mikoto Uchiha, madre del ahora fugitivo Itachi, Sasuke y Natsuki Uchiha. Clan conocido por su Doujutsu: el Sharingan. Una de las muy pocas personas que cuidaba de Naruto cuando este era pequeño tras "la muerte de sus padres", algo raro ya que ella en la noche del ataque del Kyuubi no encontró el cuerpo de Minato y de Kushina y menos el de los 2 gemelos Menma y Naruko ya que se le había informado que Kushina en esa trágica noche tendría trillizos.

Luego seguían otros clanes de menor medida e importancia como el Kurama y civil, que este ultimo se encontraba liderado por Mebuki Haruno, madre se Sakura Haruno.

Y por ultimo se encontraba el del clan Namikaze desocupado desde el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha

La parte civil estaba compuesto por personas de distinguidos locales y de poder económicos, al principio de la creación de la aldea pero fueron instalados por el Nidaime Hokage.

Tras la "muerte" de Hiruzen Sarutobi han aprovechado esto a su favor para ir ganando poder y notoriedad en el pueblo

Tsunade se encontraba sentada y Jiraiya a su lado y Kakashi también sentado mientras daba una mirada casual a Naruto de odio y una de comprensión a Sasuke.

Todos los reunidos se encontraban callados, esperando a los convocados, que de luego de unos 5 minutos Naruto y Sasuke hicieron acto de presencia en la sala.

Apenas la puerta se cerro, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, dirigidos a l rubio como "monstruo" "abominación" "demonio asqueroso".

\- Callaos todos – dijo la rubia hokage mientras daba un golpe a la mesa. Mientras que esta miraba a Naruto con ojos fríos y muertos – Uzumaki Naruto da tu informe sobre los hechos ocurridos en el valle del fin – dijo la rubia de grandes senos de manera seria.

Luego de 3 horas de explicar los hechos ocurridos en el valle del fin incluyendo de haberse sentido observado, aun que los del consejo les dio igual esa parte de la explicación.

\- Y habla Uzumaki, ¿has hecho gala del uso del poder del Kyuubi? – hablo de manera seria la mujer, de nombre Mebuki Haruno. Esto izo que Naruto dudara en responder.

\- Habla de una buena vez Naruto – ordeno de manera seria y demandante el peligris mientras observaba a Naruto de una manera gélida.

\- Bu… bueno si, si lo use, pero debido a la situación en la que me encontraba me fui obligado a usarlo – dijo el rubio con sinceridad esto izo que Sasuke bajara la mirada por la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro – pero me las ingenie para controlarlo – termino de decir el ojiazul esperando que lo ultimo que dijo hiciera entrar en razón a los del consejo, pero poco logro con eso. Ya que el griterío no tardo para nada.

\- Ya ven el demonio ya esta volviendo a tener sus poderes de nuevo – dijo un hombre de unos 40 años mientras se paraba y señalaba a Naruto.

\- El aldeano-san tiene razón – dijo mientras a la vez cerraba los ojos y pensara en una respuesta – yo opino que deberíamos darle pena de muerte – sentencio el líder Hyuga, mientras muchos comenzaban a apoyar esa idea.

\- No – dijo el castaño, haciendo que muchos voltearan a verlo, esto izo pensar a Naruto de que lo apoyaría en su causa, pero lo siguiente que dijo el líder del clan Nara arruinaría todo – si lo matamos estamos arriesgando a que el Kiuuby nazca en otra parte del continente ninja y estaríamos arriesgando a que otra aldea rival se haga con el inmenso poder del zorro, yo digo que lo encarcelemos para toda la vida – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

\- Esa es una muy buena idea, pero hay un percance – dijo el de gafas oscuras haciendo que ahora toda la sala volteara a verlo – los reclusos son de extremo peligro, el niño Kiuuby no duraría ni cinco minutos estando ahí – dio su opinión el de capucha.

\- Yo opino que deberíamos desterrarlo, no solo de Konohagakure no sato si no de todo el país del fuego – dijo de manera sepulcral el cíclope, hacinado que a Naruto se le acortara le respiración y sus pupilas se achicara por temor.

\- En ese caso habrá votación, los que quieran que Uzumaki Naruto sea desterrado levanten la mano – dijo la rubia mientras lentamente a mirada del rubio, levantaba la mano seguida por Jiraiya y Kakashi, y por el resto de los clanes exceptuando al clan Uchiha y Kurama.

Naruto que no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía, Tsunade a la persona a quien consideraba como a una madre, Jiraiya a la persona a quien consideraba como a su padre y Kakashi a quien consideraba como a un hermano mayor habían votado a favor de su expulsión. Y en sus miradas no se notaba ni una pizca de remordimiento o tristeza todo lo contrario, se encontraban felices y sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Bueno por mayoría de votos, Naruto Uzumaki serás desterrado de Hi No Kuni, cualquier ninja afiliado a Konoha serás asesinado apenas seas visto y se te será arrebatado el apellido Uzumaki por orden de cierta persona, y serás considerado un criminal rango S. – dijo la rubia de manera fría.

-¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA, NO SON MAS QUE UNOS MALDITOS MALAGRADECIDOS! – grito eufóricamente la matriarca Uchiha mientras que a la vez miraba con odio puro a las personas del consejo quienes estos respondieron igual.

\- Escúchame bien Mikoto por esta ocasión no te castigare, por pedido de alguien quien de seguro te alegraras de verla – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, dejando mas confundida a la pelinegra – ahora, Jiraiya llévate a Naruto al cuarto de sellado de chakra – ordeno seriamente la rubia y luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte del peligris este empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Naruto, quien este todavía no había salido del shock.

Jiraiya tomo a Naruto del hombro y en una nube de humo desapareció, la razón por la que Mikoto no había intervenido es que Kakashi la estaba reteniendo.

.

**{Cuarto de sellado}.**

Ahora vemos como un Jiraiya le dibujaba a Naruto en el estomago un sello especial de supresión de chakra, quien este ultimo lo sostenían dos AMBUS con mucha fuerza. Todo esto visto por Kakashi quien se encontraba detrás de Jiraiya.

\- Lo echo, echo esta con el sello que te he impuesto jamás podrás volver a canalizar chakra u usar otro jutsu, ahora no eres mas que un simple civ… - no termino de decir el pervertido, ya que sentía en su mejilla algún liquido que bajaba lentamente y al pasar por su mano en dicha zona, miro que efectivamente Naruto lo había escupido en el rostro.

\- Púdrete maldito viejo de mierda, ahora veo por que Orochimaru se fue de esta aldea asquerosa llena de mentirosos y traidores – dijo de una manera fría y muerta a su antiguo sensei, quien este lo miro algo temeroso al ver los gélidos ojos del ahora su antiguo estudiante.

\- Ja, terco he hiperactivo hasta el final ¿he? – dijo de una manera burlesca mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos un trapo y se limpiaba el escupitajo – como sea, Kakashi junto a un pequeño grupo de AMBUS te llevaran al valle del fin, irónico ¿no crees? – dijo de manera burlesca mientras miraba con desprecio al rubio, quien este soltaba insultos y maldiciones en contra del pueblo.

Ahora nos encontramos en la entrada de Konoha, con un Naruto encadenado y custodiado por 3 AMBUS. Mientras que poco a poco nubes de mal augurio se acercaba a la aldea de la hoja

\- Bueno Kakashi ya sabes que hacer con esa cosa, dentro de treinta minutos Minato junto a Kusina y los gemelos llegaran a Konoha, a si que no te tardes de seguro Minato se muere por volver a verte – dijo el viejo con una sonrisa mientras platicaba con Kakashi como si nada.

\- De acuerdo Jiraiya-sama, no fallare – dijo mientras daba media vuelta y partía con rumbo al valle del fin.

\- Ahora que el se fue de la aldea, Minato y su familia podrán volver al fin, hm hace años que no veo a mis ahijados, será buena idea que les compre unos regalos antes de que lleguen, pero antes iré a investigar un poco jeje – termino de decir Jiraiya antes de desaparecer en un PUF de humo.

Resulta que la noche del ataque del Kiuuby, Minato sello por completo al nueve colas en su recién nacido primogénito ósea Naruto y una vez terminada la feroz pelea, el junto a su esposa quedaron inconcientes y luego de despertar recibieron informe de que Naruto se le colorearon los ojos de rojo sangre y un chakra rojo lo empezó a envolver.

Esto izo pensar al cuarto Hokage y a su esposa de que su hijo había muerto y que el zorro se había apoderado de su cuerpo, decidido se fueron de la aldea, pero Minato antes de irse junto a su familia informo a toda la aldea que el kiuuby había sido sellado en Naruto y así fue la infernal vida de Naruto golpeado en sus cumpleaños, despreciado, ignorado, sobreviviendo en la calle comiendo comida de la basura.

Hasta que Hiruzen Sarutobi decidió comprarle un pequeño departamento y amenazo a la comunidad de que si alguien dañaba a su "nieto" como le decía de cariño, los mataría, además de que Naruto había quedado traumado de niño por todo lo vivido a corta edad y gracias a el muy espaciosamente lo había superado. Esto izo que los aldeanos dejaran de golpearlo y de amenazarlo.

Claro que Hiruzen jamás le contó nada de sus padres de que lo abandonaron ya que quería evitarle mas traumas al niño, pero se prometió a si mismo que lo haría… algo que jamás cumpliría.

.

.

Mientras tanto en los bosques de Konoha, el grupo de AMBUS liderados por Hatake Kakashi iba acercándose al valle del fin y una ves que estuvieron entre el limite arrojaron de lleno a Naruto, que una vez que impacto en el suelo, las cadenas se rompieron.

\- Bueno es hora de irnos, misión cumplida – dijo Kakashi.

\- Ho vamos, Taicho ¿Por qué mejor no le damos un regalo de despedida? – dijo uno de los ambus de manera maliciosa, haciendo que el rubio comenzara a arrastrarse al rió para poder tomar agua.

\- Hm. De acuerdo hagan lo que quieran, pero recuerden en no propasarse – dijo con sencillez mientras sacaba su libro icha icha y comenzaba a leerlo. Tras esto los ambus bajaron de un salto en donde se encontraba Naruto, quien este comenzó a pararse listo para pelear, aun que era conciente de que ya no poseía su chakra no iba a dejar que lo dañaran tan fácilmente.

\- Ja, debo admitirlo gaki, tienes agallas para enfrentarnos a nosotros 3 – dijo uno mientras se acercaba al rubio y a la vez tronaba sus nudillos.

Naruto se fue de frente contra el ambu solo para recibir de lleno un puño que se le fue encajado en el estomago haciendo que este se arrodillara y se sostuviera el estomago.

Luego de esto los AMBUS comenzaron a golpear a Naruto hasta dejarlo en estado de gravedad y escupía sangre.

\- Ha, jamás me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida – dijo uno mientras estiraba sus brazos para arriba y los demás lo imitaban entre risas. Kakashi había bajado del lugar de un salto hacia su escuadrón.

\- Bueno, volvamos a la aldea a tomar algo, yo invito dentro de un rato el yondaime hokage volverá a tomar el cargo de líder de la aldea, a si que andando – dijo mientras daba vuelta no sin antes de voltear a ver a Naruto con desprecio, luego de esto pego un salto directo hacia las ramas de los árboles.

\- Recuerda tu lugar, asqueroso demonio jajaja – dijo entre risas mientras saltaban con dirección a la aldea. Naruto que se encontraba tirado y recibiendo de lleno la lluvia en todo su cuerpo y pensando en que hacer ahora, mientras que la lluvia limpiaba la sangre.

\- (No es justo, pese a mis esfuerzos y mis buenas intenciones todo me sale mal ¿ahora que haré?) – pensó para si mismo mientras que la lluvia tapaba sus lagrimas de tristeza, Naruto lentamente cerro los ojos con la esperanza de no volver a abrirlos.

\- Hm. Interesante jajaja, esta es mi oportunidad – hablo una voz siniestra detrás de la cascada.

.

**{Paisaje mental: cloacas}.**

Ahora vemos como un Naruto estaba en frente de la jaula del Kyubi no yoko, pero lo raro es que no veía al gigantesco zorro por ningún lado de la jaula. Confuso comenzó a acercarse a la jaula y al poco tiempo de acercarse alcanzo a divisar a ver una hermosa mujer pelirroja de pronunciados senos, vestía un kimono oscuro rojo, quien se encontraba entre los barrotes y en sus ojos se notaban como si hubiera llorado.

\- Naruto, lamento todo lo ocurrido – dijo la pelirroja con tristeza.

\- No es tu culpa Kyubi-chan – dijo el rubio sin mirarla - ¿crees que podrías trasmitirme algo de tu chakra? Para poder sanarme – dijo ahora dirigiéndole la mirada.

\- Imposible el sello que te dibujo Jiraiya es muy fuerte, la única manera que se me ocurre es que deshagas el papel sellado de la jaula, así, una cantidad de chakra mió podrá salir de golpe de tu cuerpo, y repelerá el sellado – dijo la ojirroja mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto al principio dudo en hacerlo, pero desde que cumplió los 10 años la había conocido y confiaba en ella, así que decidido poso su mano en el papel, volteo a mirarla y cuando vio su rostro observo como tenia una sonrisa triste y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y en uno de ellos broto una lagrima, pero antes de que Naruto preguntara ya había retirado el papel.

A lo que Kyubi abrió de forma violenta la jaula y haciendo gala de su poder aterrorizo a Naruto haciendo que este cayera de espalda contra el oscuro suelo.

.

**{Mundo real}.**

Naruto abrió de forma repentina sus ojos, de su boca salía sangre y luego condujo sus ojos hacia el sello que tenia en su estomago, pero en lugar del sellado tenia una herida mortífera en su estomago, su corazón latía cada vez mas lento.

Se encontraba petrificado del dolor no podía mover ni un solo músculo, lo único que alcanzaba hacer es dirigir su vista del ahora liberado Kyubi.

\- Jajaja – rió la pelirroja maliciosamente – Naruto, Naruto tan ingenuo que eres, ahora después de décadas al fin soy libre – dijo la pelirroja – no es nada personal y espero que no te hayas ilusionado con nuestros encuentros, ¿enserio pensaste que seria tu amiga? Ja, todas esas veces en las que te salve solo fue para mi beneficio – hablaba la ojirroja mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa pero a la vez triste adornaba su rostro, admite que las veces que pasaban el tiempo de divertía pero su instinto oscuro le gano.

La pelirroja se disponía a irse y a abandonar al rubio, pero volteo a verlo y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón, ella suspiro y poso su mano en la frente del rubio – Naruto, mereces saber esto – termino de decir antes de que un recuerdo azotara la mente del rubio.

.

**{Flash back}.**

Ahora vemos como un alegre Sarutobi Hiruzen llevaba en bazos a un recién nacido Naruto, y una vez que el Sandaime Hokage había llegado a la puerta de la habitación y mirar por la ventanilla a la pareja conformada por Minato y Kushina acompañados por Jitaiya y Tsunade, quienes estos tenían la miradas decaídas.

Sarutobi procedió a correr la puerta de la habitación y una vez que dio el primer pasó hacia la habitación, no se espero la reacción de los presentes.

-¡ALEJAME A ESA COSA DE MIS BEBES! – grito eufórica la Uzumaki, mientras atraía a los gemelos hacia ella.

\- Sarutobi-sensei llévese a ese monstruo de aquí y tirelo a un abismo – dijo el rubio hokage, y en su vos se notaba veneno hacia el pequeño infante. Mientras que Jiraiya y Tsunade veían al bebe con asco.

-¿Pero que demonios es lo que les pasa? – pregunto el viejo con gran enojo.

\- Lo sabemos todo Sarutobi, mi hijo ha muerto y el demonio maneja su cuerpo – dijo el ojiazul mientras que sus ojos se ensombrecían.

-¿Pero quien te ha dicho tal idioteces? Minato, Kushina – demando saber el antiguo líder de la aldea, estos solo dirigieron sus ojos hacia los dos sannin de la aldea, quienes estos ni se inmutaron por la mirada severa del viejo hokage.

-¿Qué no lo ve? Sensei – dijo el peligris tratando de hacer razonar al castaño.

\- Lo único que veo aquí es un par de imbeciles, que tratan de dirigir su odio y rencor a un pequeño inocente que tiene una pesada carga que llevar que el no pidió cargar, Minato ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – dijo de una manera fría el castaño.

\- Como sea, yo y Kushina lo hemos estado hablando, y hemos decidido abandonar la aldea por un tiempo y nos llevaremos a Menma y a Naruko con nosotros, por mi esa cosa a la cual nombramos Naruto se puede morir – sentencio de manera gélida el líder de la aldea, mientras que Hiruzen estaba echa una furia quería matar a golpes a la familia Namikaze por lo que estaban haciendo – y por ultimo les comunicare a la aldea sobre este demonio – termino de decir Minato.

\- Es que has perdido el juicio estarías condenándolo a una miserable vida, ¿Qué a caso no lo ves? ¡EL ES HIJO TUYO Y DE KUSHINA! – dijo de una manera furiosa Hiruzen y soltando gran cantidades de instinto asesino hacia sus estudiantes, menos a Kushina ya que tenia a los bebes en brazos y quería evitar matarlos.

-¡ESA COSA NO ES NUESTRO HIJO! – sentenciaron al unísono ambos padres, a lo que Hiruzen sin mas que decir se dio media vuelta y se fue con Naruto en brazos.

.

**{Fin del flash back}.**

Naruto se encontraba con los ojos mas abiertos que antes al ver dichos recuerdos poco a poco los traumas que había vivido de pequeño estaban volviendo, la mente de Naruto se estaba lentamente desmoronando.

\- Lo siento Naruto, pero no volveré a estar dentro de ti, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es… sacarte de tu miseria – dijo con dolor Kurama, mientras hacia sellos de manos estilos Katon.

Pero Kurama se detuvo de golpe al sentir una extraña sensación, se sentía observada y lo peor es que sentía como una tétrica y oscura presencia se sentía en la zona, una presencia mas malvada que el mismísimo Madara Uchiha. De repente un aroma a muerte comenzó a poblar el valle del fin a la vez que aparecía una especia de chakra negra maligna.

\- Kyubi, que grata sorpresa volver a verte – dijo una voz que procedía a tras de la cascada.

-¿Qui… quien esta ahí? – Pregunto temerosa la mujer, esta sensación ya la había sentido pero no recordaba de quien - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto la pelirroja, algo de que se arrepentiría de preguntar.

\- Ho Vamos ¿no me recuerdas? La última vez que te vi estaba en tu forma animal luchando contra Madara y Hasirama, hasta que aparecí yo mostrando mi belleza jajá, y lo ultimo que dije fue **GO TO SLEEP –** dijo la psicópata voz.

Esto izo que Kurama se le erizaran los pelos de todo su cuerpo y se pusiera pálida por el puro terror que sentía en ese instante.

\- No, no, no pu… puede ser, tu, tu est, estas muerto – hablo balbuceando la pelirroja con terror en su cara.

\- **_Elemento oscuro: brazo infernal de las sombras_**** –** dijo la misteriosa figura, mientras que en la cascada una especie de sombra en forma de mano aparecía y se dirigía hacia la pelirroja y el mal herido Naruto, pero Kyubi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por el shock del que se encontraba.

La mano sombra atrapo de lleno a Kurama que la elevo y la dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el antiguo sello que la mantenía cautiva, cuando estuvo cerca se evaporo en un aire rojizo y se desvaneció dentro del sello que había vuelto a parecer en el estomago de Naruto, quien este poco a poco se iba recuperando y muy espaciosamente se iba parando.

Naruto al igual que Kurama se encontraba desconcertado, hasta que la voz volvió a hablar.

\- No entiendes nada ¿verdad? – dijo de manera calmada la voz.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto de forma tímida el rubio.

\- Ven, atraviesa la cascada y veras quien soy jajaja, créeme no te arrepentirás – hablo nuevamente la voz.

Naruto haciendo caso de lo dicho, canalizo chakra a las plantas de sus pies y comenzó a caminar directo hacia la cascada y una vez que lo atravesó, sintió devuelta esa sensación oscura, fría, maliciosa, psicópata, vio a lo largo una especie de pasillo oscuro pero no parecía tan largo ya que alcanzo a divisar una especie de jaula echa de Mokuton muy resistente.

Insertar música aquí ( watch?v=fTW6y5ChdqY)

Naruto camino hasta dicha jaula y al ver en su interior vio a alguien que se encontraba de rodillas pero firme, encadenado de pies y mano a unos yunques que tenían sellos especiales, por lo que veía Naruto se trataba de un hombre adolescente de unos aparente 18 años, vestía un Jean negro y una sudadera blanca con capucha integral, que dicha capucha estaba tapando el rostro de la persona que se encontraba viendo hacia el suelo dejando solo ver algunos mechones de su largo pelo negro, y debajo de esta una camiseta oscura.

\- Me llamo Jeff Woods, ho como solían llamarme y mucho mas a mi gusto Jeff The Killer – dijo mientras que lentamente subía su cabeza para poder mirar a Naruto, y cuando lo izo a Naruto casi le da un micro infarto al ver su rostro completamente blanco, con una retorcida sonrisa tallada en su rostro y sus ojos, sus ojos tan rojos como el mismo infierno llenos de locura y maldad pura, también estaban bordeados de negro, no se cerraban – y tu ¿Cómo te llamas? Niño – pregunto mientras lo miraba.

\- Nar… naruto – dijo un asustado rubio, que no paraba de mirarlo.

\- Hm. por lo que puedo ver de tus gélidos ojos, veo que has sufrido tanto como yo he sufrido en el pasado, contando con la paliza que te brindaron, dime ¿no sentiste unas ganas de querer cortarles las gargantas con sus kunais y ver como se ahogaban en sus propias sangres? – Dijo de una manera retorcida el pelinegro – quieres venganza lo se, de ese pueblo tuyo que te abandono, de tu antigua familia, pero yo puedo ofrecerte algo mejor – dijo Jeff de una manera tentadora.

-¿A si, y que es? – pregunto el rubio interesado, no negaba que sintió ganas de querer matar a toda las personas que le causaron tanto dolor.

\- El homicidio, matar a personas tras personas, arrebatando a sus familias, el placer es excelente JAJAJA, no te lo imaginas matar por locura y placer es la mejor sensación del mundo – hablo de forma demente el ojirrojo, a la vez que estribaba su brazo para poder estrechar la del rubio – si cierras en trato con migo, no te arrepentirás, juntos buscaremos venganza y disfrutaremos del asesinato en masa de cientos de miles de civiles muy lentamente, ¿aceptas? – dijo jeff esperando la respuesta del rubio.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba hecho un mar de líos, quería venganza, quería poder y si esta persona se lo estaba ofreciendo entonces no despreciaría esta oportunidad.

\- Echo – dijo sin mas mientras su brazo atravesaba las barreras de mokuton y apretaba la mano de jeff, quien este amplio mas su retorcida sonrisa.

\- Una cosa mas – dijo jeff – **GO TO SLEEP – **dijo antes de mandar por todo el cuerpo de Naruto, su ser se estaba desvaneciendo en oscuridad e iba hacia Naruto, quien este salio disparado del lugar y cayo del otro extremo del valle del fin inconciente, a pies de la estatua de Madara.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Naruto estaba siendo cubierto de llamas y su vestimenta había cambiado a la misma ropa que usa Jeff, poco a poco su piel bronceada cambio a ser una blanca pura y su cabello rubio paso a ser oscuro con algunos pocos mechones de cabello rubio, lo único que no cambio fueron sus ojos que seguían siendo azules, pero no azules zafiros si no azules gélidos muertos. Poco a poco iba despertando.

[Fin de la música].

.

**{Mientras tanto en Konoha}.**

En Konoha la familia Namikaze habían llegado ni hace cinco minutos a la aldea, y fue en ese entonces cuando lo sintieron, un aura de proporciones infernales, maligna, psicópata, asesina, casi igualando o superando por poco a Madara y a Hashirama.

A lo que toda la población pensó que el temible Kyubi No Yoko había sido de vuelta libre del infierno, los ninjas se apresuraron en evacuar a los civiles y se preparan de un posible ataque.

En ello Gamakichi izo acto de presencia en la oficina del Hokage, diciéndoles de que Naruto había muerto, a lo que Minato se horrorizo al darse cuenta de su error, mando con ayuda de Tsunade a una babosa mensajera a Kakashi, que averiguara de lo ocurrido.

\- Naruto, ¿Qué hemos echo? – dijo la pelirroja Kushina para si mismo, al comprobar que este chakra (Ho es lo que pensaba ella), pertenecía al Kyubi al darse cuanta de que su hijo jamás murió y lo abandonaron por nada. No pudo evitar que su rostro de inundara de lagrimas de dolor.

\- Naruto, hijo mió, por favor perdónanos – hablo el hokage mientras que una lagrima solitaria corría por su mejilla, mientras se encontraba en la terraza de la torre hokage junto a los demás concejales – te juro que volverás a la aldea y seremos una familia como tuvimos que haber sido – dijo con una voz apenas audible.

Jiraiya y Tsunade no estaban en mejor estado emocional, sus ojos se notaban hinchados de tanto llorar mientras que la culpa los carcomía.

.

**{Con Kakashi}.**

\- Apresúrense, si llegamos a tiempo podemos combinar el collar de Tsunade-sama con el mokuton de Yamato-san – ordeno el peliplata a su escuadrón de AMBUS.

\- He Kakasi-san – llamo uno de los ambus a lo que Kakashi volteo a verlo, mientras seguían saltando con dirección al valle del fin – ¿es cierto que el chico y el Kyubi resultaron en realidad ser entes separados? – pregunto un resentido ambu y en su voz se notaba sin vida por lo que había hecho.

\- *Suspiro* si, si lo eran, uno de los hijos de Gamabunta-sama dijo que había muerto y luego se sintió otro chakra abominable, estuvimos mal todo el tiempo – dijo un me lacónico Kakashi – (perdona papa, te he decepcionado) – pensó con gran pesar

Luego de unos segundos aterrizaron a pies de la estatua de Hashirama.

\- Muy bien, dos de ustedes irán en busca del collar mientras que yo y otro ambu iremos a… buscar el cuerpo de Naruto – dijo agachando la mirada pero cuando dio media vuelta su único ojo visible se abrió como plato al ver a Naruto de pie mirándose las manos.

\- Kakashi, esta… esta vivo, el hijo del Hokage esta vivo – dijo con alegría el ambu - ¿Cómo operamos Kakashi-san? De sus órdenes – dijo un determinado ambu, viendo a su líder.

\- Lo llevaremos de vuelta a la aldea – dijo con determinación, decidido fue caminando lentamente directo hacia Naruto, pero se detuvo a mitad del rió al ver como se encontraba, su vestimenta ya no era la misma que tenia puesta.

Naruto que se había percatado de la presencia de Kakashi lo miraba con puro odio, mientras que las pupilas de sus ojos se achicaban peligrosamente y a unos pocos centímetros de el diviso en el suelo un kunai.

\- Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? – hablo Kakashi con calma mientras que lentamente se acercaba hacia su pupilo, quien este lo miraba con intenciones de matar.

.

**[Música de Sandess and sorrow, en esta escena]**

-¡NO TE ME ASERQUES!, LO SE TODO, TODO LO QUE ME OCULTARON, MIS PADRES, MIS HERMANOS, ME HAN ENGAÑADO UNA TRAS OTRA OCACION – grito el rubio con gran enojo, haciendo que el peliplateado se detuviera y de su único ojo un rió de lagrimas fluyera.

\- Naruto, lamento todo, todo lo ocurrido me siento muy avergonzado, por favor, vuelve con migo a Konoha, ven a conocer a tus hermanos, a tus padres que te extrañan muchísimo y que se encuentran arrepentidos, te juro que si volvemos juntos jamás dejare que alguien mas te haga daño y te entrenare todos los días, he iremos a ichirakus a comer ramen, pero por favor vuelve a Konoha – decía Kakashi con un tono de voz afligido y de corazón.

Naruto procedió a caminar hacia el ex-ambu, esto izo que a Kakashi se le adornara una sonrisa de felicidad por debajo de su mascara al pensar que había logrado convencer al rubio de volver a la aldea, que equivocado estaba.

Naruto se paro de repente en la orilla del rió, se agacho y tomo el kunai que había divisado antes, la razón por la que Kakashi no lo había visto es que había una espesa niebla por debajo de sus pies, esto izo poner al cuarteto de ninjas en guardia. Naruto dio unos pasos más hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de Kakashi y de los ambus.

-¿Sabes? Hatake, siempre he ocultado mi dolor debajo de esta falsa sonrisa, pero ahora… - decía Naruto mientras miraba su reflejo y a la vez que se daba vuelta, no dejando ver al grupo de ninjas de lo que estaba haciendo. Kakashi comenzaba a alarmarse ya que escuchaba como Naruto aparentemente lloraba y se veía como goteaba algo de sangre y de repente se había arrodillado pero sin caerse al agua. Lentamente volvía a ponerse de pie en el rió pero no aun sin darse la vuelta.

– ahora podré sonreír para siempre y admirar mi nuevo rostro el resto de mi hermosa vida jajajaja – dijo el ex-rubio dándose lentamente la vuelta y dejando ver al par de ninjas quienes, ahora veían con horror como Naruto, se había tallado una tétrica y escalofriante sonrisa y se había cortado los parpados.

**[Fin de la música]**

.

\- Mátalos Naruto, hazlo te va a encantar - Hablo jeff dentro de la mente de Naruto, quien este ultimo comenzaba a sentir un ardor en el pecho.

\- Na… Na… Naruto, de… deja que te cure, tranquilízate por favor – hablo el peliplateado, mientras caminaba espaciosamente hacia el ahora loco Naruto, con intenciones de arrebatarle el kunai bañado en sangre, al igual que la sudadera blanca que portaba.

Naruto movió el kunai hasta su boca y haciendo como si fuera el dedo índice dijo.

Shhh **GO TO SLEEP – **fue lo último que dijo Naruto, antes de desaparecer de la vista de los ninjas.

-¡AAAHHG! – grito y cuando sus compañeros voltearon a verlo, fatal fue su sorpresa al ver que su garganta había sido cortada limpiamente por un Naruto, que los miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de locura y bordeados de negro.

Naruto tira el kunai hacia arriba haciendo que este rodé entre su eje, y una vez que lo vuelve en tener en su mano, lo tira a una velocidad tremenda hacia el ambu 1, que recibe el impacto de lleno en su cabeza acabando con su vida.

Rápidamente Kakashi y el ambu 3 pegan un gran salto apartándose de Naruto quien este tenia la mirada fija en el dúo de ninjas.

Kakashi que no daba crédito a lo que veía, de cómo su alumno cabeza hueca, hiperactivo, ninja N1, el que nunca se rendía y sabia que decir en los momentos mas complicados se había transformado de un día para el otro en un psicópata asesino de sangre fría con el puro deseo de matar.

\- JAJAJAJA, vamos, dejen de huir solo quiero ayudarlos a conciliar el sueño, es que los veo muy cansados – dijo de manera desquiciada el desalmado de Naruto.

\- Ambu-san escucha, es rápido y muy ágil pero si combinamos nuestra fuerza podremos dejarlo fuera de combate con un golpe efectivo, ¿estas de acuerdo? – dijo de manera determinante al ambu sin verlo, pero luego de no recibir una respuesta inmediata volteo a verlo y para su horror el ambu lo estaba mirando, pero su cabeza comenzaba a refalarse de su cuerpo, había sido vilmente decapitado por un Naruto que estaba disfrutando del geiser de sangre que salía del cuerpo.

Kakashi salta nuevamente lejos de Naruto, pero al hacerlo siente que ahí alguien detrás de el y al voltear se encuentra con la malvada y desquiciada cara de Naruto con esa malformada sonrisa tallada.

-¿Qué ocurre "Sensei", acaso soy muy rápido para usted? – dijo burlón Naruto antes de conectarle al cíclope un cabezazo que lo hace retroceder, Kakashi rápidamente saca de su bolso un kunai justo a tiempo para retener el intento de asesinato de Naruto, y de un rápido movimiento Kakashi le conecta a Naruto múltiples golpes por todo el cuerpo, pero claro que Naruto no se quedara atrás rápidamente empuñando su kunai produce en Kakashi varios cortes en casi todo el cuerpo.

Ambos saltan para poder respirar ya que se encontraban exhaustos, Naruto conduce su mirada por el arroyo del rió y ya tiene su próxima jugada echa.

\- Considérate afortunado Hatake, vivirás un día mas, pero cuando llegue el momento te pondré a dormir para siempre, mientras que yo te hago una linda sonrisa, jajaja – fue lo ultimo que dijo Naruto y de un golpe de velocidad salía corriendo hacia el arroyo del rio, pega un salto pero algo lo sostiene la mano, y al subir la mirada ve que efectivamente Kakashi lo estaba sosteniendo.

-¡No te dejare ir, ¿oíste? Naruto, te llevare de regreso a la aldea aun que sea lo ultimo que haga y prometo cuidar de ti! – decía el peliplateado a todo pulmón.

\- Si me hubieras dicho eso hace años, te llamaría aniki – termino de decir mientras sacaba nuevamente su kunai y lo posaba entre el límite de la mano y el antebrazo de Kakashi.

**"****STRATCH".**

\- HAAAAAAAA – grito el cíclope al sentir un dolor agudo y doloroso, y cuando levanto su brazo pudo admirar como Naruto, efectivamente le había cercenado la mano izquierda al Hatake – (Naruto, lo siento) – pensó Kakashi

Levantándose del rió y cayendo pesadamente en la orilla del rió quedando inconciente.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas he aquí el capitulo 1, espero que les haya gustado y con review me ayudan a seguir motivado.

Pero antes que nada quisiera preguntarles, ¿quieren que Naruto diga GO TO SEEP o VE A DORMIR al momento de matar a otra victima?

Y no se ilusionen mucho que no actualizare muy seguido esta historia pero no la abandonare.

Hasta luego. BAY BAY.


	2. Adiós, al ninja de la voluntad de fuego

Hola gente de fanfic, les traigo aquí el capitulo 2 de Naruto The Killer, gracias por los reviews.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Adiós, al ninja de la voluntad de fuego.**

**.**

**.**

{Un día después de lo ocurrido en el Valle del fin}.

Era un día soleado y pacifico en Nami no Kuni (país de las olas), los pescadores y mercaderes vivían en prosperidad, desde que el reinado de terror de Gatou termino gracias al equipo Kakashi, mientras que todos los habitantes de aquella isla recuerdan especialmente y con felicidad, a cierto rubio que los salvo de ese malvado mafioso y habían recuperado sus pacificas vidas.

Ahora vemos a un hombre de avanzada edad de pelo gris, tiene gafas y una barba, sus ojos son negro, dicha persona se encuentra acostado en un bote de madera y a sus espaldas un chico de 8 años, de cabello negro y picudo, vestido con una camiseta de color amarillo y una peto de color verde. Hoy era el día en que Tazuna e Inari salían a pescar como todos los días

-¿Has atrapado algo Inari? – pregunto el viejo hombre a su nieto sin verlo, quien este ultimo, se encontraba sentado con una caña de pescar en manos a la vez que miraba con impaciencia la cuerda.

\- Ha, esto es aburrido oji-san – dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba con aburrimiento la caña de pescar, pero luego cambio su expresión a una de confusión al ver a unos metros suyos, a una figura humana que se encontraba flotando de frente – oye Tazuna-jiji, ¿Qué es eso? – dijo con inocencia el chico, a lo que Tazuna se levanto y al mirar al frente también alcanzaba a ver a esa figura.

\- No lo se Inari, toma un remo, iremos a ver que es eso – dijo el viejo a la vez que se ponía al frente del bote, ambas personas comenzaron a remar hasta dicha figura y al estar a pocos metros de la persona, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a esa persona.

-¡¿Naruto?! – dijo un sorprendido Inari al ver al ahora rubio, quien ya no tenia la piel blanqueada y ni esa retorcida sonrisa, pero traía puesto la ropa de del día de ayer, Tazuna e Inari aceleraron el paso y ya cuando estuvieron a una distancia corta, Tazuna tomo a Naruto y lo recostó en el bote, luego de eso remaron con dirección al muelle de pesca. Mientras se preguntaban por que la sudadera que traía puesta estaba bañada en sangre.

\- Rápido Inari, pásamelo – dijo seriamente el viejo a lo que Inari con algo de esfuerzo, traspaso al rubio a su abuelo, quien este lo acostó en una carretilla de transporte de materiales de construcción.

Luego de 15 minutos de correteo, llego hasta la casa de su hija, Tsunami.

\- Tsunami, rápido, abre de una buena vez la puerta – ordeno a la vez que golpeaba la puerta con rapidez.

-¿Qué pasa, papa? ¿Por qué golpeas la…? – No termino de decir la pelinegra al dirigir la mirada hacia el rubio - ¿Naruto-kun? – pregunto una desconcertada Tsunami a la vez que rápidamente se hacia a un lado, Tazuna tomo con cuidado la parte de la cabeza e Inari las piernas para acostarlo en el sofá.

Luego de esto la mujer de la casa se aproxima al rubio, ya que tenía algo de conocimientos médicos y al revisarlo concluyo que solamente se encontraba inconciente por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero lo que si le dio asco fue ver su sudadera blanca que se encontraba llena de sangre.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Kasan? – pregunto un preocupado Inaria, ya que consideraba al rubio como a un hermano mayor a quien admirar, gracias a Naruto ya no le tenia miedo a casi nada.

\- Esta bien, sochi, no te preocupes – Dijo la pelinegra para aliviar a su hijo – no encuentro ninguna herida en el, entonces ¿Por qué tiene esa sudadera manchada de tanta sangre? – pregunto para si misma. Mientras acariciaba el cabello de Naruto con cariño.

\- Tal vez se encontraba luchando contra alguien e izo… lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir – dijo el hombre de avanzada edad, suponiendo que el rubio se vio forzado a tomar esa decisión difícil para sobrevivir. A lo que Inari se le quedo viendo con mala cara.

\- Te equivocas abuelo, conozco muy bien a Naruto, y si algo se de el, es que el jamás mataría a alguien, aun que a esa persona se lo merezca – hablo el pelinegro a la defensa del rubio.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Inari papa, ¿enserio crees que Naruto haría tal cosa? – dijo de mala manera la mujer que también miraba a su padre con mala cara mientras tenia los brazos cruzados. A lo que a Tazuna los miro con una gota de sudor cómica, a la vez que los miraba con nerviosismo.

\- Ha ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto un desconcertado rubio mientras se sentaba en el sillón –HA, mi cabeza – decía el rubio al mismo tiempo que conducía su mano hacia su cabeza.

-¡NARUTO! – grito un feliz Inari, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba al rubio para abrazarlo, haciendo que este se cayera del sofá y el rubio lo mirara con confusión.

-¿Inari... viejo Tazuna… Tsunami-chan? – Preguntaba el rubio, mientras que Inari lo seguía abrazando - ¿estoy en Nami no Kuni? – pregunto mientras ponía esa cara bondadosa y levantaba una ceja.

\- Hasta que al fin despiertas mocoso – dijo el peligris a la vez que le daba una palmada en la espalda y ayudaba al rubio a levantarse - ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?, Naruto – pregunto el viejo mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿He?, ¿de que me estas hablando? Viejo borracho – pregunto de forma divertida el rubio.

\- Acaso… ¿no recuerdas que por que estabas flotando entre los límites del mar y los muelles de Nami no Kuni? – pregunto el alegre Inari, al ahora mas confuso Naruto.

-¿De que demo… - No termino de decir el rubio ya que se vio en un espejo de cuerpo completo su vestimenta, bañada de sangre tanto como su sudadera y sus jeans negros - ¿Pero, en que momento me cambie de ropa, y por que huelo a vísceras? - Decía el rubio a la vez que ponía una cara de asco y se tapaba con la nariz.

Luego de esto y de que Tsunami le digiera en donde quedaba el nuevo baño para poder ducharse, la mujer agarro la ensangrentada ropa del rubio y la puso a lavar. Luego de que Naruto saliera del baño, y tomara asiento nuevamente en el sillón, comenzó a examinar su cabeza y al verificar que una parte de su cráneo se metió para adentro, haciendo así que tuviera bloqueado los recuerdos temporalmente del día anterior.

Después de un rato todos se encontraban cenando sushi en la sala principal.

\- …Y así fue como derrote a Gaara – contaba el rubio con una sonrisa, al recordar el día de la invasión de Suna a Konoha. Inari lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos mientras que Tsunami y Tazuna lo miraban asombrado, ya que el rubio contó todo con detalle.

\- Vaya Naruto, si que te has vuelto muy fuerte – dijo con orgullo el viejo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de un abuelo feliz de su nieto

\- Bueno, Naruto ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas aquí por unas semanas? Hasta que recuperes la memoria, según calculo yo, en 6 semanas recuperaras tus recuerdos – dijo amablemente la pelinegra, haciendo que el rubio despeinado pestañara un par de veces y al voltear a su derecha, vio como Inari lo observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Bueno, no creo que moleste a Kakashi-sensei y a los demás, y mucho menos a los concejeros – decía un Naruto, que creía que los demás se encontraban hospedados en un hotel, traía puesto la camiseta negra y con unos shorts.

\- Ven Naruto, ven a dormir en mi habitación, tengo otra cama – decía el niño mientras jalaba al rubio del brazo. Al llegar a la habitación se podía ver pósteres y algunos muñecos de Naruto en forma chibi, en un póster grande se podía ver a Naruto en el puente.

\- Vaya, no sabia que tenia a un admirador secreto – dijo el rubio a Inari, mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Vemos como Naruto se encontraba acostado en la cama vecina de Inari, el rubio se encontraba viendo el techo mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, lentamente cerraba sus azulados ojos… cuando de pronto siente una extraña sensación. No es tanto un dolor pero… es una sensación extraña, sentía como si ya lo hubiera experimentado antes, decide ignorar eso y lo confunde con un sentimiento al azar.

.

{Al siguiente día}.

Vemos como los rayos del sol salían y entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Inari, dichos rayos impactaron en el dormido Naruto, quien este comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

\- *suspiro*, a levantarse se a dicho – decía el rubio a la vez que pegaba un salto de la cama. Naruto se dirigió al baño hacer sus necesidades higiénicas y luego tomaba un baño – mucho mejor – dijo el rubio, mientras que con un toallon se secaba su pelo y la cara a la vez que caminaba hacia el espejo.

Naruto se saco la toalla y la colgó, y luego poso su mano para retirar el vapor del espejo y al retirar su mano – HHHAAAA – grito el rubio cayendo de culo al suelo, ya que hubiese jurado, que al verse en el espejo, vio a otra persona o eso es lo que parecía.

Había mirado, como una persona de pelo largo oscuro, con la piel completamente blanca y una retorcida sonrisa tallada, y unos ojos completamente rojos bordeados de negro lo observaban que a la vez pasaron a ser sus ojos, pero azulados glaciares.

Naruto se paro temeroso y al ver en el espejo, ya no estaba esa persona o lo que sea

Naruto salio del baño apresurado, mientras se ponía la camiseta oscura que tenia, ya que junto al los jeans negros y la sudadera blanca era la única ropa que traía. El rubio iba bajando las escaleras y al ir a la cocina estaban Tsunami, Inari y Tazuna desayunando.

\- Ho, Naruto ya despertaste, siéntate te serviré el desayuno – decía la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie y preparaba una taza de café y tostadas.

\- Buenos días, viejo, Inari, Tunami-chan – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Hola Naruto – dijo un muy alegre Inari.

\- Hola Naruto, ¿descansaste? – pregunto el viejo hombre mientras leía un periódico y tomaba un sobro de su café.

\- Si, no me quejo – dijo el rubio mientras trataba de olvidar de lo ocurrido en el baño.

\- Toma Naruto, disfrútalo – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa materna, a la vez que le dejaba la taza llena de café y al lado las tostadas – ha y toma el cuchillo para condimentar las tostadas con la manteca, claro si es que quieres – dijo la pelinegra mientras dejaba un cuchillo arriba de las tostadas, pero en eso, Naruto se quedo congelado viendo fijamente el cuchillo.

Nuevamente siente esa sensación de anoche, pero más fuerte, le dio como un dolor mas bien como un tirón, el sacude su cara para disipar esos pensamiento y comienza a desayunar tranquilo.

\- Naruto – llamo el hombre de avanzada edad.

-¿Hm?, ¿pasa algo? Viejo – decía el rubio mientras tenía en mano la taza de café y ponía su habitual cara de inocencia y curiosidad.

\- Veras, yo e Inari estamos dándole al puente Naruto algunos detalles, hace un tiempo que a Inari le e estado enseñando todo sobre la carpintería y construcción – decía el viejo con felicidad – por que mejor no vienes con nosotros y nos ayudas a terminarlo, será divertido – dijo con ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa, esperando la respuesta del rubio.

\- Vamos, Naruto, ya vas a ver lo bueno que soy, de veras – decía Inari de la misma manera que lo hace Naruto cuando se le desafía a hacer algo. A Naruto no le vio nada de malo y emocionado acepto.

.

{Puente Naruto. 12:00}.

Ahora vemos como los tres hombres caminaban con dirección al puente de la humilde aldea, al mismo tiempo que Naruto era alabado y agradecido por los aldeanos que pasaban a su lado, mas de uno se paro para pedirle un autógrafo ya que ahí era considerado como su salvador y claro que el rubio se detenía mas que contento a firmarles.

\- Ya llegamos, superestrella – dijo el peligris, mientras seguía caminando y volteaba a ver al rubio. El puente se encontraba repleto de personas caminando de un lado a otro, mientras que en las orillas del puente habían locales de comida o productos, o ropa, Naruto se encontraba caminando en medio de Inari y de Tazuna charlando amantemente.

Luego Naruto miro al frente suyo y lo que vio lo dejo petrificado del miedo, al frente de el a un par de metros, estaba observando a esa persona que había visto en el espejo del baño de esta mañana.

A esa figura alta, de cabello negro largo, de piel blanca, una sonrisa diabólica tallada en sus mejillas y esos ojos rojos fríos como el fugo, bordeados de negro. Pero lo que asusto al rubio, fue ver su vestimenta igual que la suya.

Caminaba lentamente hacia Naruto, quien este último no se había movido de su lugar, mientras que sus dos acompañantes lo miraban extrañados y a la vez le hablaban para llamar su atención y sacarlo de su trance.

Naruto internamente se hacia la pregunta, ¿es que nadie lo ve, por que no se asustan o salen corriendo de el? Cada vez esa persona se estaba acercando, mientras introducía su mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera blanca, sacando un cuchillo de cocina manchado de sangre, esto izo que el rubio se pusiera al frente de Inari y Tazuna con valientes intenciones.

-¡ALEJATE, MALDITO MONSTRUO! – grito el ojiazul a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos las personas se detuvieran a verlo con caras de pocos amigos.

\- Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto un desconcertado Inari, a la vez que miraba al rubio y se iba acercando.

-¡No te acerques Inari, juro que los protegeré! – ordeno/dijo un serio Naruto sin parar de mirar a la "extraña persona" al frente suyo.

\- Naruto, ¿Por qué le gritas a un payaso?, si solo te quiso pedir un autógrafo – dijo el peligris un tanto confundido y a la vez molesto por la actitud del rubio.

Esto izo que Naruto volteara a verlo con una ceja levantada, para luego voltear a ver a la persona y al pestañar fuertemente pudo ver al frente suyo a un simple payaso con muchos globos en la mano y en la otra sosteniendo un papel y un bolígrafo.

Naruto, abrió en grande sus ojos, mientras sonreía nerviosamente y se rascaba la parte de atrás de la su cabeza.

\- Yo…yo, jeje lo siento amigo – dijo el rubio mientras autografiaba el papel y se lo devolvía al ahora alegre payaso que le resto importancia al asunto, pero si se fue un poco asustado, algo que el rubio noto.

\- Veo que te has golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza Naruto – decía un preocupado peligris, mientras que Inari permanecía detrás del viejo – mejor vayamos al hospital, a que te atiendan – propuso el peligris.

\- Estoy bien, viejo, de veras – decía el rubio con una sonrisa forzada – solamente estaba bromeando jejeje – rió nerviosamente el rubio.

Tazuna un tanto dudoso dijo.

\- De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal me lo haces saber, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo seriamente el peligris, Naruto simplemente asintió.

Luego de lo ocurrido, llegaron hasta una parte del puente que se encontraba destruida, dicha parte se encontraba en zona de reparación y solamente los constructores podían ingresar.

\- Andando, manos a la obra – decía el viejo mientras levantaba una cinta de "prohibido el paso" para que Inari y Naruto pudieran entrar.

-Constructor 1: Oye hijo, no puedes estar aquí, se encuentra en zona de reconstrucción – decía un obrero amablemente mientras tomaba al rubio por el hombro, haciendo que este volteara a verlo con bondad.

\- Descuida Hachiro, esta con migo – dijo con simpleza el peligris a su amigo.

\- HA, de acuerdo, pero ¿Quién es? – dijo con curiosidad.

\- Yo soy, Uzumaki Naruto el próximo hokage de la aldea de la hoja – decía el rubio a la vez que sonreía y levanta su pulgar. En esto el constructor se quedo de piedra por la emoción.

-¿Naruto?... HAA Naruto-sama, por favor déme su autógrafo – decía un mas que feliz trabajador, mientras sacaba un papel y un bolígrafo de quien sabe donde, a lo que un Naruto le firmaba a la vez que sonreía nerviosamente.

Luego de esto, Naruto se encamino en donde se encontraba Inari y Tazuna analizando el daño ocurrido.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto un extrañado rubio, mientras observaba el daño causado.

\- Un barco de pesca pasaba por aquí, pero la vela impacto en esta parte, resulta que un grupo de chicos se encontraban aquí tomando y arrojaron una botella al mar pero termino impactando al conductor del barco – decía un concentrado Tazuna – Inari pásame ese medidor – pidió el viejo a su nieto, quien este le paso la herramienta.

\- Vaya, eso si que va a tardar mucho en terminar – decía el rubio al ver ese fuerte daño, parecía como un tiburón gigante se había devorado esa parte del puente.

\- Si lo se, pero debido al renuncio de varias personas, debido a que piensan a que podría venir otro magnate como Gatou a apoderarse del puente, prácticamente soy yo e Inari los únicos que estamos en esto, contando con Hachiro – decía el peligris con seriedad. Naruto puso su mano en la barbilla y viendo el cielo como si estuviera pensando en una solución, hasta que la bombilla prendió.

\- Lo tengo, viejo solucionare tu problema en menos de lo que canta un gallo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y un ojo cerrado, a lo que Tazuna e Inari lo vieron con caras de WTF – kage bunshin no jutsu – dijo el rubio, mientras posicionaba su postura y sus dedos y en eso aparecieron 10 Narutos a lado del original.

.

{2 horas después}.

Ahora vemos como un Naruto con una cara de cansancio absoluto se encontraba con los brazos colgados, viendo la reparación del puente.

\- Ta da – decía sin ganas de querer hablar, mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el lugar arreglado.

\- Guau Naruto, eres genial – decía Inari mientras miraba al rubio con estrellas en los ojos y con admiración.

\- jejeje, gracias Inari – decía el rubio con cariño hacia el pelinegro.

\- Estoy asombrado Naruto, gracias hijo, sin ti hubiéramos tardado meses en terminar – decía el peligris con total gratitud marcada en su rostro. Naruto tenía en su rostro una sonrisa zorruna.

\- Ustedes de nuevo aquí, larguensen – decía el hombre de contextura robusta, mientras tenia en manos un palo de madera, dándole la espalda a los tres constructores, quienes estos empezaban a acercarse haber que sucedía.

\- Hay no otra vez – decía un Tazuna molesto, mientras que Naruto no entendía nada.

-¿Hm?, ¿que ocurre? Viejo – pregunto un curioso Naruto, mientras que Inari veía al frente con odio.

\- Ho vamos viejo entupido, hazte a un lado – decía un adolescente, vestido con una musculosa y unos shorts negros, de cabello marrón corto y de ojos negros.

\- Que se vayan ahora mismo – dijo el hombre con seriedad mientras se disponía a golpear a los adolescentes al frente suyo.

\- Maldito viejo, si no te haces a un lado por la buena lo haremos a la mala – dijo un chico rubio de cabello corto y de ojos grises, con la misma vestimenta que Zack, solo que los short son blancos y una musculosa roja.

\- Vamos, chicos háganlo a un lado para poder poner nuestro negocio – dijo una chica castaña de ojos marrones, vestida con unos shorts rosados y una camiseta blanca.

Zack se acerca peligrosamente a Hachiro con intenciones de golpearlo y cuando este esta a una distancia cercana, Hachiro le abalanza el palo pero el adolescente se lo sostiene.

\- Te lo advertí anciano – dijo el castaño, mientras le sostenía el palo y agarraba al hombre de la camiseta conectándole un puño en la cara, haciendo que saliera disparado contra Naruto y los demás.

\- Oigan – dijo el peligris mientras se aproximaba junto a Naruto hacia su amigo mal herido en donde su nariz salía algo de sangre.

-¿Se van, o prefieren que les demos una buena paliza?, par de idiotas – decía el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras se acercaba su amigo a la vez que tronaba sus nudillos.

Inari se puso al frente de Tazuna y de Hachiro.

\- Ustedes saben perfectamente que tienen prohibido estar aquí, luego lo de lo que hicieron arrojando esa botella – dijo con enojo el hombre.

\- Eso nos da igual, gracias por arreglar nuestra parte del puente, ahora largensen – dijo la chica con mal carácter.

\- Olvídenlo, si alguien se debe ir de aquí, eso son ustedes – decía Inari con enojo por haber lastimado a Hachiro. Esto izo que Zack lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿A si, y que harás? enano ¿si nos negamos? – pregunto con maldad el castaño mientras empujaba a Inari, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. En eso la mujer del grupo nota una billetera en el bolsillo trasero del pelinegro menor.

\- Pero miren que tenemos aquí – dijo la castaña mientras le arrebataba la billetera al niño – vaya, pero si esto es la paga de un mes de trabajo – dijo mientras abría la billetera como si fuera suya.

\- Oye eso es mió – dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar lo suyo, en eso Zack toma a Inari del cuello. En eso a Naruto tuvo esa sensación de nuevo, pero ahora es verdaderamente fuerte, una sensación de ardor, se pone de pie dejando a Tazuna con el obrero mal herido.

\- OYE SUELTALO – grito un furioso Naruto, mientras empujaba con fuerza al castaño - ¿te encuentras bien Inari? – pregunto preocupado el rubio, ya que consideraba al niño de 8 años como a un hermano menor a quien cuidar, luego de recibir un asentimiento volteo a ver a los chicos con seriedad, quienes estos últimos lo miraban con enojo.

\- Maldito imbecil lo vas a pagar caro – dijo el rubio con enfado en su voz.

\- Tú el castaño, devuélvele la billetera a Inari ahora mismo – demando el rubio al castaño. Quien este guardo la billetera en su bolsillo y a la vez sacando un cuchillo.

-¿Ha si, y que harás al respecto? – hablo Zack con voz burlona, mientras pasa el cuchillo al frente de Naruto.

Zack entonces en un rápido movimiento le hace a Naruto un corte en su mejilla, haciendo que este retrocediera y posara su mano en la herida y al ver su sangre brotar de el, sus pupilas se achicaban peligrosamente, en eso siente que alguien le habla.

\- Naruto, mátalo, admira como se ahoga en su propia sangre – dijo una voz siniestra dentro del rubio, quien este ultimo lo oyó pero sin miedo.

\- JAJAJA – rió locamente el rubio, Naruto en un movimiento rápido, toma la muñeca de Zack y se la rompe, mas específicamente en donde tenia al cuchillo, Zack suelta un grito terrible soltando el cuchillo y cayendo en manos de Naruto.

Luego de eso Naruto le clava el cuchillo a Zack en el hombro, haciendo que este cayera al suelo gritando.

Cody saca un cuchillo de su short y corre hacia el rubio quien se encontraba de espaldas que se encontraba viendo al castaño sufriendo. Naruto se da cuenta de que Cody se acercaba y de un rápido movimiento le arroja el cuchillo de Zack a su rodilla, haciendo que este se cayera pesadamente al suelo y gritara del dolor, Diana que veía todo con horror salio corriendo de la escena.

Naruto sin darse cuenta de que Zack se había puesto de pie y había tomado un martillo de la caja de herramienta, Zack entonces con la fuerza que le queda golpea en la cabeza del rubio haciendo que sangrara, en eso Naruto furiosamente golpea a Zack en el rostro haciendo que este volviera al suelo, Naruto toma el martillo y golpea a Zack reiteradas veces en el rostro acabando con la vida del castaño.

Naruto voltea a ver a Cody, quien este se encontraba arrastrándose para poder escapar del asesino rubio ojiazul, Naruto lentamente se acerca al moribundo adolescente y ya cuando se acerca, toma del pelo al rubio y posa el cuchillo en el cuello del muchacho listo para acabar cos su vida, quien se encontraba llorando del miedo.

-¡NARUTO, NO LO HAGAS, DETENTE! – grito el peligris con terror en su rostro y en sus ojos, Naruto tras oír el grito del hombre se detuvo en seco y al voltear pudo ver como Tazuna tenia en brazos a un inconciente Inari, Naruto se encontraba petrificado por lo que había echo, el no era así sin pensarlo soltó el cuchillo que tenia en manos.

De repente Naruto se siente cansado y su vista se encuentra borrosa, y al posar su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, se encontraba con sangre debido al golpe de Zack, el rubio no aguantando mas cae rendido al suelo inconciente. Pero sorprendentemente Naruto fue cubierto por llamas, a lo que todos salieron a auxiliarlo.

.

{Paisaje mental}.

Naruto camina por el desagüe de su mente caminando con dirección a la jaula de Kurama para sacase la duda de que fue lo que ocurrió antes de que llegara a Nami no kuni. Luego de unos pocos minutos de caminar, pudo alcanzar a ver a unos pocos metros como alguien fuera de la jaula de Kurama se encontraba viéndolo a acercarse, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su sudadera blanca.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto el rubio con desconfianza a la figura delante de el.

\- Ho Naruto, ¿Qué ya no me recuerdas? – pregunto el pelinegro fingiendo tristeza – dime que aunque sea te acuerdas de esto – dijo el ojirroja mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una mano cercenada y la tiraba a pies del rubio, quien al ver tal cosa se horrorizo.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS, QUE HAS ECHO?! MONSTRUO – grito un asustado Naruto a la vez que miraba de reojo la mano cortada.

\- En eso te equivocas Naruto, tu hiciste eso – hablo Jeff con calma mientras señalaba la mano tirada en el suelo.

-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto un desconcertado Naruto.

\- Déjame mostrarte – dijo mientras posaba su mano ensangrentada en la cabeza del rubio y al hacer contacto una serie de recuerdos azoto la mete de Naruto.

De cómo fue expulsado de Konoha, de cómo los concejales incluyendo Kakashi, Tsunade y Jiraiya votaban a favor de su destierro, de cómo Jiraiya le pintaba ese sello de supresión de chakra, como Kakashi y unos ambus lo llevaban encadenado al valle del fin, como los ambus lo golpeaban a muerte, cuando Kurama salio del la jaula y se disponía a abandonarlo y antes de cómo le mostró el recuerdo de sus padres abandonándolo de bebe y de cómo conoció a Jeff The Killer, de cómo asesinaba a los ambus y por ultimo como le cortaba la mano a Kakashi.

Había recordado todo lo que paso ese día.

\- … - se encontraba el rubio en silencio con los ojos ensombrecidos no dejándose ver, por los mechones rubios.

\- Entonces ¿Qué harás? – pregunto el ojirrojo, viendo fijamente al rubio.

\- Jaja, voy a matar a todos a esos desgraciados y a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino – hablo Naruto levantando su vista, y sus ojos ahora llenos de locura y maldad adornada con una sonrisa de lo mas siniestra – sinceramente me encanto matar a esos pendejos – decía el rubio fríamente.

\- A si se dice, te vas a divertí un montón, jajaja – dijo psicopatamente el pelinegro al rubio – ha y por cierto te ice un pequeño cambio de look – termino de decir el asesino.

.

{Mundo Real.}

Ahora vemos como la familia de Tazuna se encontraba en la sala de espera, pacientemente esperando al doctor que los llamaran para poder ver a Naruto.

Inari se encontraba sentado a lado de su madre con la mirada perdida, pese a lo ocurrido en el puente aun quería a Naruto como a su hermano mayor. Tazuna se encontraba con la mirada seria, no podía culpar al rubio de lo ocurrido en fin de cuentas se defendió de sus atacantes.

Tsunami se encontraba con los ojos hincados de tanto llorar después de todo consideraba al rubio como a su segundo hijo, en sus rodillas traía la ropa del rubio con la que llego a casa limpia de sangre.

\- Señor Tazuna, vengo a decirle que Naruto-san estará bien, pero las quemaduras que sufrió son de tercer grado, hemos vendado su cara para evitar cualquier foco de infección, ya que esa zona del cuerpo fue mas dañada – decía el doctor con lentes – acompáñenme a retírales las vendas – dijo el hombre.

Tazuna junto a su familia llegaron a la habitación del "rubio", quien este último se encontraba sentado sobre la cama y con la cara vendada.

\- Naruto - decía la pelinegra a la vez que abrazaba a Naruto, quien este correspondió al abrazo.

Naruto-nii, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto inocentemente el infante, a lo que Naruto respondió sacudiéndole el pelo, haciendo que Inari se riera.

\- Esperemos lo mejor – dijo el hombre de la bata mientras que poco a poco le retiraba las vendas a nuestro protagonista.

Rápidamente retiro la ultima venda, dejando expuesto el rostro de Naruto. Tsunami al ver su rostro casi cae desmayada, Naruto observo las caras atemorizadas de Tazuna e Inari. Esto izo que el ojiazul se asustara.

-¿Qué, que paso con mi cara? – pregunto el rubio y al no recibir respuesta alguna de los presentes, pego un salto de la cama y camino hasta al baño y al verse en el espejo, observo su nueva cara totalmente blanca incluyendo su piel, su labio inferior se quemo ahora parece una sombra profunda de color roja y su cabello rubio suave cambio a uno largo negro chamuscado. Naruto quedo petrificado ahora era igual a la figura que había visto en el espejo de esta mañana, hasta que de golpe recordó a Jeff y el resto de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Naruto volteo a ver a Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari y luego se volvió a ver en el espejo.

\- Naruto – hablo el niño, al ahora pelinegro Naruto – no es tan malo – dijo Inari con pena hacia la persona que mas admiraba.

-¿No es tan malo? – Pregunto secamente el ojiazul - ¡ES PERFECTO! – grito de la nada Naruto. Esto izo que la familia de Tazuna incluyéndolo a el se sorprendieran.

\- Uh… Naruto, ¿estas bien? – pregunto un muy preocupado Tazuna.

-¿Estar bien? ¡Nunca me he sentido más feliz en mi vida! Jajajaj mírenme, este rostro combina perfectamente conmigo – dijo alocadamente Naruto, a la vez que se reía sin control y acariciaba su rostro.

\- Doctor, Naruto-chan ¿se encuentra bien, de la cabeza? – pregunto la pelinegra con temor hacia Naruto.

\- Ho si, este comportamiento en pacientes es típico al consumir grandes cantidades de calmantes para el dolor. Si su comportamiento no mejora tráiganlo aquí para hacerle un test psicológico.

\- Gracias doctor – dijo el peligris a la vez que hacia una reverencia. Tsunami se acerca lentamente a Naruto quien este ultimo a un seguía admirándose en el espejo.

\- Naruto-chan, es hora de ir a casa – decía con cariño la pelinegra a Naruto mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

\- Hay Tsunami-chan, ajajaja – decía Naruto mientras seguía riendo alocadamente.

\- Toma Naruto, te traje tu ropa, esperaremos afuera – dijo la pelinegra mientras se retiraba junto a su hijo y su padre.

Luego de que Naruto terminara de cambiarse, se fueron a casa… sin saber que ese seria su último día de vida

.

{Más tarde en esa noche. 01:15}

Ahora vemos como una Tsunami se estaba lentamente despertando al escuchar sonidos de llantos provenientes del baño de la primera planta (recuerden que tiene dos pisos la casa de Tsunami), espaciosamente se paro y camino hasta la puerta de baño que se encontraba semi-abierta. Y al abrirla se encontró con una escena terrorífica.

Naruto había tomado un cuchillo de cocina y se había tallado una sonrisa, que a diferencia de la que se había echo en el valle del fin en esta se había cortado/arrancado el labio inferior, dejando en descubierto sus dientes bañados en sangre.

\- Naruto, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto una temblorosa pelinegra. Naruto volteo a ver a la mujer.

\- No podía seguir sonriendo Tsunami-chan, me dolió después de un rato, pero ahora puedo sonreír para toda la vida – dijo sombriamente Naruto, mientras empuñaba un cuchillo bañado en sangre al igual que su ropa.

\- NARUTO, ¡TUS OJOS! – dijo la pelinegra a todo volumen al ver sus azulados ojos bordeados de negro, no se cerraban.

\- No podía ver mi rostro, me comenzó a dar sueño y mis ojos se cerraban… me queme los parpados con el encendedor, ahora podré ver por siempre… mi nuevo rostro – dijo mientras volteaba levemente y apoyaba su mano en el espejo, luego dirigió sus fríos ojos en la pelinegra, quien esta ultima estaba retrocediendo y sus ojos se cristalizaban de la tristeza al ver a la persona quien consideraba como a su hijo, se estaba volviendo loco de remate.

-¿Qué ocurre Tsunami… acaso no soy hermoso? – pregunto Naruto con locura en su voz.

\- Si Naruto, si lo eres, déjame llamar a papa para que pueda ver tu hermoso rostro – dijo antes de darse vuelta bruscamente y correr hacia las escaleras, para buscar ayuda de su padre.

Ella corrió hasta la habitación de Tazuna y lo sacudió con nerviosismo a la vez que miraba la entrada con miedo de que Naruto se asomara. Haciendo que el hombre de avanzada edad se despertara confundido.

\- Papa, papa, rápido activa la alarma que Naruto quiere asesi… - no termino de decir la joven mujer al ver con terror y pánico a Naruto con el cuchillo preparado en manos.

\- Tsunami – dijo en tono juguetón con un toque de maldad – me mentiste – fue lo ultimo que dijo Naruto, antes de lanzarse con una velocidad tremenda, contra Tazuna y Tsunami para destriparlos. Tazuna que no podía creer que la persona a quien quería como a un nieto, el héroe de su pueblo, estaba acabando con la vida de su hija y suya, Tazuna lentamente cerró sus ojos y una lagrima solitaria salía en uno de ellos.

Inari se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido, parecía como un grito ahogado, pero luego de unos segundos no oyó nada más por lo que cerró sus ojos y trato de volver a conciliar el sueño. Pero Inari se movía de un lado a otro, ya que no podía dormir se sentía observado por alguien oculto en la oscuridad.

Inari lentamente abría sus ojos viendo hacia la puerta… de repente y sin previo aviso la mano de Naruto cubrió su boca con fuerza, poco a poco levanto su cuchillo bañado literalmente en sangre preparado para matar a Inari, quien este al ver el rostro de Naruto con esa desquiciada sonrisa tallada, lagrimas de terror brotaron por sus ojos.

Inari lucho constantemente contra Naruto, no podia creer como a la persona a quien consideraba como un hermano mayor, su heroe, su modelo a seguir, estaba por acabar con su vida, su futuro… sus sueños de ser como el, hasta que Naruto dijo:

**GO TO SLEEP.**

Luego de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Inari, que dicha habitación se encontraba toda manchada de sangre y en una de las paredes decía "ve a dormir".

Naruto a paso apresurado y seguro fue hasta la cocina, para luego prender todas las hornillas y dejar todas las luces de la planta baja prendidas.

Naruto salio de la casa y poniéndose la capucha comenzó a alejarse de la casa, hasta que…

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

La casa en donde vivía Tazuna junto a su familia, había explotado en todo el muelle. Haciendo que los vecinos salieran de sus casas alarmados y preocupados por la familia de la ahora destruida casa.

\- Naruto Uzumaki ha muerto, mi cordura se ha roto y me he quedado sediento de sangre, mi voluntad de fuego se ha apagado, ahora me conocerán como… Naruto The killer – dijo Naruto viendo la pantalla y se ponía en oscuridad.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno chicos y chicas de fanfic, he aquí el capitulo 2 que si que lo e echo muy largo. Bueno ahora Naruto se a quedado completamente cuerdo, ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora? ¿Volverá a konoha? ¿Podrá controlar su sed de sangra? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Maldad sin limites

Holaaaaa gente de fanfic, les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero como dice el dicho "mejor tarde que nunca" si quieren saber la tardanza vayan a mi primera historia cap 6 y ahí dirá, ya que me dio flojera escribir de nuevo esa parte. Jeje espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Maldad sin límites.**

.

.

**{Tres años después}.**

Lo que antes fue un muchacho de pelo rubio dorado, con unos ojos tan azules como el mar que reflejaban la inocencia, bondad, determinación y una gran valentía, con una voluntad de fuego inextinguible.

Se había transformado en una maquina psicópata de sangre fría con el puro deseo de matar a cualquiera quien viera a su camino sea niños, padres, ancianos, ninjas o personas que habían empezado a tener sus familias, Naruto Uzumaki o mejor conocido por todo el continente elemental como Naruto The Killer no tenia misericordia con ninguna de sus victimas, el psicópata iba de aldea a aldea arrebatando vidas inocentes con una maldad inhumana.

Ahora mismo, Naruto se encontraba caminando lentamente sin rumbo fijo por los bosques de Hi no Kuni en medio de la fría noche, mientras el bosque era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Tenía sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su ensangrentada sudadera blanca, tenia puesta la capucha, mientras los recuerdos de su miserable infancia golpeaban su retorcida mente, de cómo era golpeado por los aldeanos en día de sus cumpleaños, como buscaba comida en los contenedores de basura ya que a cualquier tienda que iba le ponían precios exageradamente altos, de cómo era traicionado por la gente que una vez considero como su familia, pero mas precisamente el recuerdo de cómo sus padres lo abandonaban a su suerte.

\- JAJAJAJAJA – comenzó a reír de una manera maniática el ex-rubio al recordar detalladamente a sus victimas gritando mientras pedían piedad, en mas de una ocasión entro en casas de muchas personas de diferentes aldeas y hacia sus "rondas diarias", el asesinato de cientos de personas inocentes era lo único que inundaba la cabeza del ojiazul a tal punto que en algunas ocasiones se había olvidado de la venganza en contra de su pueblo natal, le daba igual matar a cualquier inocente que se encontraba mientras derramara sangre se sentiría cómodo, Naruto mataba a su voluntad ya que Jeff ya no le decía que hacer.

**.**

**{Paisaje mental}.**

Vemos como en la jaula se veía a una mujer pelirroja, observando al pelinegro por una abertura de la jaula, como si de una película se tratase, en estos tres años ha visto con horror como Naruto asesinaba sin compasión a cientos de personas inocentes, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido su contenedor, se había convertido en algo peor que un monstruo.

Kurama desvía la mirada de la abertura para luego posarla en Jeff, quien este se acercaba lentamente hacia ella fuera de los barrotes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?... monstruo – dijo con frialdad la pelirroja, haciendo que el ojirrojo se detuviera.

\- Solo vine a recordarte, de lo que te ocurrirá si es que vuelves a curar a Naruto, como la primera vez que lo hiciste en Nami No Kuni – dijo el pelinegro de una manera digna de un psicópata. Esto izo que la reina de los bijus retrocediera sus recuerdos tiempo atrás.

.

**{Flash back}.**

\- Naruto, ¡NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR DETENTE! – grito suplicante la pelirroja al ver como Naruto caminaba hacia la habitación de Tazuna y en donde se encontraba Tsunami, y su posterior asesinato – no, al niño no, ¡NARUTO! – dijo una asustada ojirroja al ver como el ex-rubio se aproximaba a la habitación de Inari y al estar cara a cara con el infante, la pelirroja cerro sus ojos para evitar ver tal escena.

Kurama lentamente abrió sus ojos al notar en su cuello un objeto frió, para luego ver que efectivamente Jeff tenia su cuchillo en el cuello de la pelirroja dispuesto a acabar con ella.

\- Vuelves a curar a Naruto y le borras su belleza jaja, te rebano la garganta – amenazo el pelinegro, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara con furia, en ello Kurama intento reaccionar pero sentía como si su peso hubiera aumentado a una tonelada al voltear a su derecha pudo ver como los yunques que estaban encadenados a Jeff ahora la estaban encadenados a ella, en eso Jeff retira el cuchillo.

Resulta que Kurama en el momento que Naruto salto a la cascada y se dejara llevar por la corriente, el rubio quedo inconciente debido al fuerte impacto de una roca en la cabeza y en eso aprovecho el momento para sanar sus heridas desapareciendo así su retorcida sonrisa y le regeneraba sus parpados a la vez que su piel volvía a ser normal.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya, maldito monstruo – dijo la pelirroja con veneno en su voz hacia el pelinegro.

\- Ja, como si tu fueras diferente a mi – dijo de una manera sarcástica el asesino mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente de cara a la pelirroja.

\- Te equivocas no soy como tu – hablo la biju desviando la mirada, intentando convencerse de lo que decía.

-¿A si? estuviste a punto de abandonarlo a su suerte – dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que Kurama lo mirara con enojo pero por parte tenia razón, si no fuera por el ahora mismo Naruto estaría muerto ahogado en su propia sangre.

-¿Por qué lo salvaste? – pregunto seriamente. En eso Jeff decide darle la espalda.

\- Bueno, solamente quiero divertirme, desde que Hashirama y Madara me vencieron en aquella pelea en el valle del fin, y me encerrara en esa maldita prisión de Mokuton – hablo el pelinegro – aun que, me sorprende la compasión de Hashirama, pudo haber dejado que Madara me matara en ese momento pero lo detuvo – dijo mientras pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos azotaban su mente.

**.**

**{Fin de flash back}.**

Ambas personas estuvieron en un silencio sepulcral por unos minutos, hasta que la pelirroja decidió ver al pelinegro, quien este todavía le daba la espalda y se encontraba fuera de la jaula, algo que Kurama agradecía a Minato.

.

**[Música de Naruto (Despair) en esta escena].**

.

-¿Sufriste tanto como el? – pregunto con simpleza. Haciendo que el psicópata volteara a verla.

-¿Que? – pregunto confundido el pelinegro, en pocas ocasiones hablaba normal sin que la locura se apoderada de el.

\- Tú no eras así, ¿verdad? – Pregunto dándole cara a Jeff, quien este pese a su trastornada sonrisa se sentía confundido - ¿Quién eres en realidad, debajo de esa psicópata sonrisa? – pregunto mientras que poco a poco posaba su mano en la fría cara de Jeff quien este ultimo comenzó a respirar con nerviosismo.

En el momento que la pelirroja puso su mano en la mejilla del pelinegro, esta soltó un suspiro de la impresión al ver al antiguo Jeff Woods.

Un adolescente de cabello largo suave castaño, con unos ojos tan azules como un diamante en bruto y de piel bronceada con una cara de pura inocencia, Jeff que no daba crédito a lo que sentía, sentía como si tuviera sus parpados de vuelta y pensaba con claridad, levanto lentamente sus manos y al no ver su piel blanca abrió en grande sus ojos de la impresión, su ropa ya no se encontraba manchada de sangre seca, comenzó a tocar su cara y al sentir que su rostro ya no era como de cuero si no todo lo contrario era suave y calido, haciendo que soltara una risa de felicidad pero sin ninguna gota de maldad.

Jeff miro fijamente a Kurama quien esta lo miraba con lastima al ver en que se había transformado, Jeff lentamente conduce su mano hacia la de Kurama pero antes de que este llegara, la pelirroja la había retirado haciendo que la piel bronceada pasara a ser blanco puro, sus ojos castaños se volvieron rojos a la vez que sus parpados se desvanecían y su cabello castaño paso a ser negro al mismo tiempo que esa escalofriante sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, en eso el pelinegro empieza a respirar con nerviosismo y sus rojizos ojos se cristalizaran, sin previo aviso toma por el cuello a la pelirroja.

\- Recuerda… si muero, Naruto-kun muere y si el muere… tu mueres – dijo con calma la pelirroja mientras seguía observando al ahora pelinegro, quien este de una manera brusca suelta a Kurama y se da media vuelta para retirase de los barrotes. Pero la pelirroja seguía observándolo como se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

Mientras que Jeff en la oscuridad recuerda su dolorosa infancia, de cómo su padre solía golpearlo, de cómo su madre no lo comprendía, de cuando cumplió los 8 años comenzó a sentir esa sensación de matar y destruir todo a su alrededor, de aquel día que su cordura se rompió en mil pedazos por culpa de Randy y de sus amigos, de aquella noche que asesino a toda su familia por locura, el psicópata asesino no pudo evitar que una lagrima en solitario saliera de sus fríos ojos.

**.**

**[Fin de música].**

.

De repente la zona en donde se encontraba Jeff se tenso y pasaba a hacer mucho frió.

\- JAJAJAJA – rió maléficamente al sentir esa sensación de ardor, las ganas de matar estaban volviendo e inconcientemente el pelinegro se lo transmitía a Naruto.

**.**

**{Mundo real}.**

Ahora vemos como Naruto corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, en busca de una nueva victima para "llevarla adormir", nuevamente siente esa sensación de matar sea quien se cruce en el camino.

**.**

**{Konoha}.**

Ahora nos centramos en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, mas específicamente en una mansión de dos pisos en la sala de dicha casa se puede ver a un hombre rubio de unos aparentes 27 años, se encontraba sentado en el sillón y al frente suyo viendo varios papeles de estadísticas económicas de la aldea, con el pasar de los años las cosas para Konoha no estaban para nada bien, principalmente las aldeas cercanas a Konoha habían rotos sus tratados de alianzas apenas se enteraron de la noticia de que Naruto había sido expulsado, ni bien Gaara se entero estuvo por declararles la guerra, pero luego de reflexionar decidió seguir aliado con Konoha para mantener el credo de su mejor amigo, algo que Minato tuvo que agradecer de rodillas al quinto Kazekage. Lo raro es que no recibieron noticia alguna del país de las olas, a lo que dedujeron que tal vez no se habían enterado.

\- Naruto, ¿Dónde estas? – se dijo a si mismo el rubio mayor pensando en su pobre hijo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su sake. Desde el día en que llegaron a la aldea Minato no paro en mandar a varios ninjas por todo el continente, pero lo raro es que muy pocos no volvían, cada vez que mandaba un escuadrón de 10 ninjas conformado tanto de Chunnins como de ambus solamente volvían 7 o 6, por lo que tuvo que suspender la búsqueda hasta que se aclarara las desapariciones.

-¿Papa? – Pregunto un pelirrojo adolescente de unos 16 años, apareciendo atrás de su padre - ¿en donde esta mama y Naruko-nee chan? – pregunto con tranquilidad el Uzumaki a su padre quien este volteo a ver a su hijo. El pelirrojo se encontraba vestido con un pantalón ambu negro y una camiseta blanca con un collar del clan Namikaze en su cuello.

\- Ha, tu en donde crees que estén hijo, están de nuevo en el departamento de Naruto – dijo con un tono de voz apagado.

\- Hm. en ese caso las iré a ver, no bebas mucho ¿okay? – decía el pelirrojo mientras besaba la mejilla de su padre, quien este solamente asintió al pedido de su hijo.

Luego de ello Menma procedió salir de la casa para dirigirse a la zona baja del pueblo, cuando el muchacho se entero de que tenia un hermano mayor y de cómo fue su vida no pudo evitar odiar a sus padres por lo que habían echo, pero luego de unos meses los perdono al ver que tanto como ellos y el también sufrían por lo de Naruto.

.

**{Mientras tanto en el departamento de Naruto}.**

Vemos como en la antigua casa del rubio Uzumaki se encontraba limpia de polvo y suciedad, en la habitación de Naruto podemos ver a una mujer pelirroja de unos 25 años acostada en la vieja cama de su hijo, se encontraba recostada dándole la espalda a la puerta de la habitación mientras que abrazaba una fotografía que aparecía su hijo en compañía del equipo 7.

\- Sochi, mi vida ¿Dónde estas? *snif* *snif* - dijo la Uzumaki mientras un rió de lagrimas salía de sus ojos, desde que volvió a Konoha ya no era la alegre e hiperactiva Kushina que solía ser, desde que supo como fue la miserable vida de Naruto no pudo evitar desmayarse en el acto y permaneció en cama por tres semanas, no comía y no bebía, por lo que Tsunade tuvo que ir a la mansión e internarla.

Luego de eso decidió comprar el departamento en donde solía vivir su primogénito, no es que ella y Minato se separaran pero luego de lo ocurrido, pasaba más tiempo en el departamento que en la mansión Namikaze.

\- Mama, vayamos a casa – hablo una hermosa chica de 16 años de edad, rubia de ojos azulados, con un envidiable cuerpo para su edad, vestía unos jeans flexibles azules y una camiseta con botones ambus – vamos, volvamos a la mansión, Menma vino por nosotras – dijo ella a su madre que esta aun seguía dándole la espalda.

\- De acuerdo hija – dijo en tono de voz apagado, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y dejaba la fotografía en la mesita de luz, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noche en donde salía su hijo.

Luego de lo ocurrido las 3 personas comenzaron a caminar por los iluminados caminos de la aldea, en ello Kushina ve a lo lejos a su "mejor amiga" Mikoto, quien esta tenia una expresión de lo mas serio al ver a la pelirroja.

\- Mik… mikoto, Ho…hola – hablaba con nerviosismo la Uzumaki a la Uchiha quien esta simplemente paso a un lado de ella – espera por… por favor Mikoto – dijo la pelirroja en un tono casi suplicante, haciendo que la pelinegra se detuviera y volteara a penas a verla.

-¿Qué quieres, Uzumaki? – dijo en un tono de voz muerta hacia la pelirroja, haciendo que esta ultima se alarmara un poco.

\- Bu… bueno me preguntaba si…si podrías… - no termino de decir la pelirroja al ver que Mikoto la interrumpió dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

\- Te he dicho un millón de veces que NO, jamás te daré una foto de Naruto – dijo un tanto enojada y veneno hacia la pelirroja – sinceramente me has decepcionado y mejor olvídate de las fotos por que no te daré ni una sola, por mi te puedes morir con la duda de cómo era "tu querido hijo" – sentencio la mujer dándose vuelta y marchándose, dejando a unos furiosos gemelos y a una destrozada Kushina.

¿Por qué esta reacción de la Uchiha contra la Uzumaki, bueno para eso tendremos que retroceder 3 años y dos meses?

**.**

**{Flash back}.**

{3 semanas después de la expulsión de Naruto}.

Nos encontramos ahora en la sala de los concejales hablando de ciertos asuntos ocurridos después de la expulsión del rubio, ciertamente Minato se encontraba hasta el cuello de quejas y amenazas.

\- Hokage-sama nuestros ambus nos han informado que… las aldeas cercanas han decidido romper nuestros tratados de alianza, no sabemos quien pero alguien ha divulgado la noticia – dijo un hombre de avanzada edad de pelo gris.

Minato se encontraba sentado en su correspondiente silla con la mirada perdida y con ojeras de tanto llorar y de no dormir.

-¿Saben algo de Naruto-kun? – pregunto con un tono de voz apagado a su lado se encontraba la matriarca Uzumaki, no prestándole atención de lo que dijo el peliegris.

\- No, Hokage-sama, pero… - callo la anciana mujer, mientras pensaba en decir lo siguiente – hemos recibido informes de diversas aldeas, que han ocurrido misteriosos asesinatos al azar – termino de decir la mujer mientras miraba la reacción del hokage.

-¿De que están hablando? – pregunto un mas que confundido Minato, seguido de su esposa.

En eso cierto sannin de los sapos ase acto de presencia, mira hacia los decadentes concejales y les hace una seña para que salga.

\- Lo que Homura y Koharu tratan de decirles, es que… desde que Naruto se fue han ocurrido asesinatos en masa, pero son mas frecuentes por la noche – comenzó a decir el peligris con seriedad – yo junto a un grupo de ambus estuvimos buscando a Naruto, en eso divisamos un pequeño poblado de nuestra ubicación, decidimos parar allí y… - comenzó a narrar el invocador de sapos.

.

**{Narración de Jiraiya.}**

El sol brilla en todo su esplendor mientras algunos pájaros cantaban del bello dia.

Ahora vemos como un grupo de 5 ambus liderados por Jiraiya se encontraban saltando por los bosques, el grupo amb. Se encontraba conformado por 2 mujeres una pelimorada llamada Yugao y otra mujer castaña y tres hombres especializados en rastreo.

\- Paremos aquí y tomemos un descanso – hablo de manera seria el peligris a la vez que saltaba del árbol al suelo y caminaba hacia unos troncos caídos, al llegar toma asiento en uno de estos.

\- Mika, ¿sientes su chakra? – pregunto esperanzado el viejo a la castaña.

\- Lo siento Jiraiya-sama, lo único que siento es el de todos nosotros – dijo la joven mujer a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, haciendo que el sannin bajara el rostro a la vez que apretaba sus dientes.

Decidido Jiraiya se levanto del tronco y cuando su escuadrón estaba por seguirlo puso su mano en frente de todos.

\- No, descansen un poco mas, tengo que hablar con alguien – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se introducía al bosque, una vez que estuvo a un par de metros de los jóvenes ninjas, el sannin se arrodillo y hacia una serie de sellos a una velocidad considerable, puso sus manos en tierra y en una pequeña explosión de humo apareció un sapito anaranjado fuerte.

Jiraiya no pudo evitar mirar al animalito con lastima, después de todo fue la primera convocatoria de su ahijado.

\- Hola Jiraiya-chan, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto de educada manera.

\- Gamakichi-kun ¿saben algo del paradero de Naruto-kun? – pregunto cordialmente el viejo ninja, desde que Naruto fue expulsado e intentaban encontrarlo no había dejado rastro alguno.

\- *Suspiro* lo siento Jiraiya, pero al igual que ustedes, también la hemos tenido difícil – decía un apenado sapo a la vez que agachaba su mirada. Jiraiya apenas oyó eso no pudo evitar entristecerse.

-… Gracias Gamakichi – dijo mientras le tocaba la cabeza con gratitud, una vez de eso procedió a pararse a la vez que el sapo desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Desde aquel día Jiraiya apenas pasaba tiempo en los baños termales, en algunas ocasiones se iba a un bar y tomaba más de la cuenta, pero la que mas peor la pasaba era Tsunade desde aquel día siempre bebía bastante apenas salía de su casa.

Luego de la pequeña charla que tuvo con el sapo, el sannin se dirigió hacia su grupo quienes estos se encontraban comiendo de lo lindo.

\- Jiraiya-sama ya estamos listos para continuar con la búsqueda, pero por favor coma algo antes de continuar – pidió la pelimorada a la vez que le extendía un plato de comida ligera al ninja de avanzada edad, quien este asintió con una triste sonrisa.

Luego de eso, el grupo continuo saltando hasta que la kunoichi sensorial sintió diversos chakras, no eran de grandes magnitudes a lo que dedujo de que habría cerca simples civiles.

\- Jiraiya-sama detecto chakras débiles en esa dirección, debe de haber un pueblo pequeño por allí – informo la castaña a la vez que señalaba un camino y continuaba saltando.

\- Hm… en ese caso iremos allí, tal vez Naruto-kun haya parado allí para poder descansar… de seguro lo encontraremos o al menos preguntaremos si alguien lo ha visto – dijo el sannin intentando convencerse a si mismo de lo que decía.

Luego de eso el grupo entro a un pequeño pueblo caminando de lo mas tranquilo, recibiendo algunas miradas de desprecio y asco de algunos pobladores, Jiraiya internamente se preguntaba si estas eran las miradas que recibía Naruto cuando este era pequeño, un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro.

\- De acuerdo, escuchen con atención – dijo mientras volteaba a ver el joven grupo de ambus – cada uno se separara y con las fotos que les daré a continuación, irán preguntando a la personas si han visto a Naruto ¿entendieron sus ordenes? – dijo seriamente el peligris y luego de recibir un "hai señor", el sannin procedió a entrarles a cada uno una foto del rubio ojiazul – en 45 minutos nos volvemos a juntar aquí, vayan – ordeno a lo que todos los ninjas salieron en saltos a cumplir su misión.

Jiraiya se encontraba caminando a paso rápido preguntando y describiendo el aspecto físico del Uzumaki, mientras seguía caminando pudo ver a lo lejos una casa con cintas en las puertas y ventanas que decían "prohibido el paso".

\- Disculpe señorita, pero ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? – pregunto el sannin con gran curiosidad a una viejita que rondaba entre unos 85 años.

\- Hm… ninja de Konoha ¿he? – hablo con desconfianza la mujer de avanzada edad – hace una semana alguien entro en esa casa y masacro a una familia entera… dos niños y unos jóvenes padres… se … se cree que la mujer se encontraba embarazada – hablo con pena y tristeza la anciana. Dejando a un horrorizado Jiraiya con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Como, quien podría hacer tal cosa!? – pregunto con total rabia en su voz.

\- Nadie sabe… muchos dicen que es un demonio salido del mismo infierno… otros dicen que es un alma en pena buscando saciar su sed de sangre – sentencio la mujer mientras retomaba su marcha.

Dejando a un mas que asustado y confundido ninja de Konoha.

\- (Necesito tener mas información de esto… Minato tiene que saberlo) – pensó el peligris mientras se disponía a entrarse en la abandonada y triste casa.

Una vez que entro vio que los muebles se encontraban fuera de lugar, y en una de sus paredes decía con sangre seca "JAJAJAJA" un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver dichas palabras, luego de eso subió las escaleras para el segundo piso.

Al llegar fue hacia la habitación de los infantes sintió como el ambiente se tensaba y corría algo de frió, al abrir la puerta y entrar vio como las camas estaban manchadas de sangre y detrás de las camas, en la pared escrito con sangre decía "**GO TO SLEEP**", vio como un osito de peluche se encontraba manchado con un poco de sangre, Jiraiya lo tomo en manos y viendo el peluche con dolor y lastima, un sentimiento de rabia y enojo lo envolvió, dejo el muñeco en una mesita de luz y se fue con dirección a la habitación de la pareja.

Al entrar vio la cama matrimonial con las sabanas desordenadas y con sangre en las paredes, había sangre en formas de manos dando clara señal de haber lucha en aquel cuarto. Dirigió su vista hacia la mesita de alado y miro una fotografía de la pareja feliz, una hermosa mujer pelinegra, un hombre pelirrojo y unos gemelos viendo al frente todos sonriendo.

El sannin no lo soporto mas y salio de la casa con dirección al lugar en donde acordó juntarse con su equipo.

Después de unos minutos ya todos se encontraban en el lugar pactado por el sannin de los sapos, con la esperanza de que alguno sepa algo de su ahijado.

-¿Tuvieron suerte? – pregunto con ansia en su voz mientras miraba con entusiasmo al grupo de jóvenes ninjas, que tras lo dicho una negativa fue lo que obtuvo.

\- Lo siento Jiraiya-sama, pero no hemos tenida suerte… es como si a Naruto-san se lo hubiera devorado la tierra – dijo la chica como si nada, ganándose una mala mirada del viejo ninja.

\- Por favor Yugao-san, no vuelvas a decir eso… tarde o temprano lo encontraremos, se lo prometí a Tsunade – dijo con melancolía mientras miraba para abajo.

\- Ha lo… lo siento Jiraiya-sama no quise ofenderlo – se disculpo la pelimorada a la vez que hacia una reverencia.

\- Por favor no hagas eso – dijo el viejo pervertido mientras le sonreía tristemente. En eso un hombre llamado Body del grupo de búsqueda, a pocos metros de ellos como un grupo de aldeanos se acercaba con malas intenciones.

\- Oigan ¿Cuál es su problema? – dijo el joven de 25 años, peliazul y de test blanca, mientras miraba como el grupo de civiles les arrojaba piedras y tenían en manos palas, antorchas y rastrillos.

\- Largo de aquí, bastardos – grito uno mientras arrojaba un ladrillo al los de Konoha.

\- Son unos malditos monstruos – grito otro.

\- Tranquilos por favor, debe de haber un error ¿Cuál es problema? – dijo un confuso Jiraiya, esto solamente enfureció mas a los pobladores.

-¡¿Creen que somos idiotas?!, sabemos lo que le hicieron a Naruto-kun, son unos asqueroso embusteros – dijo un mas que cabreado aldeano.

\- Pero ¿como?... de acuerdo nos iremos – dijo un serio Jiraiya a la vez que soltaba un poco de instinto asesino en contra la turba, haciendo que estos retrocedieran un poco – vamonos, continuemos con la búsqueda – dijo mientras se daba vuelta seguido de su escuadrón.

Luego de lo ocurrido el escuadrón liderado por Jiraiya se encontraban nuevamente saltando por los árboles por unos 30 minutos, hasta que Mika siente algo que la deja de piedra y temblando de miedo, algo que el invocador de sapos noto y decidió pararse a su lado con preocupación en su cara.

\- Mika-san ¿pasa algo, te encuentras bien? – Pregunto con seriedad el sannin, mientras miraba la cara de miedo de la chica que miraba hacia una dirección en especifico - ¿Qué sientes Mika? – pregunto el sannin mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la chica, quien esta escucho la pregunta de su superior y volteo a verlo.

.

**[Música de Nine tail demond fox en esta escena]**

.

\- Jiraiya-sama ciento… siento como una… una presencia oscura y maligna proveniente en esa dirección – dijo la chica mientras temblorosa apuntaba hacia la dirección con su dedo índice. Haciendo que el resto del grupo se pusiera un poco nervioso algo que el peligris noto.

\- Tranquilos, mientras yo este aquí nada malos les pasara, lo prometo – dijo un determinado Jiraiya mientras que una sonrisa de total confianza adornaba su rostro, esto izo que los ninjas calmaran sus nervios – Mika, necesito tu ayuda en esto, dime ¿a cuantos kilómetros de aquí percibes su chakra? – pregunto el ninja mientras posaba a la castaña frente de el.

La ninja sensor respira y exhala para calmar sus nervios, algo que consiguió.

\- Calculo que unos… 35 kilómetros de aquí, tal vez menos – dijo la castaña con algo de miedo en su voz.

\- Bien… andando, tenemos que averiguar de quien se trata, pero si llega a ser Orochimaru no se metan ¿si? – dijo con actitud de un líder que no aceptaría un NO de respuesta. Creyendo que el temible chakra que sentía la castaña era el de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

El grupo de ninjas fueron acercándose al lugar a paso rápido pero seguro, seguido de esto oyeron lo que parecía una escalofriante y psicópata risa proveniente de esa dirección, Mika estaba sudando jamás había sentido algo así en su vida, es como si un monstruo estuviera allí.

\- Estén alertas – advirtió el peliazul de ojos negros, Yugao toma el mango de su espada en caso de emergencia.

El grupo se esconde en unos arbustos viendo al frente suyo una parte del bosque abierto, lo que parecía un adolescente vestido con una sudadera blanca y unos jeans negros traía en si una capucha y algunos mechones negros salían de esta, dándole la espalda a los arbustos, en su mano izquierda traía un cuchillo manchado de sangre al igual que su manga de su sudadera.

En eso Mika, siente un chakra familiar a la vez que siente como todo el bosque desaparecía y el ambiente pasaba a ser oscuro, un aura oscura rodea al encapuchado.

\- Jiraiya-sama extrañamente… siento el chakra de Naruto-san en ese sujeto – dijo la castaña mirando fijamente al encapuchado.

El peligris apenas escucho eso salio del arbusto pensando que por fin había encontrado a su ahijado para pedirle perdón de rodillas, lentamente iba saliendo mirando fijamente al encapuchado

-¿Na… naruto? – Pregunto el peligris con nerviosismo en su voz, pero el encapuchado no se dio la vuelta pero se sintió en todo el radio un fuerte instinto asesino y un olor a muerte comenzó a poblar la zona – ¿Uzumaki Naruto? – pregunto sudando la gota gorda y no era de mas el instinto era demasiado fuerte.

El encapuchado solamente comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al peligris, ignorándolo por completo.

.

**[Fin de música].**

.

Sin previo aviso en un golpe de velocidad desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

\- Jiraiya-sama, siento que su chakra esta alejándose de nosotros – dijo la castaña saliendo del arbusto seguido de los demás.

-¡¿Por donde Mika, por donde?! – pregunto un mas que molesto y enfadado sannin de los sapos a su ninja sensor, quien esta no se espero esa reacción del ninja.

\- Por… por allá – dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una línea de árboles.

Jiraiya comenzó a saltar hacia el encapuchado, que luego de unos segundos alcanzo a divisarlo saltando cada vez alejándose de ellos.

-¡DETENTE! – grito un mas que alterado sannin, pero sin previo aviso el encapuchado volvió a desaparecer – Mika – dijo volteando levemente hacia la castaña.

\- Por allí – dijo mientras voltea a su izquierda seguida por los demás, luego de unos minutos todos se detienen en una rama muy grande.

\- Mika ¿por donde se fue? – pregunto mientras jadeaba un poco, la castaña cerro sus ojos ya que ahora le estaba costando detectarlo… pero luego de unos segundos abrió en grandes sus ojos con temor.

\- Esta… esta… - empezó a balbucear la chica, frente a la mirada de sus compañeros - ¡atrás nuestro! – dijo de la nada a la vez que voltea para atrás seguida de los demás, y efectivamente ahí se encontraba esa presencia aterradora apoyado en un árbol con la pierna apoyada en este y con los brazos cruzados, la capucha no deja ver su rostro pero si una sonrisa poco común, lo curioso es que alado del encapuchado se encontraba una soga delgada.

Jiraiya por su parte miraba la vestimenta del encapuchado, manchada de sangre y esa desquiciada sonrisa de lo mas vil, luego de eso con su vista persiguió la soga que seguía subiendo y subiendo, lo que vio lo izo sudar bastante ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes? En sus lados había cientos y cientos de cuchillos apuntando hacia el y su grupo con claras intenciones de acabar con ellos.

\- Maldito, monstruo – gruño con enfado la pelimorada al ver que habían caído en su trampa, el encapuchado lentamente poso su cuchillo en la soga y ni más bien el afilado objeto izo contacto con la soga, esta la empezó a cubrir un aura de color azul celeste, lo que era efectivamente elemento Futon trasmitido en todos lo cuchillos, haciéndolos altamente letales.

Lo siguiente que diría el encapuchado dejaría con la piel de gallina a sus victimas – **SHHH GO TO SLEEP – **dijo de una manera digna de un psicópata, en un rápido movimiento corto la soga y los cuchillos salieron disparados en contra el grupo, quienes estos se encontraban horrorizado esperando el golpe de gracia.

-_¡Invocación: Unión con la boca de Sapo!_ – Dijo mientras que todo se comenzó a volver húmedo y blando - ¡Rasengan! – dijo mientras que impactaba para abajo, haciendo que el grupo junto con jiraiya bajar a alta velocidad hacia el suelo.

Haciendo que los cuchillos se desviaran de su trayectoria pero uno de los hombres recibió un cuchillo en la rodilla.

Una vez en tierra, el sannin pervertido mira para todos lados pero por donde mire, no ve al misterioso encapuchado, entonces suspira en derrota y voltea a ver a su grupo quienes estaban atendiendo a su malherido amigo.

-¿Como te encuentras? – pregunto el sannin mientras se arrodillaba al lado del malherido ninja, quien este tenia fuertemente los ojos cerrados a la vez que mordía sus dientes para ahogar el grito.

\- Jiraiya-sama, necesitamos llevarlo al hospital de Konoha – dijo una enfadada pelimorada por lo ocurrido.

\- En ese caso andando, nos tomara 50 minutos en llegar, déjenme vendarle esto – dijo mientras con un venda le hacia un nudo al ninja, deteniendo el sangrado temporalmente.

Mientras internamente se seguía haciendo la pregunta ¿Quién era el encapuchado, que tan fuerte era?.

.

{**Fin de la narración**}.

Tanto el hokage como su esposa se encontraban impactados por dicha noticia y más cuando supieron lo que le paso a esa pobre familia.

-¿Crees que Naruto-kun pudo…? – pregunto con miedo de que fuera su hijo el responsable de esa masacre. Ganándose una mala mirada del viejo ninja.

\- No lo creo, Naruto jamás haría esa monstruosidad… además ahí amigos que lo respaldan, en su ausencia Naruto izo varios amigos y… Mikoto lo cuidaba de niño y ella dijo que jamás dudaría de el – dijo con un eje de tristeza, esto izo que Kushina lo mirara con curiosidad por la ultima parte que dijo el sannin.

-¿Mikoto? – pregunto con gran curiosidad.

\- Tenemos registros de que Mikoto cuidaba mucho de Naruto cunado este era niño, solían sacarse muchas fotos juntos y… - no termino de decir el viejo al ver como la pelirroja salía corriendo de la sala - ¿pero que? – pregunto confundido el peligris a su alumno.

\- *Suspiro*, desde que llegamos a estado buscando una foto de Naruto para ver como era – dijo con pesar en sus palabras – como… como quisiera que Sarutobi estuviera aquí, de seguro sabría que hacer – dijo con dolor al recordar a la persona a quien una vez considero un padre, pero tras lo dicho Jiraiya comenzó a sudar un poco a la vez que desviaba su mirada, dicha reacción fue notada por el rayo amarillo de Konoha – Jiraiya-sensei, Hiruzen ¿murió, no? – pregunto con algo de seriedad en sus palabras.

\- Jejeje – rió nerviosamente el peligris – bueno… ha de todos modos te lo iba a contar, pero no pensé que tan pronto, veras… - comenzó a narrar el sannin a su estudiante, quien este abrió en grandes sus ojos al terminar de oír lo que dijo el sabio sapo.

.

**{Mientras con Kushin}.**

Vemos como la pelirroja corría a toda velocidad hacia el complejo Uchiha, con la esperanza de que su "mejor amiga" le diera una foto de su amado hijo.

\- ¡Mikoto-chan, Mikoto… por favor abre! – dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta a la vez que apoyaba su cara en la puerta, escucho el sonido del picaporte de la puerta girando a lo que retrocede para atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres… Uzumaki? – pregunto de una manera muerta la pelinegra a su ex-mejor amiga.

\- Bueno… veras me han dicho, que tienes algunas… fotos de Naruto-chan y quisiera una – pidió la pelirroja con amabilidad, en eso la Uchiha la mira con puro odio.

\- Ha, ¿te refieres a las miles de fotos que tengo de Naruto-kun? – pregunto con seriedad, a lo que Kushina asintió feliz pensando que la pelinegra le daría una foto de su Sochi.

\- S… si, por favor – pidió nuevamente solo para ver como la mujer le sonreía con arrogancia.

\- Pues claro que… ¡NO! – dijo con enojo, mientras se disponía a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la Uzumaki, y cuando estaba por hacerlo la pelirroja le puso una mano en la puerta.

\- Por… por favor Mikoto, solo quiero una – pidió con desesperación la pelirroja - ¡Quiero una foto de mi hijo! – dijo en voz alta, colmando la paciencia de la pelinegra, quien esta abrió de la nada la puerta y tomo por el cuello a la esposa del estapandola contra la pared del frente en donde estaba el logo del clan Uchiha

-¡DEJO DE SER TU HIJO HACE AÑOS, ESTUPIDA! – Grito con furia en sus palabras, mientras oprimía con gran fuerza el cuello de la pelirroja, quien esta se estaba quejando del dolor - ¡¿tienes idea de lo que sufrió?!, Perseguido en su cumpleaños, maltratado, golpeado por algo que nunca fue, ¿sabes lo que es eso? – dijo con rabia la mujer, mientras soltaba a la pelirroja quien esta callo de rodillas al suelo a la vez que lloraba, no por el dolor que sintió, si no por lo dicho de la Uchiha.

Mikoto se dio vuelta para entrar a su casa, pero fue detenida por las suplicas de la pelirroja.

\- Por… por favor, dame… dame una foto de Naruto – dijo mientras miraba sin emoción a la pelinegra con los ojos en lagrimas.

\- Tsk, además de estupida eres sorda ¿verdad? – Dijo con enojo hacia la Uzumaki – si quieres una foto de el, ve a su departamento, quizás encuentres una – dijo mientras entraba a su casa y cerraba la puerta con enojo.

Tras oír eso Kushina fue corriendo hacia el departamento de asignaturas de hogares y luego de encontrar la dirección de Naruto, salio corriendo a alta velocidad hacia allí, una vez que estuvo al frente de la puerta de su hijo, con temor lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la perilla y al girar vio como era el hogar de su hijo.

El ambiente era desolador y oscuro con algo de tristeza, Kushina se acerco a la ventana y la abría para que entrara algo de luz del atardecer, lentamente pasaba por cada habitación para ver como vivía su hijo, hasta que llego a la habitación de Naruto en donde dormía, tomo asiento en la cama y veía a su alrededor hasta que dio con la foto del equipo 7, ella tomo la fotografía en sus manos viendo detenidamente al hijo que abandono.

En donde allí estaba Naruto sonriendo con el pulgar para arriba y con una sonrisa determinante, se veía muy feliz en aquella foto de repente se ve como gotas de agua caen en la cara de Naruto, lentamente se ve como Kushina tenia un rió de lagrimas cubriendo su rostro.

\- Naruto… - dijo en un tono de pocas ganas de vivir, mientras se acostaba y abrazaba con fuerza la foto hasta que quedo dormida en aquella cama.

**.**

**{Fin del flash back}.**

Vemos como la puerta de la mansión se abría, dejando paso a la esposa del hokage junto a sus hijos, Minato ve a su esposa.

-¿Tienen hambre? – Pregunto con algo de emoción luego de recibir un asentimiento dijo – que bien, por que nuestro menú de hoy es ramen – dijo en tono bromista, logrando cambiar las caras largas de su familia.

.

**{Con Naruto}.**

Podemos ver ahora una cabaña de dos pisos de aspecto humilde, lo raro es que las luces se encontraban apagadas y la puerta se encontraba abierta dejando ver solamente total oscuridad.

En la oscura sala se ven los muebles y mesas tiradas con algo de sangre, en la cocina estaba todo normal pero oscuro.

Vemos como la cámara apunta hacia unos jeans negros dándole la espalda y afrente de la persona se ve otras dos piernas femeninas, en eso las piernas de afrente caen pesadamente dejando ver a una hermosa adolescente rubia de ojos castaños y en su cara se veía una desquiciada sonrisa tallada cruelmente, pero sus ojos reflejaban terror y miedo.

Lentamente la cámara va subiendo hacia arriba dejando ver a un encapuchado de sudadera blanca, espaciosamente se da vuelta dejando ver a un ojiazul pelinegro de piel completamente blanca, con su cuchillo frente de el viéndolo con admiración en eso lame su ensangrentado cuchillo, ensanchando a un mas su aterradora sonrisa.

\- Jajaja, tres menos falta uno – dijo en tono juguetón pero a la vez macabro, en los pasillos se veía una pequeña familia sin vida - ¿Dónde… donde estas? Jajaja – dijo como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

En eso el ex-rubio dirige su vista a un armario que se encontraba poco abierto dejando ver una delgada línea oscura, el psicópata se va acercando poco a poco con malas intenciones, al estar al frente ve por la línea oscura lo que estaba buscando.

En eso el pelinegro abre bruscamente el armario, dejando ver a un aterrado niño de 8 años viendo al psicópata con terror marcada en su cara y en sus azulados ojos, que se encontraba agachado con las rodillas en su torso pero al ver a la macabra figura comienza a retroceder, pero para su mala suerte choca contra la pared.

\- JAjaja, pero que lindo, tratando de escapar – dijo de una manera demencial mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su cuchillo – **GO TO SLEEP **– fue lo ultimo que dijo, la cámara apunta fuera de la casa y se oyen gritos desgarradores, hasta que el silencio reino en el lugar.

Una figura con sudadera blanca bañada en sangre como su Jean se veía en la entrada, saliendo espaciosamente al terminar con su actividad de siempre, lentamente se introduce en los bosques y desaparece de la pantalla a la vez que se oía una macabra risa.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Okay mis queridos lectores aquí el capitulo 3, por favor dejen sus review y su opinión del capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, hasta la proxima.


	4. Revelaciones

Hola gente de fanfic, he aquí el capitulo 4 de esta aterradora historia, disculpen la pequeña tardanza recuerden que todavía voy al secundario y estoy por empezar las clases, por lo que me será un poco difícil actualizar mis 2 historias.

Pero también aclaro que ya más o menos tengo un horario pensado para actualizar, pero no lo voy a publicar ahora ya que no los quiero dejar ilusionados.

También gracias por los review, contestare lo siguiente y vamos con el capitulo :'D

.

.

**-James:**Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, pero nunca pase por lo de Jeff y me puse a pensar, "Si hay tantas historias de Naruto siendo golpeado, maltratado, abandonado ¿como no hay una versión demente? luego de leer la historia de Jeff The Killer me fije que el y Naruto de las historias de (descuido, abandono) tienen varias similitudes así que se me ocurrió y lo publique" jejeje.

**.**

**-Lector Shenlong**: Bueno con respecto a tu tercera pregunta es que Naruto podrá controlar mas o menos su locura pero a la vez no jeje.

.

-**Erick Kingdom:** gracias por el halago amigo, jejeje.

.

-**Ken The Killer:** Sinceramente soy casi fan de los creepypasta jeje, pero esta historia se me ocurrió de la nada ya que me pedía a gritos salir, algo que al final pasó jejeje

Gracias por tu review.

.

-**colocolo4178:** Amigo de veras que no quieres que Naruto no perdone a su familia… pues eso no pasara jajaja (risa psicópata)… creo XD.

.

**-Yoshuco:**De verdad me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia jejeje, gracias por el review.

.

-**Chivotenkai: **Si se que Kushina merece mas de lo que le izo Mikoto, pero le espera algo malo en los siguientes capitulo jajaja, gracias por tu review.

.

**-Joakiiin14:**GRACIAS POR DECIRME AMIGO, atención gente que me siguen como habrán visto en mi capitulo anterior e cometido un error con la edad de Kushina y Minato, pero ahora lo corregiré.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Revelaciones.**

**.**

**.**

**{2 semanas después}.**

Vemos como Minato Namikaze, el actual Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, caminaba con rumbo fijo hacia el hospital de su aldea natal. Desde que tuvo esa "charla" con su maestro en aquel día no pudo evitar sentir mas culpa por su hijo perdido, recuerda aquel día pieza por pieza.

**.**

**{Flash back}.**

\- Como… como quisiera que Sarutobi estuviera aquí, de seguro sabría que hacer – dijo con dolor al recordar a la persona a quien una vez considero como a su padre, pero tras lo dicho, Jiraiya empezó a sudar un poco a la vez que desviaba su mirada, dicha reacción fue notada por el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha – Jiraiya-sensei, Hiruzen ¿murió, no? – pregunto con gran seriedad a la vez que arqueaba una ceja.

\- He, jejeje – rió nerviosamente el peligris – bueno, veras… *suspiro* de todos modos te lo iba a contar, pero no pensé que tan pronto, veras aquel día en que Orochimaru invadió a Konoha y lucho contra el Sandaime – comenzó a decir – Hiruzen sobrevivió a la extracción de su alma al Shinigami, pero sufrió un agotamiento extremo y entro en estado de coma, por lo que lo tuvimos que tratarlo en el hospital en una zona restringida – termino de contar el sannin de los sapos, esperando la reacción de su pupilo que no se izo esperar.

-¿¡COMO!? – pregunto un mas que molesto Minato por haberle ocultado tal información - ¿¡y cuando tenían planeado decirme tal cosa, he!? – decía mientras se ponía en pie y procedía a salir de su oficina con rumbo al hospital seguido del invocador de sapos.

\- Minato cálmate, te lo íbamos a decir, pero… a su tiempo, con lo de Naruto no… - no termino de decir ya que fue interrumpido por Minato.

-¡No metas a mi hijo como excusa ¿oíste?! – dijo molestamente el ojiazul mientras seguía caminando y volteaba levemente a ver a su maestro. Luego de unos 15 minutos de caminata llegaron hasta el hospital.

\- Sígueme Minato – dijo mientras tomaba la delantera el peligris mientras Minato le seguía el paso – como dije antes, decidimos ponerlo en una zona de mayor seguridad del hospital, en donde solamente los doctores autorizados pueden entrar – dijo mientras se aproximaban a una puerta blanca, y ya cuando el sannin estuvo frente a la puerta precedió a girar el picaporte.

Dando lugar a un pasillo blanco y ancho, bien iluminado, varios doctores y ambus caminando y custodiando el lugar.

Jiraiya se detuvo de repente dejando extrañado a Minato, pero Jiraiya volteo a ver a su derecha y el rubio siguió su mirada se topo con una vidriera y al otro lado ahí estaba… el Sandaime Hokage acostado en una cama de hospital con maquinas a su alrededor que lo ayudaban a mantener su respiración nivelada.

Minato al ver tal escena, sintió como su corazón se estremecía al ver a su figura paterna en ese reprobable, se encontraba con una mascarilla en la boca y se veía su aliento en el plástico, Minato se dirige a la puerta y procede a entrar a la sala seguido de Jiraiya.

Minato se detiene al lado del "viejo mono" mirándolo con gran pesar, internamente se hacia una pregunta.

\- Sensei – llamo el rubio a su maestro quien este dirigió su mirada hacia su pupilo – ¿el… el… como fue con Naruto? – pregunto sin ver al peligris, quien este ultimo suspiro ya que se esperaba esa pregunta.

\- Bueno, fue mejor que nosotros en eso, siempre tuvo la razón, para el Naruto fue como su nieto – dijo en arrepentimiento el sannin, haciendo que Minato apretara sus manos en resignación.

\- (Lo siento Hiruzen) – pensó mientras una lagrima en solitario caía por su mejilla. Jiraiya que se había percatado de la tristeza de Minato, poso su mano en el hombro de su aprendiz para consolarlo pero al igual que Minato, Jiraiya tenia ganas de llorar no solo por haber defraudado a su maestro, sino al recordad a Naruto preguntándose de su paradero.

.

**{Fin de flash back}.**

Ahora vemos como el rubio de ojos azules se encontraba al frente de la cama de Hiruzen viéndolo con lastima y en sus manos se podía apreciar un ramo de flores, deja el ramo de flores blancas al lado del antiguo Hokage y se retira de la sala.

Minato caminaba hacia la torre Hokage a terminar con el dichoso papeleo y con la esperanza de tener algo de información de Naruto, aun era temprano y tendría un largo día, en su camino hacia la torre se topa con su "único" estudiante Hatake Kakashi quien este al ver a su maestro, camina hacia su costado.

\- Minato-sensei, hola ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto el peligris con calma, haciendo que el rubio sonriera amenamente.

\- Me encuentro de maravilla Kakashi – dijo felizmente el rubio Hokage con una sonrisa - ¿y tu como te encuentras, y tu mano que tal? – pregunto con algo de preocupación el rubio, haciendo que el peligris levantara su nueva mano, gracias a Tsunade pudo regenerarle la parte amputada.

\- *Suspiro* mejor Minato-sensei, creo que ya podría ser parte del equipo de búsqueda – dijo el Hatake con la confianza de que Minato lo agrupara con algún equipo de rastreo.

Desde que Naruto le corto la mano y su posterior recuperación, le ha estado pidiendo al Hokage salir de la aldea a buscar a su antiguo estudiante, algo que Minato se negaba debido a que Tsunade le había informado que estaría muy limitado a usar su chakra en pelea.

\- Hm.… no lo se – dijo dudoso el rubio de 34 años (me equivoque en la edad en el capitulo anterior, lo siento XD, gracias al usuario**Joakiiin14**).

\- Por favor sensei, he estado mucho mejor en mis estudios y en mis entrenamientos, ahora puedo manejar mejor y resistir mis antiguos Jutsus – dijo de una manera suplicante le cíclope al rubio Namikaze, desde que el Uzumaki le corto la mano le ha tenido complicada controlar sus técnicas, pero con el paso del tiempo estaba volviendo a su potencial. Pero desde aquel incidente y debido a la gran perdida de sangre, no recordaba bien aquel día, pero espaciosamente lo iba haciendo.

\- Mmm… bueno… - comenzó a decir el rubio, haciendo que su pupilo se pusiera ansioso por la respuesta de su superior – de acuerdo, preparare a un grupo y tu serás el quien los guiara – termino de decir el Hokage al peligris quien este sonrió por debajo de su mascara – prepara tu equipo y ve dentro de unos minutos a la torre ¿OK? – dijo el rubio felizmente.

Luego de recibir un "HAI" de parte del ex-ambu, el rubio llego hasta la torre, se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a leer los reportes de asesinatos del, como lo habían apodado "El Asesino Del **GO TO SLEEP**" o "Naruto The Killer".

Según se sabe hasta la fecha no hay sobrevivientes y ya lleva un total de 362 victimas en estos tres años, pero según lo dicho por algunos ninjas, su vestimenta consistía de una sudadera blanca manchada de sangre y unos jeans oscuros, en algunas ocasiones traía una capucha y se notaban saliendo de este algo de cabello negro con algunos mechones rubios.

Minato cierra sus ojos y suspira.

\- Hola Sensei – dijo sin voltear a verlo, quien este ultimo suspiro en derrota ya que esperaba darle un pequeño susto a su antiguo estudiante, sale de la ventana y camina hasta estar al frente del escritorio.

\- Hola Minato, ¿Cómo te va todo? – pregunto seriamente el peligris al rubio quien este levanto su mirada para ver al peligris. El rubio se había percatado de la actitud del peligris.

-¿Qué ocurrió ahora sensei? – pregunto seriamente el rubio mientras juntaba sus manos y las posaba en su boca.

\- Bueno… la profecía ha cambiado – dijo con seriedad el peligris, haciendo que el rubio se tensara a la vez que sudaba un poco por lo dicho del sannin de los sapos.

\- Q… ¿que? – pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos el Hokage.

\- Me temo que Menma y Naruko no eran los elegidos era… Naruto – dijo con resentimiento en lo último al recordar a su ahijado. Haciendo que Minato sintiera una punzada al corazón por dicha noticia.

-¿Co… como? – balbuceo el rubio esperando la respuesta del peligris, que no se izo esperar.

\- Los sapos Fukasaku y Shima me invocaron en el Monte Myoboku y, según por lo dicho de Gamamaru-sama

Algo grande se viene – dijo el peligris mientras procedía a contarle a Minato lo siguiente.

.

**{Flash back}.**

Vemos como Jiraiya iba camino a la aldea de la hoja, se encontraba a varios metros pero lo suficiente para divisar las enormes puertas de la aldea, pero su caminata se interrumpió al ver a un sapito con barba en medio del camino

\- ¿Hm, Fukusaku-san… que hace aquí? – pregunto extrañado el sannin por la aparición del sapo, quien este miraba a Jiraiya con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Jiraiya-chan tienes que venir conmigo al monte Myoboku, es algo urgente – dijo el sapo viendo fijamente al sannin, quien este cambio su mirada de confuso a una seria.

\- De acuerdo – dijo para luego hacer unas señas de invocación inversa y luego de eso desaparece junto al sapo con barba de la pantalla de un PUF.

.

**{Monte Myoboku}.**

Ahora podemos ver como Jiraiya en compañía de Fukasaku, caminaban hacia el templo en donde ya hacia el más viejo y respetado de los sabios sapo: Gamamaru.

A medida que Jiraiya iba avanzando se veía a las cercanías del antiguo sapo, varios sapos mas, ya que Shima había llamado a toda la población.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Fukasaku? – pregunto algo curioso y algo nervioso.

\- Es Gamamaru-sama… esta por profetizar una nueva profecía – dijo sin despegar su mirada del camino, pero el sannin apenas escucho casi le da un paro cardiaco, pero supo aparentar.

-¿Q…que, c…como? – pregunto tartamudeando el peligris viendo al sapo con incredulidad.

\- No sabemos como, pero de repente a Gamamaru-sama le comenzó a rodear un aura oscura y blanca gris, y… cuando termino se encontraba asustado, sudando y respiraba entre cortado - dijo tranquilamente el sapo verde – en eso me llamo y me pidió ir a buscarte – dijo seriamente el sapo. Todo el monte sabia lo que habían echo Konoha con Naruto, apenas se enteraron de lo ocurrido mandaron por todas las aldeas ninjas, sapos mensajeros y de búsqueda pero nada encontraban, como si a Naruto se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Luego de unos minutos y de que Jiraiya saliera del susto, llegaron hasta Gamamaru quien este se encontraba viendo fijamente al sannin.

\- Jiraiya-chan al fin llegaste – dijo respirando pesadamente el viejo sapo – Jiraiya, escucha… con atención lo siguiente que te diré, será algo que nunca… imagine llegar a profetizar – dijo con esfuerzo el sapo, recibiendo miradas de preocupación y temor del resto de la población de sapos.

\- Gamamaru-san – dijo con tristeza el peligris pensando en lo peor, mientras miraba al sapo mayor con un eje de dolor.

\- Quizás… estas sean mis ultimas palabras… lo que acabo de ver… será algo histórico – dijo mientras se dirigía a su pueblo, ganándose mas de un llanto de otro cual sapo – pueblo mió, siempre manténganse unidos, gracias… por dejarme ser su predicador – termino de decir mientras serraba sus ojos.

Todos se encontraban atentos a lo siguiente que diría el "Gran Honorable Sabio"… hasta que de repente y sin previo aviso abrió sus ojos, el izquierdo estaba completamente oscuro y el derecho completamente blanco puro, ambos iluminados.

**_Aquel quien fue abandonado, el que fue perseguido y golpeado en sus días especiales, el que pasaba frió en las calles y buscaba comida en los basurales, que pese a todos esos traumas, siguió adelante en su camino con el sueño de ser el mas grande ninja de su aldea, muchos vieron esto con malos ojos muy pocos vieron esto con esperanzas._** (En la pantalla oscura se ve al típico y alegre Naruto)

**_Sin embargo, aquel día que fue expulsado de su amada aldea por aquellos a quienes una vez amo y daría su vida por ellos sin dudarlo, fueron quienes votaron a favor de su exilio, la fina y delgada cuerda que separaba la cordura de la locura se ha destruido por completo, remplazando al rubio de ojos azules, el de un corazón tan puro e indomable, el de una voluntad de fuego inextinguible, en un psicópata de sangre fría con el puro anhelo de derramar sangre de quien fuese, poco remordimiento en su alma sentirá._** (El Naruto alegre, lo cubre rápidamente fuego y aparece Naruto con la piel blanqueada y con la tétrica sonrisa en su rostro).

**_Encontrara al ser maligno de la era antigua, quien tuvo una legendaria pero no oída pelea contra los fundadores de la hoja, dicha persona le transmitirá su ser al quien fue traicionado, pero… eso será el inicio de su locura que nunca olvidara, personas tras personas matara, a su hogar regresara conteniendo su sed de sangre, peleas tras peleas afrontara contra grandes rivales, muchos morirán bajo su cuchillo y muy pocos sobrevivirán a su ira, pero..._**

**_Aun hay un rayo de luz de esperanza y salvación que no se encuentra en nuestro mundo, aquel rubio que porta una capa oscura con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja, será enviado aquí por el ente celestial para serle frente a su versión maligna._**

**_Una pelea sin cuartel entre estos dos ninjas legendarios se volverá en una de las más míticas luchas de los multiversos, pero solamente uno quedara de pie._**

Luego de lo predicado, el gran sapo lentamente cerro sus ojos, mientras Jiraiya y el resto oía atónitos lo que acababa de profetizar el sabio sapo, ¿seria una predicación del fin del mundo?

Jiraiya voltea a ver al resto de los sapos jefes y comienza a hablar con ellos intentando sacar alguna conclusión de lo oído, pero Shima se acerca lentamente a Gamamaru y posa su mano en las venas del viejo sapo, en eso aprieta fuertemente sus dientes.

-¿Qué creen que signifique esa profecía? – pregunto seriamente el peligris, dirigiéndose a los sapos de rangos superiores.

\- Pues, es mas que obvio que se trata de mi invocador – dijo seriamente y fríamente el sapo de las katanas, desde lo de Naruto a tenido una actitud fría y desconfiada con Jiraiya y el resto de Konoha.

Si hubiera sabido lo que tenían planeado aquel día, no hubiera dudado en ayudar a su rubio amigo.

\- *Suspiro* espero que no se trate de el – dijo con tristeza el peligris agachando la mirada, pero dejando mas enojado al sapo naranja.

\- Hm. ¿que esperabas?, por sus malditas acciones no me sorprendería que Naruto buscara venganza contra todos ustedes, malditos – dijo con veneno en su voz el sapo, viendo con una mirada de pocos amigos al sannin, quien este se molesto un poco, desde lo ocurrido con Naruto las aldeas cercanas ya no confiaban para nada en la aldea.

\- Oye ¿crees que no me siento culpable? En fin de cuentas es mi ahijado – dijo con enojo el peligris hacia el sapo gigante, que este al igual que el sannin se miraba con odio. En eso el más viejo sapo decide interferir antes de que esto pasara a mayores.

\- Ya basta los dos, peleando entre nosotros no hará que Naruto-chan aparezca – dijo mientras se ponía al medio de los dos presentes. En eso los tres desvían sus miradas hacia Shima, quien esta última estaba tosiendo su garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

\- El gran Gamamaru, el "Gran Honorable Sapo"… ha muerto – dijo con dolor y tristeza la matriarca del Monte Myoboku, dejando a todos horrorizados por la noticia, pero para Jiraiya fue como un yunque le cayera en cima. De repente se da media vuelta y comienza a correr hacia el estanque tele pórtico.

-¡Jiraiya-chan ¿adonde vas?! – pregunto en voz alta la pequeña rana, haciendo que el peligris volteara levemente a verlo.

-¡Tengo que decírselo a Minato! – grito para luego de un salto caer al estanque.

.

**{Fin de flash back}.**

Luego de que el invocador de sapos terminara de narratar lo dicho, dejo a Minato en completo shock, ya no había ninguna duda, su hijo es el famoso "Asesino Del **GO TO SLEEP**"o "Naruto The Killer", pero ¿Qué probabilidades de que otro Naruto existiese?

\- Entonces Naruto… - comenzó a decir perplejo el Hokage.

\- Ya no hay duda alguna – dijo cerrando los ojos el peligris - ¿tienes algo planeado si llega aparecer? – pregunto el sannin preocupado por su ahijado.

\- Si te refieres a que deberíamos matarlo… eso no ocurrirá, de alguna u otra forma lo encontraremos y cuando lo hagamos intentaremos que vulva hacer el mismo de antes – dijo con determinación el rubio, dejando mas tranquilo a su maestro – lo mantendremos oculto a las demás aldea si es necesario, pero nada mas, lo trataremos como se lo merece, un héroe – dijo seriamente el rubio, según por lo dicho de los amigos de su hijo, el era alguien hiperactivo e inmaduro, valiente y torpe pero a la vez divertido.

Haciendo que Minato sonriera por debajo de todo.

Sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta y luego de dar el permiso de pase, dando pasó a Kakashi.

\- Minato-sensei estoy preparado – dijo el peligris con determinación de encontrar a su alumno. Haciendo que el Hokage se pusiera de pie.

\- De acuerdo Kakashi, ya prepare tu equipo de búsqueda, de seguro deben de estar en la entrada esperándote – dijo el ojiazul mirando a su alumno con calidez, haciendo que este asintiera y cuando estaba por retirarse fue detenido por las palabras del sannin de los sapos.

\- Escucha Kakashi, tienes que tener cuidado si llegas a encontrar a Naruto – advirtió el sannin, ganándose una mirada confusa del peligris – la razón de esto es que creemos que Naruto sea el llamado "Asesino Del **GO TO SLEEP**" – termino de decir, tras eso Minato y Jiraiya procedieron a informare lo que sabían, dejando decepcionado y mas culpable al peligris.

\- Y ¿se lo contaran a Kushina-san, Menma y Naruko? – pregunto el peligris con tristeza por lo enterado.

\- *Suspiro* no me queda de otra, es mejor que lo sepa antes que mas tarde al ver a Naruto… si es que algún día damos con el – dijo un poco desconfiado de que algún día supieran algo de su primogénito.

\- Algún día lo encontraremos Minato, no te preocupes – dijo el peligris mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del rubio y le daba una sonrisa de tranquilidad, haciendo que el joven Hokage recuperara la esperanzas.

Luego de ello Jiraiya decidió darle una mano a Minato sobre el papeleo, para que este terminase temprano y fuese con su familia a pasar el tiempo, luego de unos largos y exhaustivos registros de papeleo, el peligris dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que yacía colgado en la oficina del líder de la aldea.

-¿Ocurre algo Sensei? – pregunto extrañado el rubio viendo a su maestro con confusión.

\- Hm. Lo siento Minato debo irme – dijo mientras dejaba unos papeles arriba del escritorio del ojiazul y procedía a irse – tengo que ir a ver como esta Tsunade – dijo volteando levemente, dejando a entender al Hokage.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella? – pregunto algo preocupado por la nieta del primer Hokage.

\- Bueno, desde hace un tiempo que no sale de su casa, pero según me han dicho a estado bebiendo mas de la cuenta, así que iré a ver como esta – dijo el peligris simplemente, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio.

Luego de ello el invocador de sapos procedió salir de la torre Hokage con rumbo a la casa de Tsunade, luego de unos minutos llego hasta la casa de dos pisos de la rubia Senju. Comenzó a golpear la puerta para solamente no recibir respuesta alguna de ella, después de varios fallidos intentos decidió irse.

Mientras el sannin se iba, era observado por la rubia Senju por la abertura de su picaporte, en sus manos traía cual botella de alcohol se le cruzase. Con pasos torpes llego hasta su sofá y sin el menor cuidado se desplomo en este, mientras aquel recuerdo de ese día azotaba su mente.

.

**{Flash back}.**

Era un día como otro cualquiera en la Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas, vemos como en la torre Hokage se encontraba "La Legendaria Perdedora" haciendo lo que mas odiaba… firmar papeleo.

\- Ha. Por favor Shizune dime que ya termino esta pesadilla – pidió estresada la rubia de grandes senos a su ayudante, quien esta asintió.

\- Jejeje, claro que si Tsunade-sama creo que ya puede tomarse un respiro – dijo la chica mientras sonreía nerviosamente a su maestra. Haciendo que la Senju suspirara por el cansancio para luego sacar una botella de sake y un pequeño vaso.

-¿Sabes algo sobre los nuevos Gennins? – pregunto la rubia seriamente.

\- Bueno… Chouji sigue comiendo a mares, Kiba se la pasa entrenando con Akamaru – comenzó a decir la castaña y luego de informales del resto de Gennins, llego hasta cierto rubio Uzumaki – y Naruto sigue comiendo Ramen, pero a aprendido una buena variedad de técnicas y poco a poco se esta fortaleciendo – dijo la chica, dejando pensando a la rubia Hokage.

\- (Hm… ¿así que se esta volviendo mas fuerte he?) pensó detenidamente la rubia en aquel ojiazul – sabes, mejor voy a pasear por la aldea – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba de la oficina sin esperar la respuesta de su ayudante, quien esta ultima se quedo extrañada por la actitud de su maestra.

Ahora vemos como Tsunade se encontraba caminando por la aldea en busca del rubio ojiazul, luego de unos pocos minutos dio con el Uuzmaki en su restaurante favorito, el Ichiraku's ramen, Tsunade lentamente se fue acercando aquel rubio.

-¡Mas Ramen viejo, por favor!- dijo en voz alta animadamente Naruto, haciendo que el dueño del local y su hija sonrieran con diversión.

\- Claro Naruto, otro especial Ayame – dijo el viejo mientras su hija entraba al pequeño local, Naruto tomo un vaso con agua y empezó a tomar un poco, sin percatarse de la presencia de la Hokage quien se encontraba a su lado sentada.

\- Hola Naruto-kun – dijo ella alegremente, haciendo que el Uzmaki se sorprendiera y escupiera el agua cómicamente, haciendo que Tsunade tuviera una gota de sudor.

\- Hola Obachan – dijo nerviosamente el ojiazul mientras la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa. Haciendo que la Senju suspirara en derrota.

\- Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad? – dijo la rubia en tono de resignación, mientras posaba su mano en su frente y negaba. Haciendo que Naruto la mirara con diversión.

\- Jeje, no, no creo cambiar – decía en tono bromista haciendo que la Senju se deprimiera.

Luego de un rato ambas personas comenzaron a caminar por la aldea mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, tanto como el Uzumaki y la Senju caminaban y hablaban amenamente.

En eso, el rubio se detiene en medio camino, dejando extrañada a la Hokage ella decide acercarse al Uzumaki, quien este sonreía felizmente dejando mas dudosa a la mujer.

\- Naruto, ¿pasa algo? – dijo ella un poco preocupada al frente del ojiazul, quien este metió su mano en su bolsillo sacando una envoltura de regalo con algo dentro de suyo, dejando mas extrañada a la Senju.

\- Bueno, el otro día salí de la aldea en una misión con Kakashi-sensei y el resto – comenzó a decir el rubio mientras miraba la envoltura de regalo de tamaño mediano – cuando llegue a la ladea al siguiente día me entere que fue tu cumpleaños y decidí darte esto – dijo mientras ahora miraba a la Senju con bondad y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza a la vez que le extendía el regalo.

Tsunade confundida tomo el regalo lo que parecía dentro suyo tener una foto, ella procede a retirar la envoltura y al ver el objeto, sus ojos casi salían de su orbita a la vez que se cristalizaban.

\- Na… Naruto… yo – decía la rubia mientras abrazaba la fotografía con amor y con cariño, y sin previo aviso abrazo con fuerza al rubio quien este correspondió el abrazo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños… mama – dijo el rubio con seguridad en sus palabras, haciendo que la Senju abriera en grandes sus ojos por lo que estaba haciendo, ella lentamente comenzó a despegarse del abrazo del ojiazul para luego plantarle un beso en la frente.

\- Gracias Naruto – dijo ella amablemente – debo irme tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, hasta luego – dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba, dejando al rubio Uzmaki extrañado por al actitud de repente de la Senju.

Ahora se puede ver a Tsunade en su escritorio mientras tenia la mirada perdida y pensaba en lo ocurrido.

\- (Maldita sea… no debo encariñarme con esa cosa, Minato será mejor que regreses lo mas rápido posible) – pensó col malicia hacia el ojiazul, para luego ponerse de pie y retirarse

Luego la cámara apunta hacia la fotografía con colores antiguos, dejando ver a Tsunade de niña y a su lado Hashirama ambos sonriendo alegremente viendo de frente a la cámara.

.

**{Fin de flash back}.**

Tsunade al recordar eso, no pudo evita que un caudal de lagrimas saliese por sus ojos, al recordar aquel adolescente quien pese a sus buenas acciones hacia ella, la rubia tenia vigente con determinación seguir con el plan de desterrarlo.

.

**{Mientras tanto}.**

Vemos como cierta pelirroja iba con dirección al departamento de Naruto para poder limpiarlo un poco.

Con el pasar del tiempo, ella y su esposo conocieron en persona a los amigos de Naruto, quienes estos se mostraron fríos e indiferentes ante ellos debido al abandono que le provocaron al rubio, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón por la fría y dura actitud de los que Naruto conocía, pero no podía culparlos después de todo ella tuvo la mitad de la culpa.

Pero por lo menos se encontraba algo feliz al ver que Menma y Naruko hicieron amistad con los compañeros de Naruto, quienes estos los aceptaron al ver que tanto Menma como Naruko eran libre de todo culpa, ya que primordialmente ellos nunca supieron que tenían un hermano mayor.

Lo que en verdad preocupaba a Kushina es el hecho de los asesinatos y temía que sus hijos cuando saliesen a una misión, fueran encontrados por el asesino que todas las aldeas temen.

Y ciertamente estaba sumamente preocupada por Naruto, ya que según por las evidencias, probablemente seria el,

En muchas ocasiones le pedía a Minato ir a buscar a su "bebe", pero este siempre se negaba diciéndole que era muy peligroso que fuese sola y claro que más de una vez se ponía histérica, pero cuando su esposo se ponía serio no podía negársele.

En su camino ve a cierta Hyuga pelinegra.

\- Ho, hola Hinata-chan – saludo cordialmente la pelirroja, quien la mencionada tuvo una seria actitud en contra de la matriarca Uzumaki.

\- Kushina-sama – dijo con simpleza la ojigris para seguir todo derecho, ignorando olímpicamente a la famosa esposa del Hokage, quien esta se sentía un poco mal debido el trato que recibía de los amigos de Naruto.

Por parte, ella sabia de los sentimientos de la Hyuga hacia su hijo, del amor que ella nunca se animo a confesárselo.

La pelirroja simplemente siguió su camino.

.

**{Mientras tanto en un poblado pequeño}**

Ahora vemos como cierto ojiazul se encontraba en un bar de poca monta, en donde se juntaban varios criminales de clase baja, saqueadores, ladrones, drogadictos, etc.

El ex-rubio se encontraba sentado apartado de la multitud, con su capucha puesta y con la mirada agachada esperando que una moza le atendiera, varios de los criminales le habían echado el ojo al ojiazul cuando entro, pero el mencionado simplemente los ignoro.

\- Hola buenos días, ¿Qué desea tomar? – pregunto una chica joven, llevándose varias miradas de los criminales por su físico, pero Naruto simplemente levanto a penas la vista observando su cuello, de piel suave y calida.

El pelinegro, hacia un gran esfuerzo por no cortarle la garganta a la joven chica con su cuchillo que se encontraba entre los bolsillos de su sudadera, haciéndose un leve corte en su dedo para tranquilizar las ganas de matar.

\- Una botella de Jimby, por favor – dijo el asesino con tranquilidad y amabilidad.

-¿En las rocas o simplemente en un vaso? – pregunto mientras anotaba el pedido del pelinegro en una pequeña libreta.

\- En sus piedras, no quiero ninguna asquerosa bebida que estén tomando todos esos criminales de pacotilla – dijo con impacienta – seria tan rápido… por favor – dijo con profundidad en sus palabras.

La joven chica se retiro un poco asustada, ya que pudo jurar a ver visto en aquel hombre una sonrisa poco normal, ella nuevamente va a la mesa de Naruto y le deja su pedido en la mesa, para luego retirarse a paso rápido.

El ex-ninja de Konoha toma su botella de alcohol y comienza a beber para poder perderse en sus miserables recuerdos, el deseo de matar era casi imposible de dejar de pensar, en pocas ocasiones solía controlar su sed de sangre lo suficiente para no matar por lo menos una hora.

Por parte de eso, era conciente de que se había vuelto loco por culpa de Jeff, pero por parte suya ya que ahora asesinaba por su propia voluntad y lo peor es que lo disfrutaba, sinceramente había perdido la cuenta de todos a quien mato con su cuchillo.

El maniático sin alma se puso de pie para luego retirarse del lugar, y sin que se diera cuenta era seguido por 5 criminales, uno de ellos era de contextura enorme casi de 2 metros, el ojiazul tambaleando se aproxima a un largo y oscuro callejón.

\- Oye, tu el de la sudadera blanca – dijo un hombre peliverde, flaco y que portaba dos espadas oxidadas en su espalda en forma de X – por lo que vimos ahí dentro, comprar una bebida como la que has tomado vale mucho dinero, así que por tu seguridad danos todos los que tienes… o lo lamentaras – dijo mientras una sonrisa arrogante adornaba su rostro, acompañado de la risa de sus colegas.

Sin que los bandidos se diesen cuenta, en la entrada del callejón se comenzó a formar una capa de chakra oscura y en eso, en el lugar en donde se hallaban se comenzó a sentir un fuerte instinto asesino.

\- Jajaja – rió espaciosamente el ojiazul, dándole la espalada a los criminales, quienes estos aun seguían con el ego de poder robarle algo de valor al sujeto que tenían al frente suyo – ¿saben algo?, los noto muy cansados, chicos – dijo en tono burlón pero a la vez oscuro.

-¿De que esta hablando este imbecil? – pregunto uno con arrogancia y con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su cara macheca, el hombre rondaba entre unos 25 años, de apariencia musculosa mediana, con cuchillos en alrededor de su cinturón.

\- No lo se, pero acabémoslo ahora, quiero regresar al bar por esa muchacha – dijo el que parecía el mas grande y fuerte del grupo, en eso uno de los bandidos con una katana se aproxima al pelinegro.

\- Descuiden amigos, yo me lo cargo – dijo mientras se aproximaba al encapuchado ignorando el poderoso aura a muerte que se sentía en ese entonces – ¿unas ultimas palabras? – pregunto mientras posicionaba el afilado objeto en el hombro del ojiazul, quien este aun no se daba vuelta pero ensancho aun mas su sonrisa.

\- De echo si – dijo en un tono profundo – **GO TO SLEEP – **fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelinegro, para luego darse vuelta rápidamente con su cuchillo en mano y en un rápido movimiento le atraviesa su cuchillo en la barbilla del hombre, la punta del cuchillo sobresalía de la cabeza del pobre hombre, quien este callo pesadamente al suelo luego de que Naruto le retirase el cuchillo. Lego de ello con su mano desocupada toma su capucha y se la retira.

El resto de los bandidos quedaron horrorizados por tal escena de frialdad, pero lo que mas les helo la sangre fue ver su rostro, completamente blanco con una macabra sonrisa tallada y sus azulados ojos bordeados de negro llenos de locura y maldad.

-¿Pe… pero que… demonios? – balbuceo mientras se sentía como si su alma temblara del miedo. Un hombre con el torso desnudo que solamente traía unos pantalones largos y una daga en su cintura.

-¡No se queden de pie, cobardes, vayan tras el! – dijo con enojo el mas grande del grupo.

Tras lo oído por el resto de bandidos, se lanzaron en contra del ojiazul, quien este reacciono de la misma forma.

En ello, el bandido 3 con gran agilidad saca sus cuchillos y se los arroja al psicópata, quien este recibe el ataque de lleno, haciendo que los bandidos sonrieran ampliamente con caras de victorias.

Pero sus expresiones cambiaron al ver que "el cuerpo" desprendía una luz cegadora y en ello explota, dejando a su paso una gran estela de humo y dejando a los criminales confusos por la situación.

En el caos causado por el psicópata de sangre fría, el bandido 1 sintió como un objeto frió y afilado le atravesase por la espalda y de paso le arrancaba algo de su ser, lentamente voltea hacia atrás y horrorizado vio como Naruto le había arrancado el corazón que aun palpitaba, que luego de unos segundos el corazón del criminal se detuvo haciendo que este cayera pesadamente al suelo.

Naruto divisa a pocos metros al bandido 4, quien este aun seguía confundido por la estela de humo, el ex-rubio toma su cuchillo y se dispone a lanzárselo como si de una flecha se tratase, pero luego sus ojos pasan al cadáver de aquel bandido que portaba esas espadas oxidadas haciendo que el asesino se le ocurriera una idea.

\- No creo que vuelvas uses esto ¿verdad, amigo? Jajaja – dijo de manera burlesca mientras se agachaba y tomaba las espadas en ambas manos, para luego pararse y observar las espadas en mano.

Luego, transmite algo de naturaleza Futon en ambas espadas el pelinegro silba hacia el bandido, quien este al escuchar aquel ruido voltea a ver atrás suyo y rápidamente Naruto haciendo gala de su habilidad con cualquier arma blanca, les arroja las espadas que estas giraban en su eje hacia el criminal, quien este fue tarde su reacción al recibir el ataque de lleno en ambos ojos haciendo que al igual que el resto de criminales cayera hacia atrás, en donde yacía una pared quedando el tipo como si estuviera sentado pero sin vida.

-¡MUERE DEMONIO! – grito, mientras se lanzaba por la espalda del ex-rubio con ambos cuchillos en manos, Naruto rápidamente voltea y sostiene ambos brazos de criminal quedando frente a frente de este, dejando solamente mas asustado al hombre al ver el rostro del maniático.

\- Jejeje ¿decías algo? – se burlo el ojiazul, haciendo que el criminal de al frente suyo sudara copiosamente y con terror en su rostro.

\- Por… por favor no me… mates – pidió con nerviosismo el joven hombre al borde de las lagrimas, haciendo que solamente aumentara mas las ansiedad de matar del The Killer.

\- Ho que pena… al verlo pensado antes – dijo mientras miraba fijamente al criminal, quien este seguía petrificado del puro miedo que lo carcomía – SSShhh solo… ¡ve a dormir! – fue lo que dijo el rubio, mientras que su cabeza retrocedía para luego darle repetidamente múltiples cabezazos al criminal, quien este poco a poco se le estaba desfigurando el rostro por los fuertes impactos del cráneo del ex-rubio, mientras poco a poco perdía la vida hasta que por fin Naruto lo suelta y este al igual que sus compañero cae al suelo.

Naruto ni se inmutaba por el dolor que sentía en su frente pero se notaba como hilillos de sangre de el tanto como del criminal escurría de su frente, luego de ello dirige su mirada llena de locura y sadismo hacia el ultimo criminal, quien este ultimo se encontraba apoyado de frente viendo con horror como el psicópata asesinaba a sus colegas.

\- Por… por… por favor, haré… lo que… sea – dijo con gran nerviosismo, mientras observaba con impotencia y terror como Naruto se le acercaba lentamente con su cuchillo en manos y sus ojos se ensombrecían pero estando iluminados por el azul de sus ojos.

\- Jajaja jamás me cansare de hacer esto – dijo mientras preparaba su cuchillo – Hm. ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo? – Pregunto de manera curiosa – ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo que no uso esto – dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a moverse violentamente, dando paso a unos de los más míticos doujutsus de la historia: el Rinnegan.

-¿Q… que me… me harás, monstruo? – pregunto asustado el hombre, mientras sudaba a mares.

\- Simplemente te haré volar tu patética cabeza – dijo, mientras que con sus manos las posicionaba al frente de la cabeza del criminal, pero sin tocársela.

De repente aquel hombre comienza a temblarle la vista y un agudo dolor comienza azotarle por dentro de su cráneo, de golpe se levanta gritando a la vez que con sus manos presionaba su cabeza, sentía como si una gran presión comenzara a aplastarle los sesos.

Tanto como el rostro y la cabeza del criminal comenzó a inflarse como si de un globo se tratase, hasta que finalmente llego al límite y… exploto, dejando a su paso todo un charco de sangre y nuevamente Naruto bañado en sangre, luego de la masacre la pared oscura de chakra desaparece

Naruto comienza alejarse de aquel callejón, sumiéndose en los bosques de la zona, ahora la sensación de matar se había tranquilizado lo suficiente para estar algo conciente por un buen tiempo, por parte si lo era a la hora de matar.

El pelinegro se detiene y se apoya en un árbol, allí comienza a llorar amargamente al recordar a sus victimas, admitía que mas de una ocasión se arrepentía de haber cometido esos asesinatos pero ahora el instinto asesino era algo parte de su ser que ya no podía negar.

Pero lo que mas le dolía era recordar aquella noche que asesino a la familia de Tazuna y ese niño pelinegro que alguna vez lo considero como su hermano menor.

\- Lo siento… – dijo en un tono de total arrepentimiento, par luego seguir caminando.

.

**{En Konoha}.**

Ahora vemos como cierta rubia de ojos azules y muy hermosa caminaba con dirección a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de su aldea natal, vestía con la ropa de su hermano mayor pero en versión femenina, con el paso del tiempo conoció en persona a los amigos de su "Aniki".

Al primero que conoció fue Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto según lo dicho por el. Al principio Sasuke tuvo una actitud algo seca y muerta con la familia Namikaze, pero cuando la rubia le explico que ella al igual que Menma no sabía para nada que tenían otro hermano, Sasuke los comprendió.

Luego entablo buena amistad con Ino, Hinata, Tenten y con Natsuki Uchiha, la hermana de Sasuke, con Sakura no ya que decía estupideces del destierro de Naruto, lo que le valió 5 meses en el hospital.

Menma por su parte izo rápidamente amistad con Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji y Rock lee, al principio fueron serios y fríos con el pelirrojo pero al igual que Naruko, les explico todo sobre el, por lo que decidieron volverlo un 11 de Konoha.

Lo que verdaderamente odiaban es que sus padres lo habían juntado con Kakashi como su sensei, algo que ellos se negaban rotundamente debido que el en persona fue el que se llevo a Naruto de la aldea, pero claro que el no era el único que en verdad odiaban en sus listas se encontraban Tsunade seguida de Jiraiya.

\- Hola Hinata – saludo con amabilidad la rubia a su amiga, quien esta se encontraba apoyada de espaldas a un arbol, volteo a verla.

\- Hola Naruko – correspondió la peliazul - ¿preparada para entrenar? – decía mientras se posicionaba al estilo Hyuga.

\- De veras que si – dijo con determinación la ojiazul, desde el destierro de Naruto varias cosas han cambiado en sus amigos.

Principalmente, Hinata decidió abandonar el clan Hyuga en compañía de Neji, algo que Hiashi denegó, pero su única respuesta fue una cachetada en modo Juken de parte de su hija dejando sorprendido por ello.

Hinata vivía sola en un departamento muy bonito, hacia misiones de buena paga al igual que su primo.

Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru y Shino al igual que Hinata, decidieron abandonar la casa de sus padres una vez que se enteraron de lo ocurrido con Naruto, quienes los mayores intentaron detener a sus hijos pero poco lograron con ello, además ellos ya estaban a un alto rango ninja para decidir, por lo que optaron vivir solos, lejos de sus progenitores.

.

**{23:55 PM}.**

Vemos el hospital de Konoha, sus pacientes y doctores iban de un lugar a otro, la cámara lentamente va hacia la habitación de Hiruzen, en donde yacían las luces apagadas haciendo que la luna iluminase aquella habitación.

El Sandiame Hokage se encontraba dormido conectados a todas esas maquinas, pero en ello el monitos cardiovascular comienzan a moverse las líneas violentamente, mientras el anciano comenzaba a apretar sus ojos, hasta que de golpe los abre.

-¡NARUTO! – grito a la vez que sudaba, mientras se sentaba en forma horizontal en su cama y miraba la pantalla. Para luego ponerse en oscuridad.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Ok esta vez si que me demore un poco en actualizar, y nuevamente les pido disculpas por ello.

Recuerden que si tienen una idea del fic no duden en mandarme por mensaje privado o dejen un review.

Por favor dejen sus review que me ayudan a seguir súper motivado, que sinceramente me esta costando escribir este fic, recuerden que dije que se me ocurrió de la nada y apenas tengo algo.

También quería comentarles que tengo planeado hacerme una cuenta en Facebook para subir dibujos de los personajes para que se hagan una mejor idea de cómo es la historia, así que ustedes dígame si quieren que lo hagan o no, gracias por su paciencia Bay Bay.


	5. Reencuentro y noticias

Hola fanfictores, espero que estén bien y como siempre pido disculpas por la tardanza pero he aquí un nuevo capitulo.

.

.

También aclaro que no habrá secuestros y violaciones o algo por el estilo, tampoco haré la historia tan fuerte que digamos

Pero antes responderé lo siguiente:

* * *

**-Yoshuco:** No te preocupes amigo que esto te va a gustar.

.

**-Homicidal Liu:**Gracias por tu review son muy graciosos, y si Hiruzen despertó y aquí te dejo la conti del capitulo, espero que te guste.

.

**-NARU FENIX:**Lo siento pero no introduciré dragones o fénix por que, como dije antes lo haré mas cercano al canon todo lo posible, gracias por tu review.

.

**-Ulises:** Me alegro que te halla gustado mi historia, se que es un poco fuerte pero tampoco la haré tan maquiavélica y demente.

.

**-Guest:** Para nada me molesta tu pregunta todo lo contrario, me alegro que preguntes… si Akatsuki hará su aparición mas adelante.

.

**-James anderson:** Gracias por el apoyo y me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, también te pido disculpas por la tardía debido a que esta historia se me ocurrió de la nada y apenas tengo algo. Además que voy al colegio.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Reencuentro y noticias.**

.

-¡No, por favor, yo nunca les e echo algo malo a ustedes y si lo hice les pido perdón! – pidió a gritos un Naruto de unos 8 años corriendo de una turba enfurecida de aldeanos que traían objetos contundentes para herirlo.

Siempre era lo mismo cada 10 de octubre, perseguido como un animal por algo que el no pidió llevar, sin que Hiruzen se enterase, Naruto había sido echado del orfanato cuando apenas cumplió los 6 años.

Pese a ello, había algunas empleadas del lugar que solían tratarlo bien, pocas pero era algo.

-¡Atrápenlo, atrapen al demonio! – dijo un hombre de unos 40 años con una antorcha en manos.

-¡Hay que hacerlo pagar! – dijo otro casi de la misma edad que el primero.

Mientras el indefenso infante corría por su vida, un ninja resentido de la multitud arrojo unos kunai en medio del camino del ojiazul forzándolo a desviarse a un callejón sin salida, haciendo que el Uzumaki palideciera del miedo que lo carcomía y tropezando de frente a la pared viéndola con impotencia.

\- Ahora veras, fenómeno, vas a pagar por todo el mal que has hecho – dijo un hombre de la multitud que portaba un palo de escoba y seguido del asentimiento del resto de persona.

Naruto enfoco sus ojos en las personas que lentamente comenzaban a acercarse y posteriormente a rodearlo, mientras seguía sentado en la tierra.

\- Por… por favor – tartamudeo el rubio en busca de clemencia, viendo en shock como una mujer de la turba compuesto de civiles y de algunos ninjas se acercaba al Uzumaki y una vez que estuvo al frente levanto una pala para luego bajarla a toda velocidad seguida de otros objetos dañinos hacia el niño. Para luego oírse un grito doloroso (en eso la pantalla se pone oscura momentáneamente).

.

.

Una noche fría y lluviosa azotaba un pequeño poblado en las cercanías de Konoha y en la distancia, mas específicamente debajo de un puente se pudo oír un grito ahogado seguido del levantar de cierto encapuchado asesino en serie que ha hecho temblar las naciones elementales.

\- Una pesadilla… solo fue… una pesadilla – dijo el pelinegro mientras sudaba y respiraba agitadamente, para luego levantarse de lo que parecía un cartón usado como cama improvisada y apoyarse a un lado del puente mientras miraba como la lluvia bajaba fuertemente.

\- ¡malditos traumas de la infancia! – maldijo el psicópata con odio en su voz, para luego arrodillarse para lavarse un poco la cara, luego de tirarse un poco de agua a su rostro vio su reflejo en el agua y pudo observar nítidamente como el antiguo Naruto lo observaba con tristeza.

El psicópata estuvo por unos segundos paralizado, para luego un tanto cabreado golpear el agua pasando a ser su reflejo que se podía ver en el charco – mucho mejor – al verse a si mismo en el charco de agua procedió a ponerse su capucha y salir del puente, pero lo curioso es que en la parte que no podía alumbrar los faroles de fuego, se podía ver como un brazo que sostenía una botella de sake sobresalía de la parte in iluminada. Dando atender que Naruto había asesinado a un pobre indigente de la zona.

Luego de unas horas de caminar inadvertidamente por la poca multitud, gracias a Jeff que le había enseñado como camuflarse sin llamar la atención de personas, siendo muy factible a la hora de matar.

.

{Konoha}

Era un día soleado acompañados del canto de los pájaros que salían de sus refugios luego de la tormenta de ayer, mientras se podía ver como cierta rubia de ojos azules caminaba hacia el Ichiraku's ramen a desayunar como siempre lo hacia.

-¡Que cuantas viejo! – saludo energéticamente la ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras entraba al local y tomaba asiento.

\- Ho, hola Naruko ¿Cómo te ha ido en el entrenamiento de hoy? – pregunto amigablemente el dueño del humilde local.

\- Cada vez voy mejorando Teuichi-san – dijo emocionada la rubia con el pulgar arriba – solo espero que alguna día pueda… ser tan fuerte como Naruto-aniki y que el mismo me vea lo mucho que e progresado – la rubia miro para arriba con la esperanza de algún día encontrar a su hermano mayor.

\- De seguro serás tan fuerte como el y te aseguro que estaría orgulloso de ti – hablo el hombre del humilde local mientras recordaba aquel rubio que tenia como cliente favorito.

Aquel día que se entero de su destierro no pudo evitar que una enorme tristeza indurara su ser pero quien mas le dolió la noticia fue Ayame quien quedo en shock por tal noticia, no negaba que la idea de abandonar la aldea se le había ocurrido, pero debido a los incesantes interrogatorios que era llamado junto a su hija poco a poco esa idea se fue esfumando.

Al conocer los hermanos menores de Naruto y al ver que estos se encontraban de igual que entristecidos por lo de Naruto, actuó de una forma calida y sumisa que en algunas ocasiones solía contarles a los gemelos lo que solía hacer Naruto para fortalecerse y posteriormente venir al local a comer, pero el tema era cuando Minato o Kushina iban al local a cenar o a preguntarles algo sobre Naruto, los dueños reaccionaban serios y fríos contra ellos y en mas de una ocasión Ayame intento arrojarles un tazón caliente de ramen a estos dos pero el dueño siempre se lo impedía.

Teuchi tenía una relación amistosa con Naruko debido a que cada vez que la ojiazul venia al local solía recordarle a Naruto, debido a que la Namikaze solía ser gritona, hiperactiva, soñadora y nunca se rendía ante nada.

\- Hola Naruko-chan – saludo amenamente la castaña mientras salía de la cocina con un cucharón en manos.

\- Bueno Ayame, ahora que estas aquí ¿Por qué no le damos un buen tazón de Ramen a nuestro segundo cliente favorito? – hablo divertidamente el castaño de avanzada edad, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hija y una expresión de felicidad y estrellitas de Naruko.

Luego de unos 3 minutos, que para Naruko fue horas, Ayame salio de la cocina con un tazón de ramen humeante para luego ponerlo al frente de la rubia Namikaze que ya no aguantaba las ganas de comer y una vez que tuvo el plato al frente suyo se disponía a devorar su platillo, pero en ello se detuvo al escuchar como alguien corría con dirección a la torre Hokage y al asomarse pudo apreciar como un doctor corría rápidamente al ver al líder de la aldea, la rubia le resto importancia y entro al local a terminar su plato aun que algo pensativa.

.

{Torre Hokage.}

Minato estaba hasta el cuello de papeleo, tanto de firmas como de avistamientos del asesino del "**GO TO SLEEP**", por ahora el equipo de Kakashi ha tenido un gran progreso en rastrear a Naruto mediante a sus victimas pese a la negación de Minato de que su hijo fuese el asesino, aun que en algunos ninjas de Konoha y mas en el grupo de búsqueda encomendado por Kakashi apuntaba que Naruto podría ser el tan afamado "Naruto The Killer".

Poco a poco la esperanza de encontrar a "su hijo" se incrementaba más con el pasar del tiempo y cuando se lo informo a su familia sintieron una alegría inmensa pero por supuesto que omitiendo de la probabilidad de que Naruto fuese el asesino aun que tarde o temprano se los diría.

Luego se le pasó por la mente ir a visitar a Hiruzen una vez que terminase el dichoso papeleo y cuando estaba por sellar el último papel, la puerta de la oficina se abrió fuertemente dejando paso al doctor que se había recorrido toda la aldea.

-¡Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama! – dijo el hombre mientras se apoyaba entre sus rodillas para tomar algo de aire.

\- Doctor-san tranquilícese ¿de acuerdo?, respire hondo y dígame que ha pasado – pidió como orden el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al cansado hombre.

\- Es… es Hiruzen-sama, ¡ha despertado Hokage-sama! – dijo el de lentes, dejando impactado a Minato que abrió en grandes sus ojos por la noticia, sin pensarlo un segundo mas tomo su capa blanca de "Yondaime Hokage" y desapareció en su tan afamado Hirashin.

.

{Hospital de Konoha.}

Minato apareció al frente del hospital y entro corriendo a las instalaciones con dirección a la habitación del antiguo Kage pasando de largo a algunos pacientes y doctores que se le quedaron mirando extrañados al líder de su aldea.

Minato corría por el reluciente pasillo y una vez que estuvo al frente de la puerta, procedió a abrirla sin previo aviso y pudo observar como Hiruzen se encontraba sentando en la cama a la vez que se encontraba tapado por las sabanas, tenía los brazos fuera de estas y se encontraba hablando con una enfermera.

-¿Sa… sarutobi? – pregunto sorprendido el ojiazul, logrando llamar la atención del retirado Kage, quien este lo miro también sorprendido.

.

{Mientras tanto, departamento de Naruto.}

Kushina se encontraba en el departamento de "su bebe" recostada en la cama en la que Naruto solía acostarse con su pijama, pero en algunas veces se encontraba sentado viendo por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja se encontraba viendo el techo pérdida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se notaban secos de tanto llorar mientras que tenía la foto de Naruto abrazado en su pecho.

\- Naruto-chan, ¿en donde estas? – pregunto para si misma, por las noches solía tener sueños en la que toda la familia esta unida y feliz pero al momento de despertar se daba cuenta de la cruda realidad.

.

.

Vemos como Kotetsu e Izumo se encontraban dormidos dándose las espaldas como apoyo para dormir, pero en eso Izumo se despierta al oír a distancia como alguien corría a toda velocidad hacia la aldea y al asomarse por el barandal pudieron ver como un miembro del grupo de Kakashi más específicamente a la agente Neko.

La pelimorada paso de largo de los dos Chinin's, pero lo mas llamativo fue ver como la ambu llevaba en espaldas a una linda adolescente inconciente y sus ropas se encontraban con algo de sangre.

Luego de unos pocos minutos de correr hacia el hospital, la pelimorada puso con sumo cuidado a la castaña en una camilla de hospital para luego llamar a un doctor y exigirle que la hospitalice, para después correr hacia la torre Hokage.

Yugao pasó de largo a la secretaria y de una patada abrió las puertas de la oficina del líder de la aldea encontrándoselo en un estado deprimente, sentado en su asiento con la mirada agachada.

\- Hokage-sama, traigo noticias de suma urgencia – dijo la pelimorada llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué ahí de nuevo? – pregunto desanimado el ojiazul.

\- Encontramos… encontramos a una sobreviviente de… "Naruto The Killer" – informo algo nerviosa la ambu, haciendo que Minato se levantase rápidamente de su asiento nuevamente con total incredulidad.

-¡¿Cómo, a quien encontraron?! – pregunto sorprendido el cuarto Hokage, si la agente Yugao decía la verdead entonces dicha persona seria la primera victima sobreviviente del psicópata.

\- Es una mujer de unos 18 años, la encontramos en una casa destruida se encontraba oculta en un armario, ahora mismo se encuentra en el hospital siendo atendida – Yugao dijo mientras seguía arrodillada ante su líder.

Mientras que este ultimo daba vueltas por su oficina pensativo.

\- De acuerdo, aremos lo siguiente una vez que despierte la interrogaremos para sacarle información de ese tipo, hasta donde sabemos es de piel completamente blanca pero nadie ha podido verle la cara – dijo seriamente Minato mientras miraba por la ventana a su amada aldea – infórmale a Inoichi que lo necesito dentro de 2 horas, que vaya directo al hospital, sala N y que no se retrase, esta es nuestra oportunidad de saber quien es realmente – dijo volteando levemente a ver a su ambu quien esta desapareció en un estallido de humo, aun que Minato internamente se hacia a su respuesta.

.

{Campo de entrenamiento.}

En el campo de entrenamiento de Konoha, en donde Naruto se consagro miembro oficial del equipo 7.

Sasuke y Menma se encontraban en dicho campo, entrenando sus habilidades ninjas superándose entre ellos mismos.

\- De acuerdo… je je… ahora estomas… casi iguales – rió el pelirrojo en un estado lamentable debido al exhaustivo entrenamiento y se notaba cansado pero aun manteniendo su pose de pelea a una distancia segura.

\- Pues… tú también… has mejorado… dobe – el pelinegro al igual que el pelirrojo se encontraba cansado y jadeando por el intenso entrenamiento, y al igual que el Namikaze se encontraba en su pose de pelea Uchiha.

Hasta que ambos rendidos cayeron al pasto de espaldas viendo fijamente las nubes mientras jadeaban, luego de unos segundos lograron recuperar su respiración.

\- Y… ¿Naruto era así de inrrendible? – pregunto el pelirrojo mientras observaba como las nubes se movían espaciosamente a la vez de que recordaba de cómo el Uchiha le contaba de cómo era la actitud de de Naruto.

\- Si… ese dobe, aun que no lo creas el era el mas valiente y sabio del equipo… aun que lo de sabio hm no mucho – bromeo el azabache mientras recordaba a la persona a la que alguna vez considero como a su hermano.

-¿Qué crees que este haciendo ahora? – pregunto refiriéndose a su hermano mayor, sin ver al pelinegro.

\- Hmmm, de seguro tiene que estar comiendo ramen o ayudando a una persona – dijo seguro el pelinegro recordando a que Naruto apenas veía a alguien que necesitase ayuda no dudaría en echarle una mano… que equivocado estaba.

.

{Con Naruto.}

Una figura masculina con jeans negros saltaba a velocidad normal por las ramas de los árboles y a sus espaldas se podía ver a un grupo de ambus provenientes de Iwa en su persecución.

\- Jajaja esto es divertido – El psicópata hablo en tono de burla haciendo que sus perseguidores apresuraran el paso totalmente enojados.

-¡Detente The Killer¡ - exigió el que parecía el líder del escudaron de asesinatos en contra del trastornado asesino, desde lo de Hi No Kuni se ha puesto precio a la cabeza de Naruto pero lo único que lo identificaba era su vestimenta.

\- Ho vamos, atrápenme si pueden – nuevamente se había burlado el pelinegro/ rubio volteando levemente hacia sus perseguidores que estos se molestaron pero a la vez sintieron como un escalofrió al ver una sonrisa nada normal en su rostro.

-¿Señor…? – iba a preguntar uno de los perseguidores sobre lo observado pero el capitán lo detuvo en el acto.

\- Hasta donde sabemos es su forma de vestir pero no su aspecto, algunos ninjas dicen que tiene una extraña sonrisa tallada en su cara, pase lo que pase no se confíen tal vez este loco de remate pero sabe usar la cabeza – advirtió autoritariamente el cazador mirando fijamente.

Según el informe de algunos ninjas que han tenido algún encuentro cercano con el encapuchado, su nivel de cordura esta alarmantemente muy bajo.

\- Wuaaa, de acuerdo ya me aburrí de ustedes – hablo el de sudadera blanca mientras se detenía en una rama seguido de los ambus - ¡Es hora de ir a dormir jajaja! – grito de la nada el encapuchado.

\- Entrégate ahora mismo para ser juzgado ante la corte suprema Shinobi por tus actos – hablo con autoridad.

\- Hm, déjenme pensarlo… ¡NO! – obviamente Naruto no se estaba tomando nada enserio la situación el que se encontraba pese ha estar rodeado de 5 ambus.

\- No tienes idea de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que has causado a todas esas familias que has matado a sangre fría, es más que obvio que estas mal de la cabeza – dijo la que parecía la mujer del grupo, pero tras lo dicho por la Kunoichi un fuerte instinto asesino se comenzó hacer presente en la zona.

-¿Crees que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que es el sufrimiento? – pregunto sombriamente Naruto llamando la atención de sus perseguidores pero aun manteniendo sus composturas de ataque

– alguien que a sido abandonado por sus padres al nacer, ser echado del orfanato a los 5 años, ser perseguido por una enorme turba de aldeanos y ninjas, ser golpeado a muerte en tus cumpleaños, humillado, ignorado, despreciado, pasar las noches en un contenedor de basura o en la calle, y finalmente dar todo de ti por aquellas personas que considerabas como a tu familia y que estos te traicionen expulsándote de tu aldea a la que has amado y protegido, ¿creen que alguien así puede mantener un nivel de cordura estable, creen que alguien que ha pasado por todo ese dolor tanto físico como emocional pueda seguir de pie? – pregunto Naruto con enojo y con un eje de tristeza en sus palabras, haciendo que sus perseguidores sintieran una punzada en el corazón y pena por el psicópata.

El capitán tras las palabras del adolescente asesino, precedió ha dar un paso adelante y ha retirarse su mascara, a lo que se podía ver a un hombre maduro de unos aparentes 38 años de cabello rubio largo y desalineado, de ojos verdes.

\- Lamento mucho lo de tu vida por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, pero matar a personas inocentes no te ayudara a calmar tu sed de odio – hablo sabiamente el capitán – por favor entrégate, déjanos ayudarte – pidió el rubio casi como una suplica, al escuchar en resumen como fue la vida del famoso asesino del continente elemental no pude evitar que su hijo pasase por su cabeza.

\- Tsk, ni ustedes se creen sus propias palabras, apenas vieron mi banda rasgada de Konoha comenzaron a perseguirme pero cuando vieron mi vestimenta cambiaron de objetivo – hablo el ex-rubio con algo de enojo dando a entender que los de Iwa querían matarlo por se de Konoha.

\- Ultima advertencia, ¡entrégate o muere! – ultima advertencia del grupo ambu al asesino, quien este ultimo poso ambas manos en los bordes de su capucha poniendo mas nerviosos a los ambus.

\- Ssshhh – susurro audiblemente, mientras que lentamente se retiraba la capucha y una vez que lo izo, los ambus se arrepentían de haberlo perseguido por unos segundos vieron sus vidas pasar ante sus ojos sin siquiera haber peleado y sus rostros palidecieron – **GO TO SLEEP **– término la demencial frase dejando ver su rostro blanqueado y esa sonrisa diabólica.

-¡Ataquen! – dio la orden el capitán haciendo que el resto de ambus se lanzaran con armas en mano para acabar con el psicópata pero por parte lo hacían para acabar con el sufrimiento de Naruto.

Naruto de un rápido movimiento desaparece de la vista de sus perseguidores, haciendo que la tensión de cada uno aumentara y mirando a sus alrededores por el miedo.

En ello el ambu 3 voltea a su derecha y para su mala suerte Naruto estaba frente a frente mirándolo con locura y con malas intenciones, dicho ambu observa fijamente sus azulados ojos llenos de locura mientras tenia sus manos en sus bolsillo poniendo solamente mas nervioso al pobre hombre, quien este no aguantando sus nervios ataca de frente al psicópata Naruto simplemente se hace a un lado dejando pasar de largo el puño del ambu y en eso se lo sostiene con gran fuerza para acto seguido arrojarlo de lleno contra la tierra como si de una flecha se tratase haciendo que el Shinobi se rompiera varias costillas y escupiera sangre.

-¡Monstruo! – grito un desabocado ninja mientras se tiraba con espada en manos listo para apuñalar a su rival por la espalda y ya cuando estaba a unos centímetros de dar el golpe de gracia, Naruto de un rápido movimiento desenvuelve su cuchillo y limpiamente le corta la garganta al ambu, haciendo que este caiga al suelo seguido de Naruto y de sus atacantes.

Naruto observaba de manera calculadora a su entorno y planeaba su próximo movimiento homicida.

\- Los voy a matar a todos – hablo con profundidad en sus palabras mientras sus ojos se notaban como las venas resaltaban debido al fuerte ardor de matar que lo carcomía en esos momentos.

-¡No se acerquen demasiado! – advirtió el experimentado ninja al resto de su escuadrón… o de lo que quedaba.

\- Capitán, ya perdimos a dos… - dijo uno con impotencia mientras miraba fijamente al ojiazul.

Pero antes de que este reaccionase, un segundo Naruto salio de unos arbustos abrazando al ambu 2 con fuerza y haciendo que el dúo de ambus se hiciesen a un lado, el capitán una vez que vio a su ninja a merced del clon estuvo determinado a rescatarlo pero antes de que diese un paso el Kage Bunshin que apresaba al cazador de Iwa comenzó a brillar, y como resultado final el clon exploto llevándose a su victima con el dejando pasmado al experimentado ambu.

\- Mantén distancia _Kuma _(Oso) – ordeno el rubio a su último Ambu mientras miraba a Naruto fijamente, quien este los miraba fijamente y con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

\- Capitán ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto algo asustada la mujer del reducido grupo ambu.

\- Yo luchare contra el, tienes que escapar _Kuma _te daré algo de tiempo – hablo seriamente el ojiverde a su pupila mientras se ponía al frente de esta.

\- Pe… pero Cáp…capitán – iba a objetar la joven ambu, pero su superior la detuvo.

-¡Es una orden, hazlo! – grito desesperado, haciendo que la ambu asintiera por lo bajo, para luego saltar hacia los árboles hacia su pueblo.

\- Ja ¡no lo creo! – grito el ojiazul mientras pegaba un gran salto hacia la Ambu con su cuchillo en manos y haciendo que el líder ambu volteara a verlo.

La ambu mientras se encuentra suspendida en el aire ve con miedo como el asesino esta a punto de atravesarle el corazón, pero antes de que Naruto cumpliera su cometido el capitán ambu aparece frente de este y le conecta un fuerte derechazo a Naruto quien este sale disparado hacia la tierra y algunos árboles cayendo arriba de este.

-¡Corre, corre y no te detengas por nada en el mundo! – grito desesperante el ojiverde, haciendo que su ultimo Ambu se alejase.

Luego de eso el rubio cae de pie al suelo viendo a unos pocos metros como Naruto se ponía de pie y se acomodaba el cuello.

\- Okay, eso si que dolió – hablo como si nada hubiese pasado mientras que se tronaba el cuello – debo admitir que eres un ninja muy talentoso, pero lo único que haces es retrasar lo inevitable créeme todos los ninjas que me hicieron frente han muerto bajo mi cuchillo – Naruto puso de frente su cuchillo, haciendo que el Ambu sudara nerviosamente.

-¡Pues yo no caeré ante ti, mi nombre es Hiroto de Iwa y te prometo que por todos mis compañeros caídos, TE MATARE! – El ahora Hiroto, dijo a todo pulmón mientras procedía a retirarse su túnica de cazador y dejando ver una armadura de Samurai clásico y con una espada en manos al frente suyo.

\- Ja ¿sabes?, me recuerdas mucho a mi… como solía ser… creo que ya sabes quien soy, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor yo no me e presentado… mi nombre es Naruto The Killer – Naruto mira fijamente a su contrincante mientras procede a sacar sus manos de los bolsillos con su cuchillo en mano.

Ambos ninjas se observan fijamente mientras que una brisa de aire mueve sus cabellos, esperando el más mínimo movimiento para empezar la pelea.

Naruto ya no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de matar, desaparece de un estallido de velocidad y reaparece a al frente de Hiroto listo para partirlo en dos, pero el ambu por acto de reflejo detiene su ataque con la espada.

\- No… no me… derrotaras – El ojiverde estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para evitar que el cuchillo avanzase hacia su rostro.

-¿Eso… crees? – Naruto pregunto con malicia.

En un rápido movimiento de cada ninja para infringirse algún daño, saltan a unos metros alejados de cada uno, Hiroto sonrió a sus adentros al esquivar el ataque de Naruto. Pero siente como un líquido escurría fuera de su armadura y al bajar su vista, observa como una abertura se notaba y de esta sangre salía, al dirigir su mano por debajo de su armadura verifica que Naruto le había cortado profundamente.

\- (Demonios) – maldijo el Iwa, ahora enfocando su vista hacia Naruto, Hiroto nuevamente posa su espada al frente ignorando el dolor de la cortadura.

El Ambu corre directo hacia el ojiazul homicida para contraatacar, Hiroto a gran velocidad intentaba devolver el corte a Naruto quien este bloqueaba los ataques con su cuchillo de cocina y se oían los impactos de cada arma blanca y chispas se desplegaban de estas.

Pasaban los minutos, y ambos ninjas seguían chocando sus afiladas armas, pese a que Naruto poseía un cuchillo era un experto en combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hiroto desvía su cuerpo a su derecha para esquivar el ataque de Naruto, y al ver que este se encontraba con una apertura favorable para recibir un buen daño.

Hiroto mientras giraba, dirige su espada hacia la zona de las costillas a lo que Naruto se ve forzado a improvisar y de un rápido movimiento sostiene con la palma de su mano el delgado filo, y como resultado Hiroto le había conseguido hacer a Naruto una cortadura profunda en su palma izquierda.

Hiroto intentaba hacer presión para seguir avanzando con la espada, pero Naruto seguía resistiendo pese a sentir mucho dolor y haciendo que el frenesí de matar aumentara mucho más.

\- Jajaja necesitaras algo mejor que eso para matarme – una vez que el ojiazul termino la frase, procedió a conectarle una patada potente haciendo que el Ambu de Iwa retrocediera varios metros.

Luego de ello Naruto se observo la herida y de cómo esta escurría sangre, para luego pasar su lengua en la cortada para probar la sangre.

-¡Desgraciado, no estas peleando en serio! – grito frustrado, cuando tuvo ese encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo hace minutos con el rubio Uzumaki, comprobó que Naruto en realidad se estaba conteniendo.

\- Hasta que al fin te diste cuenta, no me mal entiendas, pero una basura como tu no merece ver todo mi potencial – arrogantemente Naruto hablo – además… solamente estoy usando un 8% de mi máximo poder – Hiroto se quedo petrificado por dicha revelación, hace una hora atrás el ojiazul se había cargado por su cuenta a una unidad entrenada y especializada de rastreo y asesinato como si de un juego se tratase.

\- No me interesa si te estas conteniendo o no, te derrotare justo ahora – el Ambu rápidamente comenzó a trazar sellos estilo Doton - ¡Estilo de Tierra: balas asesinas! – grito.

Naruto se extraño al ver como la tierra de su alrededor comenzó a moverse anormalmente y como de agua se tratase, pequeños fragmentos en forma perfectamente circular comenzaron a elevarse, haciendo que Naruto sudase un poco, no negaba que era fuerte pero las enseñanzas de Jeff de nunca confiarse en pelea traía consecuencias, y el lo pago caro.

Naruto por instinto de supervivencia de nacimiento, salto a unos metros lejos de las diminutas pero visibles esferas de tierra, el de piel blanca se quedo firme esperando el siguiente ataque de Hiroto.

Luego de medio segundo las pequeñas esferas salieron disparas a gran velocidad hacia el "The Killer", quien este cómicamente se asusto y corrió hacia un árbol para acto seguido treparlo mientras corría, y las esferas de tierra reforzada pasaron de largo dejando unos buenos perforaciones en el árbol.

El ex de Konoha baja de un salto y asoma un ojo para ver por uno de los 25 huecos causados por la técnica, una vez que se asomo pudo ver como las esferas se dirigían nuevamente hacia el a lo que nuevamente corre con dirección a Hiroto.

-¿Crees que me dejare matar por mi propia técnica? – pregunto algo confiado el Ambu, aun que no iba a mentir, el homicida lo ponía nervioso cada rato que se le acercaba.

Naruto no respondió y solo siguió corriendo hacia su rival y una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente, desapareció en una bomba de humo, poniendo más nervioso al Ambu de Iwa quien este salto alto para evitar su técnica.

Pero mientras se encontraba suspendido en el aire, su expresión de valentía paso a una de preocupación al sentir una presencia oscura detrás suyo y al voltear pudo ver como Naruto también se encontraba en el aire con cuchillo en manos listo para atravesarle el cráneo.

Hiroto al ver que Naruto estaba por cumplir su cometido, consigue tomar amabas manos del asesino y logra desviar la trayectoria hacia un costado de su estomago, dejándolo mas herido pero con ánimos de continuar, pero cancelando la técnica.

Ambos rivales cayeron arrodillados al suelo, Hiroto respiraba pesadamente mientras observaba con un ojo cerrado al ojiazul que se encontraba como si de un juego de niños se tratase no sudaba ni respiraba con dificultad, pero pudo distinguir a la distancia como en el hombro derecho de Naruto se notaba un orificio pequeño que salía poca sangre, dando a entender que uno de los proyectiles le había alcanzado.

\- (Espero que _Kuma_ este lejos de aquí… no estoy seguro de cuanto podré seguir aguantando) – pensó con dificultad.

\- Muy bien, esto fue divertido mientras duro, pero te llego la hora – Naruto procedió a ponerse de pie - ¿últimas palabras? – pregunto divertidamente.

\- Si solo una – el Ambu dijo seriamente – Kuchiyose no jutsu – rápidamente el rubio trazo sellos nuevamente para acto seguido golpear el suelo y aparecer una explosión de humo de menor medida, una vez dispersa se pudo apreciar una águila de tamaño casi humano.

\- Vaya, así que usaras tu contrato de convocatoria… en ese caso es justo que yo también use el mió - dijo sombriamente el psicópata, a lo que rápidamente se mordió su dedo pulgar para luego manchar el suelo y sellos rojos apareciesen.

Una cortina de humo roja cubrió a Naruto mientras reía maléficamente, dentro del humo rojo se podía oír a parte de la desquiciada risa, gruñidos poco normal de un perro.

Lentamente la cortina de humo comenzó a dispersare, Naruto se encontraba firme en su postura con las manos nuevamente guardadas en sus bolsillos, una vez que el humo se disperso por completo Hiroto se quedo paralizado por el tremendo terror que lo devoraba.

Al lado de Naruto se poda apreciar como…

Un perro de tamaño medianamente grande, de pelaje rojizo sangre y como una línea de pelo negro hasta la cola se notaba, dicho animal tenia una sonrisa diabólica al igual que su dueño y unos ojos que reflejaban la maldad y locura de otro mundo, un animal salido del mismo infierno.

\- Te presento a mi buen amigo… **Smile Dog** – dijo Naruto, mientras que ahora se podía ver mejor al perro, quien este último observaba fijamente al águila que volaba cerca del suelo y a su invocador.

-¿Qué… que… que es eso? – pregunto aterrado el Ambu, ese perro sin lugar a duda no era para nada normal.

\- Como dije antes se llama Smile Dog, es mi jutsu de invocación por así decirlo, y a el, al igual que a mi, le encanta matar ¿no es así amiguito? – pregunto juguetonamente, y como respuesta del canino este le lamió la cara animadamente.

-¿Qué eres? – pregunto en shock a Naruto, quien este amplio mas su anormal sonrisa.

\- Siempre e sido llamado por mi pueblo de esa manera, ahora que lo pienso siempre han tenido la razón – se dijo así mismo desviando su mirada de su rival, dejando mas confundido al Ambu - ¡YO… SOY UN DEMONIO, JAJAJAJA! – Grito a todo pulmón viendo a Hiroto con locura, todos esos años de infancia siendo llamado de esa manera por la mayoría de los aldeanos de Konoha había echo un gran daño traumático en Naruto - ¡Smile, mátalo! – grito mientras se ponía de pie y señalaba al ojiverde y a su águila, a lo que Smile ladro en señal de afirmación para luego correr hacia los nombrados.

Hiroto se pone de pie con gran dificultad, dispuesto a continuar con la batalla mientras que el águila saca unas afiladas garras de sus patas y volaba a matar hacia el diabólico animal.

Naruto en un estallido de velocidad aparece al frente del Iwagakure, desenfundando nuevamente su cuchillo y a alta velocidad intenta cortar a Hiroto, quien este recoge su espada ya dañada por los fuertes ataques del cuchillo de Naruto y comienza a bloquear.

Nuevamente ambos ninjas están en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo con sus correspondientes armas, Hiroto bloquea como podía los dañinos ataques del psicópata lo curioso es que Naruto no se estaba esforzando en dañarlo solamente hacer que el Ambu retrocediese, pero ¿para que?.

Hiroto vio entonces como Smile tenia sometido a su águila pisándole ambas alas y viéndolo con malicia, mientras que el animal planeador gritaba por el auxilio de su invocador, quien este cerro sus ojos al ver como Smile de golpe se le había acercado con la boca abierta al cuello de su animal quien este ultimo dejo de gritar.

Hiroto callo de espaladas al suelo, viendo con miedo e impotencia como Naruto se le acercaba lentamente y para su mala suerte como Smile Dog se le unía a su lado, el animal tenia la boca/ sonrisa manchada de sangre.

Hiroto en estado de shock comienza a retroceder, a lo que Smile toma un poco la delantera a su amo, el perro cada vez se le iba acercando con la mirada fija y sonriente.

Hiroto se detiene con los ojos abiertos esperando su final y justo cuando Smile estaba por morderlo en la yugular, Naruto le silba a su mascota para que volviese a su lado quien este sin reprocharlo lo hace.

Hiroto se le quedo viendo a esos monstruos pero antes de que preguntase el por que Naruto detuvo a su perro, este saco su cuchillo y lo aproximo a una cuerda delgada, el Ambu entonces siguió su vista hasta el final de la cuerda y pudo apreciar con terror como cuchillos de todo tipo se suspendían de la cuerda con elemente Futon cada uno.

\- Por… por favor – balbuceo inútilmente el ojiverde viendo fijamente a los cuchillos arriba suyo, Naruto simplemente ignoro la suplica de su rival y lentamente corto la cuerda.

Resultado final, las cuchillas salieron disparadas hacia Hiroto y este inevitablemente murió quedando como si de un muñeco vudu lleno de alfileres quedase.

Naruto se le quedo mirando fijamente el cadáver de su rival fríamente, para luego dirigirla a su mascota que este lloraba viendo a un lugar específicamente.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo, tienes algo? – pregunto mientras se arrodillaba a la altura del perro, quien este volteo por unos segundos hacia el de la sonrisa tallada para luego nuevamente dirigirla al lugar que mirase, haciendo que Naruto le dirigiera la vista.

\- Ha ya entiendo – dijo Naruto al ver a lo que se refería su "encantadora mascota" – de acuerdo puedes ir a disfrutarlo – hablo Naruto recibiendo otro lengüetazo de su perro en su mejilla como en forma de agradecimiento.

Para acto seguido correr en donde yacía el cadáver del águila que se le notaba el cuello partido y con los ojos en blanco.

Naruto se pone en pie y camina hasta la corteza de un árbol para recuperar energía con una buena siesta, pero se detiene al oír quejidos de dolor hacia unos arbustos, el ex-Uzumaki camina hacia la zona de los lamentos y una vez que lo izo pudo ver como el Ambu 3 se encontraba tumbado en el suelo mientras respiraba pesadamente y un hilillo de sangre escurría de su boca y algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

El psicópata se arrodilla ante el mal herido Ambu, que al parecer se le había destruido la mascara cuando Naruto lo arrojo al suelo revelando a un muy joven muchacho de unos aparentes 17 años, el pelinegro acerca lentamente su cuchillo a la zona del corazón pero el mal herido joven torpemente desviaba el cuchillo del homicida reiteradas veces.

Naruto tomo con cuidado la mano del ninja de Iwa y lo obligo a ponerlo en el suelo pero con cuidado ya que al parecer su otro brazo lo tenia inmóvil, entonces el ojiazul rápidamente atraviesa su cuchillo en el corazón del Iwa-nin, dándole una muerte rápida e indolora.

\- Considéralo un acto de piedad de mi parte – le hablo al cuerpo sin vida, mientras que le cerraba sus ojos, Naruto se quedo por unos segundos con la mirada perdida en aquel sitio para luego levantarse y retirarse del lugar para descansar. En todo ese momento no sintió ni el menor remordimiento de haber asesinado a sangre fría a los Ambus de Iwa.

.

{Paisaje mental de Naruto.}

Vemos como Kurama se encontraba arrodillada firmemente viendo el espectáculo que se había desmantelado al frente de ella y con la mirada perdida, mientras que en el fondo del espacio negro cerca de la jaula se oía una risa demencial.

\- Ho Naruto jajajaja, sin duda te e entrenado bien muajajaja – reía maniáticamente el pelinegro, mientras se sostenía el estomago y su rostro por el espectáculo de hace un rato.

\- Na… naruto ¿Qué fue lo que e echo? – una vez que termino la frase, la pelirroja dirigió sus manos a su cara para luego llorar amargamente al ver lo que había echo se carcelero, sin duda desde aquel día que casi lo abandona al rubio no a parado de pedir el perdón de este.

.

{Konoha.}

Vemos como Minato se encontraba al lado de la hermosa adolescente esperando su despertar según lo informado por los doctores, no pudo evitar sentir como una punzada en el corazón al ver a la chica por unos segundos su mente le jugo que en esa cama estaba su hija, Naruko.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a Inoichi Yamanaka.

\- Hola Inoichi-san – saludo alegremente el hokage a uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Hokage-sama – cortésmente saludo el rubio a su superior, haciendo que este sonriera nerviosamente.

\- Ho vamos, sabes que no es necesario que me saludes así, ambos nos conocemos desde la academia – Minato se rascaba con nerviosismo la nuca a la vez que sonreía y reía – por cierto ¿Cómo esta tu hija? – pregunto serenamente.

\- Bueno, desde el destierro de Naruto no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra – bajo la mirada en forma de decepción, a lo que Minato poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo para consolarlo.

Antes de que alguno de los dos presentes dijese algo mas, la mujer de la camilla comenzó a sudar mientras apretaba sus dientes y se quejaba.

\- Akira – llamo Minato a la chica según los datos encontrados sobre ella – Akira, estas bien ya estas a salvo – hablo Minato con un aire de tranquilidad.

\- ¿Do… donde estoy? – pregunto la castaña de ojos marrones mientras abría sus ojos.

\- Estas en el hospital de Konoha, todo esta bien Akira – hablo nuevamente Minato - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto con seriedad.

\- Hm. si estoy bien, ¿Qué me paso? – pregunto con confusión la castaña mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

\- Bueno… veras, un grupo Ambu te encontró en el armario de tu casa, estabas inconciente y tus prendas estaban manchadas con algo de sangre – hablo el rubio observando fijamente a la adolescente, quien esta puso una cara de no entender de lo que se refería el ojiazul - ¿recuerdas que fue lo que ocurrió el día anterior? – pregunto, luego de unos segundos de no recibir una respuesta de la castaña, esta de repente abrió en grandes sus ojos que comenzaban a cristalizarse.

\- Kaasan… Otosan… Otoutos – balbuceo la castaña al recordar aquella masacre en su casa.

\- Akira, siento que tenga que hacer esto ahora, pero necesito que me cuentes que fue lo que ocurrió en esa noche, mientras lo narres Inoichi me enviara a tu mente para ver que fue lo que ocurrió con exactitud – Minato intentaba razonar lo mejor que podía con la chica.

\- Lo… lo entiendo… ¿mi… mi familia a… muerto? – pregunto entre lagrimas la castaña, recibiendo un asentimiento de cada uno de los rubios de Konoha.

\- Minato escúchame una vez que entres a la mente de Akira tu estarás ahí, pero solo veras como se desenvuelve a tu alrededor, serás como un fantasma – informo el Yamanaka.

\- Lo entiendo – el rubio tomo la seriedad del asunto – Akira ¿estas preparada? – pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la castaña, Inoichi poso su mano derecha en Minato y su izquierda en Akira.

\- Tuve una pesadilla y entonces me levante en medio de la noche – comenzó a narrar la castaña.

.

**{Recuerdos de Akira}**

La castaña se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras sudaba un poco.

\- Me levante de la cama y fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua – narraba, mientras la castaña bajaba las escaleras seguida de Minato.

-Por una extraña razón, vi que la ventana del pasillo de las habitaciones se encontraba abierta, aun que recuerdo que la había cerrada antes de irme a dormir, me aproxime y la cerré de nuevo – la castaña sube por la s escaleras, pero se detiene al sentir un aire fresco y al darse vuelta ve que la ventana se encontraba abierta mientras las cortinas eran movidas por el viento.

-Luego, simplemente me metí debajo de las sabanas para volver a dormir, solté un bostezo y ya estaba por la frontera del sueño – Minato se encontraba al lado de la cama de la chica, aun que había notado algo raro entre las cortinas de su habitación.

-Fue en ese entonces cundo tuve una extraña sensación, como si alguien me estuviera observando fijamente, mira hacia mi derecha y casi caigo de la cama del susto – Minato comenzó a sudar un poco, parecía como si estuviera observando una película de terror.

-Allí en el pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba la luna entre las cortinas, había un par de ojos. No eran unos ojos nada normales, eran unos ojos azules, fríos y siniestros se encontraban bordeados de negro, me asuste bastante – la castaña comenzaba a levantarse de la cama mientras miraba a la figura detrás de la cortina al igual que Minato.

-En ese momento baje mis ojos y… vi su boca, una sonrisa larga y escalofriante me izo que todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se me erizaran. La figura se quedo allí observándome, y finalmente lo dijo después de lo que parecía horas, una frase, pero dicha de una manera que solo un loco psicópata podría hacerlo, me dijo:

**-GO TO SLEEP –**Minato se quedo de piedra por lo dicho del pelinegro/ rubio, que este rápidamente salía de las cortinas con el cuchillo en manos dejando ver su rostro.

-No pude evitar escapar un grito, su objetivo era mi corazón, salto arriba de mi cama y con sus rodillas apretaba mis brazos, yo intente defenderme pero no pude hacer nada, levanto su cuchillo y estaba a punto de atravesármelo fue entonces que mi padre entro – El Hokage observaba todo con los ojos abiertos la ver aquella cara blanca y esa sonrisa diabólica, pero vio mas precisamente esos ojos azules.

-Aquel hombre le arrojo el cuchillo a mi padre, encajándole en el hombro y retrocediese, el demente se le arrojo en cima tirándolo por las escaleras, yo estaba muy asustada así que me escondí en el armario me desmaye después de oír los gritos de mi madre y de mis hermanitos – Minato quedo de piedra por lo vivido, sin duda alguna aquel tipo era mas cruel que el mismísimo Madara Uchiha.

**{Fin de recuerdos.}**

.

.

Minato abrió en grandes sus ojos para luego dirigirlos hacia la castaña, quien esta ultima se había quedado dormida por lo visto, el rubio procedió a taparla con las sabanas para luego retirarse en compañía del Yamanaka que al igual que el Hokage se encontraba shockeado.

\- Inoichi, esto será confidencial nadie mas tiene que saberlo a excepción de Jiraiya o Kakashi, aquel que no este en un rango superior o aquel que yo no autorice no vera lo visto de hace un rato – ordeno el rubio a su amigo, quien este asintió a la orden del líder de la aldea para luego tomar un pasillo diferente al Namikaze.

Minato siguió caminando hasta que se apoya pesadamente en la pared, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían y lagrimas salían de estos, era mas que obvio que el psicópata sin lugar a duda era su hijo pero una parte de el se negaba a creer eso.

Mientras el se encontraba pensativo recordó el pequeño episodio de esta mañana con Hiruzen.

.

{Flash back.}

\- ¿Sa… sarutobi? – pregunto sorprendido el ojiazul, logrando llamar la atención del retirado Kage, quien este lo miro también sorprendido.

\- ¿Minato? – pregunto con gran sorpresa el castaño, el rubio se le va acercando cada vez mas.

\- Me… me alegro que hayas despertado – hablo felizmente el Hokage mientras miraba con felicidad a lo mas cercano que ha tenido a un padre.

\- Minato, si tu estas aquí, entonces eso significa que… - el tercer Hokage no termino de decir ya que había sido interrumpido por su sucesor.

\- Así es, yo y Kushina junto a Menma y Naruko hemos regresado a la aldea – contesto con una sonrisa, pero esa expresión de alegría paso a una de confusión y nerviosismo al sentir como el anciano ex-kage desprendía un fuerte instinto asesino.

\- ¡¿Dónde esta Naruto?! – ni bien el Ex- sandaime termino la pregunta, de un rápido movimiento se levanto de su cama y tomo del cuello al cuarto Hokage para luego estamparlo contra la pared sin el menor cuidado – Minato… te juro que si le llegaste ha hacer algo a Naruto-kun lo pagaras caro y… y… - Cada vez el líder del clan Sarutobi se quedaba sin fuerza y sin previo aviso se desmaya, pero antes de que tocase el suelo, Minato alcanza a sostenerlo y lo acuesta en la camilla de hospital. Seguido entran un grupo de doctores a ver a su antiguo líder.

El Namikaze se quedo en una esquina de la sala con la mirada perdida imaginándose la reacción del Sandaime una vez que le contara lo de Naruto, pese haber estado en estado de coma por 3 años, su chakra no se encontraba aun en un estado optimo.

.

{Fin de flash back.}

.

{2 semanas después.}

\- Hora de levantarse equipo – hablo el peligris mientras se sentaba en posición de loto, listo para disgustar de su desayuno.

\- Buenos días Kakashi-san – saludo la castaña, pese a la aterradora experiencia vivida la vez anterior que estuvo al mando de Jiraiya "el sabio", no se rindió en la búsqueda del hijo del Hokage, y siendo la que mas veces el Hokage la convocaba para ser la ninja sensorial de Naruto.

Ya que en mas de una ocasión percibía ese chakra diabólico, aun que hay veces que se confundía ya que cuando sentía a Naruto rara veces sentía otro cerca de este.

\- Buenos días – saludo la pelimorada vestida con su traje Ambu y se sentaba al lado de la castaña.

Luego de que saliera Body de la ultima carpa y que cada ninja desayunara tranquilamente, se dispusieron a seguir con la búsqueda de Naruto.

Luego de tres horas de rastreo cuidadoso, de caminar y saltar, Mika queda nuevamente quieta en la rama de un árbol.

\- Mika, ¿es el? – pregunto esperanzado el Hatake.

\- Kakashi-san, lo puedo sentir, no esta muy lejos de aquí – respondió la castaña al Hatake.

.

{Con Naruto, momentos antes.}

El asesino de cientos de civiles inocentes y otros no, se encontraba caminando en los bosques mientras comía una manzana de lo mas tranquilo, hace dos días que Naruto no asesinaba y ni el sabia la razón, tampoco Jeff aun que sospechaba de cierta pelirroja.

Aun que el ojiazul últimamente se sentía algo perseguido por las noches, las ansias de matar habían disminuido notoriamente.

\- (Tsk, hace tiempo que no mato a alguien o a algo ¿Por qué será Jeff?) – pregunto el encapuchado a su huésped.

\- (No sabría decirte Naruto, en algunas ocasiones solía pasarme lo mismo pero no tan prolongado como tu) – respondió el ojirrojo con vagancia.

\- (Me sigo preguntando quien será el cabronazo que me ha estado siguiendo, aun que me cueste sentir su presencia, ¿será otro ninja cazador en busca de mi cabeza?) – supuso el ojiazul con interés.

El ex de Konoha pego un salto firme hacia uno de las ramas de los árboles para poder sentir alguna presencia y en ello siente como un total de 4 presencias, una de ellas muy familiar se acercaba hacia el.

\- (Así… que están aquí, he) – una vez que pensó el ojiazul, sin previo aviso fue rodeado por los cuatro ninjas de Konoha.

\- No hagas ningún movimiento… Naruto – hablo autoritariamente el peligris.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – Pregunto de manera juguetona el encapuchado que tenia la mirada para abajo para no ser visto – ¿vienen a acabar con migo de una buena vez?.

\- No, todo lo contrario estamos aquí para llevarte de regreso a Konoha… a tu hogar – el Hatake aun mantenía su postura firme ante su antiguo estudiante.

\- Konoha… si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu el que me llevo fuera de la aldea, cuando tu y el resto de los clanes votaron a favor de mi destierro – hablo con veneno el ojiazul, haciendo que Kakashi sintiera como una punzada en el corazón.

\- Naruto-san, por favor regrese con nosotros a Konoha, el Hokage lo ha estado buscando con desesperación – hablo la castaña con temor en sus palabras.

\- ¿Para que quieren que regrese? – pregunto fingiendo inocencia - ha ya se, para que me utilicen como su arma, para que los vuelva a salvar sus patéticas vidas y luego me vuelvan apuñalar por la espalda… yo creo que no – como siempre, Naruto se estaba tomando la situación como un juego.

\- Naruto, toda Konoha siente lo que te hicieron sufrir, mi maestra, Kushina, tu madre te extraña muchísimo – la pelimorada dijo con su katana en manos intentando razonar con el adolescente asesino para evitar otro derramamiento de sangre como su ultimo encuentro.

\- Ja, pero que buen chiste si "mi tan querida madre" me amaba como ustedes dicen, ¿Por qué me abandono? – Pregunto al aire el homicida – ustedes no son más que basuras, si tendría que volver a Konoha seria para matar cruelmente a todos sus habitantes para luego ver como esa aldea se incendia en lo profundo del infierno – sentencio de una manera loca.

\- ¿Y que hay de tus amigos, también los mataras Naruto? – pregunto el peliplateado, aun que internamente se estaba odiando a si mismo por hacer esas preguntas tan duras a su estudiante.

Naruto por unos segundos sin quedo sin habla por lo dicho, en todos estos años de asesinatos en seria jamás pensó en sus amigos, lo más cercano y seguro que tuvo a una familia de verdad.

\- … - el asesino no hablaba, tal parece que algo dentro suyo lo izo pensar con claridad en esta ocasión – (Oye Jeff, ahora que lo pienso mejor tendría que aprovechar este pequeño descanso de mi sed, además, no estaría mal hacerle una visita a mi aldea) – pensó el rubio a su mentor.

\- (Hmmm, de acuerdo pero tendrás que ocultar tu cara desde entonces, solo por u tiempo) – dijo el pelinegro.

\- (¡¿Qué, por que?!) – objeto el ojiazul molesto, sin duda no le gustaba usar un henge en si mismo para ocultar su "belleza".

\- (Hazme caso mocoso, todo a su tiempo, tienes que jugar bien tus cartas para dar un golpe exacto y ganar la partida de una sola jugada Naruto) – hablo Jeff, haciendo que Naruto bufara.

Entonces Naruto lentamente comenzó a trazar sellos, poniendo por unos segundos en alerta a los Ambus de Konoha, pero al instante Kakashi reconoció los sellos, aun que internamente se estaba preguntando ¿Por qué usaría un Henge en si mismo?.

Una cortina de humo cubrió a Naruto que aun tenia su capucha puesta una vez que el humo se disipo, el ojiazul procede a sacarse su capucha lentamente y voltea a ver a su antiguo maestro, quien este ultimo sintió una alegría inmensa al ver a "su estudiante" sano y salvo.

Una vez que Naruto voltea a ver a Kakashi, se nota que el henge que uso el rubio fue sin el menor esfuerzo ya que:

Su piel blanca paso a ser una pálida como el de los Hyuga.

Su cabello que era rubio dorado y suave, paso a ser un rubio oscuro fuerte y algo chamuscado.

Lo único que no había cambiado eran sus ojos fríos y gélidos al igual que su vestimenta.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo me han convencido iré con ustedes a Konoha – dijo el rubio, mientras que de un salto bajaba de la rama al suelo seguido de compañía.

El Hatake decide dar el primer paso hacia Naruto, quien este arqueo una ceja.

\- Me… me alegro que estés bien Naruto, de verdad lam… - no termino de decir el portador del Sharingan por la interrupción de Naruto.

\- Ahórrate tus mariconerias para después Hatake, créeme, te odio mas que a nada en este mundo junto a otros que no preferiría nombrar por ahora, te odio lo suficiente como para hacer una… locura jajaja, o tal vez a mi ya se me ha ido el coco al traste – bromeo Naruto, para luego pechar a Kakashi con su hombro y caminar con dirección a Konoha.

\- Misión cumplida equipo, misión cumplida – hablo con nostalgia el peligris pese a la hostil actitud de Naruto hacia el, luego de ello los de Konoha parten con rumbo hacia la aldea.

Mientras que a Naruto se le adornaba una sonrisa oscura.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Okay gente de fan fic, guau hasta ahora es el capitulo mas largo que e echo.

Pido nuevamente disculpas por la tardía, sinceramente no se cuando podré actualizar pero me esforzare a que sea pronto.

Y ahora yo les hago una pregunta a ustedes mis lectores sobre el capitulo de hoy.

**¿Qué les pareció que Naruto tenga como invocación a Smile Dog?**(No se lo esperaban verdad XD)

**.**

**¿Quién será el perseguidor de Naruto?**

**.**

**¿Qué sucederá en Konoha cuando vean que Naruto a regresado, pero con una actitud demencial?**

**.**

**¿Podrá Naruto controlar sus ansias de matar?.**

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo en:

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Pequeña terapia de Shock.**

* * *

Por favor dejen sus review que me ayudan a seguir super motivado, recuerden que **Review = motivación.**

Hasta la próxima y cuídense, bay bay.


	6. Pequeña terapia de Shock

Hola y espero que estén bien. Bueno ya aclare la razón de mi tardanza, mi CPU fallo y bla bla bla.

Pero ahora les traigo otro ansiado nuevo capitulo lleno de locuras. Antes de comenzar les aclaro que en **Akatsuki, mi eterna familia **ahí algunas referencias a **Naruto The Killer** como si ambas historias estuvieran inter-conectadas.

** :** No habrá harem y si, Mikoto esta viva es mas en este capitulo reaparece y tampoco habrá lemon en esta historia ni en ninguna otra que haga a futuro. Saludos. XD.

.

**-Homicidal Liu:** Con respecto a tu pregunta tal vez si aparezcan algunos creepypastas a futuro.

.

**-BlackTiger21:** Todo a su tiempo mi querido lector, todo a su tiempo muaja ja ja.

.

**-diego uzumaki uchiha:** Sinceramente aun no se como haré las parejas aquí, tal vez a futuro haga algunos cambios.

.

**-Chivotenkai:** Claro, ya están disponible en tu tiendita de la esquina ;D. Con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, je je ni cerca estuviste hermano. Obviamente muchos le pedirán perdón pero será demasiado tarde

.

**-menma123:** Lamento mucho la demora pero aquí esta otro anhelado capitulo.

.

**-Ulises:** Adivina adivinador, no estas nada mal con tus suposiciones amigo.

.

**-Saigo Liner:** Muchas gracias por la sugerencia me acabas de dar una idea ;D.

.

.

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer aquellos lectores que comprendieron mi tardía, odio mucho hacerlos esperar, pero debo de admitir que no pensé que a muchos les gustara esta historia XD.

.

* * *

.

.

**Capitulo 6: Pequeña terapia de shock.**

Es una noche tranquila en Hi No Kuni, la luz de la luna iluminaba todo el bosque y a sus invitados.

El grupo comandado por Kakashi se encuentran acampando a un día de llegar a Konoha, en medio había una fogata rodeada de brochetas una para cada integrante. Naruto observaba su brocheta estoicamente esperando estar suficientemente cocida para comer, mientras que el resto charlaban entre si a excepción de Kakashi que se le quedaba viendo fijamente a su antiguo estudiante.

\- (Naruto) – pensó el peliplateado observando al rubio y como si le hubiera escuchado, Naruto dirigió sus fríos ojos hacia el Hatake en ese momento.

Kakashi por su parte se tenso al ver esos ojos azules sin aquel brillo que solían tener, como si el alma del Uzumaki se hubiera ido para siempre.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves? – pregunto secamente el rubio sosteniéndole la mirada y sus pupilas se achicaban peligrosamente. Kakashi bajo su vista por la pregunta de Naruto.

El rubio tomo su brocheta y dudoso observaba la comida mientras que el resto lo observaba confundidos.

El Uzumaki retira un pedazo de verdura del palo y se lo da a un conejo que pasaba por ahí, al animalito huele curioso el alimento y se lo come para luego saltar lejos. El ojiazul al aclarar su duda come augustamente.

\- He… Naruto-san ¿Por qué izo eso? – pregunto curiosa la castaña observando al ojiazul quien este le proporcionaba una mirada fría al grupo.

\- Hu eso… - dijo entrecortado dándole un mordisco a su comida y luego de tragar responde simplemente – quería verificar de que la comida no estuviera envenenada.

Esa simple respuesta izo que Kakashi sintiera una punzada en su corazón y lo viera con lastima, era mas que obvio que el Uzumaki no confiaba para nada en ellos y no podía culparlo después de aquella reunión en aquel día.

El ojiazul una vez que termino su alimento se pone de pie a lo que el resto lo observa minuciosamente.

\- Tranquilos, solo iré a dormir – dijo de forma despreocupada, el rubio se da la vuelta y antes de avanzar dijo – buenas noches… - hablo tranquilamente acompañado de una sonrisa delgada, luego el Uzumaki entra a su carpa.

\- He, Kakashi-san ¿no cree que seria buena idea turnarnos para ser guardia? – pregunto incomodo el peliazul no estando muy seguro dormir esta noche con la presencia de Naruto.

\- Si lo se, haré la primera guardia – hablo el peliplateado poniéndose en pie – vayan a dormir – pidió el Hatake.

Luego de unas horas, Kakashi se puso arriba de la rama de un árbol vigilando a distancia tanto como a su escuadrón como a Naruto… Naruto… Naruto.

Era lo único que pensaba en esos momentos recordando aquellos tiempos que solían divertirse y hacer misiones con aquel equipo en donde siempre y sin excepción, Naruto era el alma del equipo.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al oír unas risas y ve como 7 hombres ingresan al campamento, sin duda los bandidos son una molestia a la hora de dormir, Kakashi suelta un suspiro y decide hacerse cargo de la situación para no molestar al grupo después de todo cada uno de ellos se esmeraron en la búsqueda de Naruto.

El peligris desaparece en un vórtice de hojas y uno por uno a gran velocidad va noqueando a los bandidos dejándolos en un mismo lugar atados.

\- Hm, falta uno – dijo para si mismo viendo a su alrededor con seriedad, en ello ve a distancia al séptimo bandido dándole la espalda – ahí estas – Kakashi a paso tranquilo se va acercando aquel hombre.

Kakashi poco a poco se acerca al hombre que aun permanecía dándole la espalda totalmente tieso, pero, Kakashi se queda quieto a pocos metros del bandido al notar cómo su mano derecha temblaba y un líquido rojizo escurría.

\- Oye tu – llamo autoritariamente el Hatake sin recibir respuesta alguna, nuevamente se pone en marcha sacando su kunai pero al dar el segundo paso abre en grande su ojo al ver con sorpresa como el bandido se hace a un costado dejando ver como yacía muerto sujetado por Naruto, quien le había atravesado su cuchillo en medio del cuello acabando con la vida de aquel hombre.

El Uzumaki tenía puesto su capucha a la vez que sonreía diabólicamente y sus fríos azulados ojos brillaban bajo la oscuridad de su capucha, el psicópata de manera brusca e insensible saca su cuchillo del cuello de su victima quien este último cae pesadamente a tierra mientras que la sangre escurría velozmente de la herida.

Naruto al ver a Kakashi rápidamente cambia de actitud a una tranquila y despreocupada a la vez que retiraba la capucha revelando no haber desactivado su henge, el ojiazul limpia su cuchillo y se lo guarda en los bolsillos de su sudadera comenzando a caminar hacia su tienda de campaña, el rubio pasa al lado de Kakashi quien este aun no había salido de su shock.

\- Yo que tu me encargaría de ellos Hatake, o yo lo haré por ti – hablo Naruto en tono amenazante mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del Hatake en señal de "confianza" para luego retirarse hacia su carpa.

Kakashi había quedado shockeado por lo visto, jamás se imagino que el destierro de su antiguo estudiante lo pudiera afectar tanto.

El peligris con una expresión de tristeza ve el cuerpo sin vida de aquel mal viviente.

\- (Naruto) – pensó al nombrado con cierto eje de tristeza.

.

.

Un nuevo día brillaba en Hi no Kuni los pájaros cantaban y los animales silvestres salían de sus refugios.

\- Buenos días Kakashi-san – saludo amenamente la castaña a su superior, quien este ultimo se encontraba sentado dándole la espalda completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. En ello cierto asesino en serie sale de su carpa.

\- Bu-buenos días, Na-Naruto-san – saludo tartamudeando la castaña a lo que Naruto la ve fríamente arqueando una ceja como si de basura se tratase.

El rubio simplemente sigue caminando hacia en donde estaba la fogata ante la atenta mirada del "Ninja copia". Naruto toma la tetera en manos y se sirve un te tranquilamente.

\- Calculo que estamos a 3 horas de Konoha – hablo de manera estoica - ¿ho me equivoco, "Kakashi-sensei"? – pregunto lo ultimo de forma divertida e irónica con una sonrisa volteando a ver al peligris. Kakashi se levanta y se aproxima hacia el Uzumaki.

\- Estas en lo correcto, Naruto – respondió tranquilamente viendo fijamente al rubio manteniendo la compostura ante su antiguo estudiante.

\- Pues… ¿a que estamos esperando? Ya me muero de ganas por volver a mi "dulce hogar" – hablo de forma divertida y despreocupada con una sonrisa un tanto oscura a la vez que tenia extendidos los brazos al aire.

Esto izo dudar a los Konoha-nin si fue buena idea encontrarlo en tal estado mental.

Luego de empacar su equipo de campamento, el grupo de ninjas parten hacia la aldea caminado tranquilamente entre charlas.

Las horas pasaban mientras que Naruto iba primero del grupo bajo la observación de Kakashi, si no fuera por que envió a un clon a llevarse al resto de los bandidos quien sabe que hubiera echo su ex-aprendiz.

\- Uff, gracias a Kami que llegamos - hablo el peliazul con un eje de alivio al poder desprenderse del ojiazul, a distancia se podía ver las enormes puertas de Konoha.

Naruto seguía avanzando con una mirada estoica a medida que se aproximaban a la aldea.

.

{Puertas de Konoha}

\- Vamos Kotetsu, echemos otra partida de cartas - dijo divertidamente el castaño mientras sostenía un mazo de cartas abiertas y sonriendo divertidamente, digamos que el castaño últimamente había tenido suerte en ganarle mas de 5 partidas a su compañero de guardia: Kotetsu Hagane.

\- Olvídalo Izumo si sigo así te pagare mas de lo que jamás podré - refuto el pelinegro con cierta molestia, para luego asomarse por el costado de la mesa de vigilancia y ver con gran sorpresa al equipo de búsqueda de Kakashi acercarse - no... no puede ser - sorprendido hablo el pelinegro viendo con la boca abierta al frente suyo.

Izumo lo observa confundido a lo que decide voltear atrás y su reacción fue la misma que la de su amigo. El grupo finalmente cruza por la línea del pórtico.

\- Ho, hola chicos - saludo Kakashi sonriendo por debajo de la mascara, pero estos dos se le quedaron viendo a Naruto quien este ultimo observaba la aldea minuciosamente.

\- ¿Na-Naruto? - pregunto sorprendido de ver nuevamente al ojiazul después de tantos años, el Uzumaki ni se inmuto por la pregunta del guardia.

\- ¡Naruto! - Izumo procede a salir de su puesto para posarse al frente del rubio, Naruto dirigió sus fríos ojos hacia el ninja - ¡que bueno es volver verte! - el castaño apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de Naruto el rubio respondió mostrando una mueca de desagrado.

\- O me quitas las manos de encima o te las corto justo ahora - hablo con veneno en su voz mientras lo observaba con las pupilas achicadas. Esa respuesta con claras intenciones de cumplir con lo dicho, Izumo retira ambas manos sorprendido y a la vez asustado.

\- Naruto, somos nosotros tus amigos – intentaba razonar ante la actitud desconfiada de Naruto quien este simplemente soltó un bufido antes de alejarse a paso lento seguido de Kakashi no sin antes disculparse con ambos guaridas.

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía hasta la torre Hokage? – El peligris aun tenía que entregarle el informe a Minato y conociéndolo lo mandaría a llamar a su "hijo" apenas se enterase de su regreso.

\- Aun que haya pasado 3 años fuera de este agujero aun me acuerdo del lugar, además me he valido de mi mismo desde aquel día – Naruto no estaba para nada feliz en regresar y tal parece aun mantenía intacto aquel recuerdo de su destierro. Esto izo que Kakashi suspirara tristemente.

\- Esta bien, no te metas en problemas por favor – antes de irse voltea a ver a Naruto – te veo luego – Kakashi no iba a dejar solo a Naruto y pese a que quería ganarse su perdón tenia que estar firme ante la nueva forma de ser de Naruto.

Antes de que desapareciera en un Shunsin, mira fijamente hacia las sombras de una casa cercana a la entrada y se percata de la presencia de agentes de la Raíz quienes estos al verse descubierto rapidamente desaparecen del lugar.

Esto izo que Kakashi soltara un suspiro de resignación a sabiendas de lo que pasaría luego.

.

Naruto con los brazos guardados en los bolsillos de su sudadera, caminaba por la aldea de forma estoica recibiendo las mismas miradas de desprecio y odio que reciba antes. Tal parece que habían decidió restringir la información de su destierro al resto del publico.

El rubio se detiene en un pequeño local de dangos para llevar.

\- Hola buenos días, quisiera llevarme 2 dangos por favor – Naruto hablo con amabilidad a la vez que sonreía, claramente una mascara emocional muy engañadora para cualquiera. El dueño del local se da vuelta sonriendo pero al ver quien era su cliente su actitud se volvió muy agresiva.

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí sabandija! – grito molesto mientras extendía su brazo en forma de ahuyentar al Uzumaki. Naruto por su parte, apenas escucho por lo dicho su sonrisa gentil se esfumo y sus pupilas se volvían a achicarse de forma peligrosa.

Naruto toma por la camiseta al hombre de manera brusca y lo fuerza a mirarlo.

\- Escúchame bien pedazo de basura sin valor alguno, me trataras con el mismo respeto que tratas a tus clientes al momento de comprar tu comida – exclamo Naruto fastidiado ante un muy asustado y nervioso hombre – ahora, empecemos de nuevo - Naruto sonrió burlescamente por el miedo que sentía aquel hombre.

.

{Torre Hokage}

Kakashi caminaba a paso firme hacia la oficina de su maestro mientras pensaba que palabras usar adecuadamente sobre el tema de Naruto. El Hatake golpea la puerta y luego de recibir un "pase" procede a entrar a la oficina topándose con Minato en compañía de Kushina y de los gemelos, en esos momentos se estaban correteando entre si como una familia feliz pese a estar en una crisis familiar no significaba pasar tiempo en familia.

La familia Namikaze se detienen al ver a Kakashi por lo que Minato se sienta en su silla de Hokage y los gemelos con miradas serias se sientan en el sofá de tres personas.

\- Kakashi, me alegro mucho que volvieras – hablo el rubio con felicidad de ver a su pupilo.

\- Hola Kakashi – dijo la pelirroja aproximándose al peliplateado y abrazarlo amistosamente para luego ponerse al lado de su esposo.

-Minato: Menma, Naruko ¿Por qué mejor no van a comer Ramen en el Ichiraku's? – propuso el rubio, ya que no quería que sus hijos supieran información de Naruto y los dejara con la intriga.

Ambos hermanos en brazos cruzados suspiran y se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que dieran el primer paso Kakashi toma la palabra.

\- De hecho, quisieran que se queden todos aquí – hablo seriamente el peligris, haciendo que tanto como Minato y Kushina arquearan una ceja por lo dicho y despertando la curiosidad de ambos gemelos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Kakashi? – pregunto seriamente el rubio curioso por lo que estuviera por decir su antiguo estudiante.

Kakashi un tanto dudoso suspira fuertemente.

-Kakashi: Encontramos a Naruto alrededor de las nueve de la mañana el día de ayer – informo sin más. Toda la familia Namikaze tras esa noticia quedaron de piedra.

Kushina sentía una inmensa felicidad, sus ojos se cristalizaban y tapaba su boca con sus manos.

Minato al igual que la pelirroja sentía una felicidad enorme por el encuentro de su primogénito, una vez que lo viera no dudaría en arrojársele a sus pies para suplicarle perdón.

Menma y Naruko habían quedado paralizados por dicha noticia, al fin conocerían a su hermano mayor después de estos tres largos años.

\- ¿Donde esta ahora el? - pregunto Minato manteniendo una compostura tranquila, aun que por dentro estaba echo una fiesta.

-Kakashi: Debe de venir en camino a la torre ya que se adentro a la aldea por su cuenta sin utilizar un Shunshin de hoja - esa simple respuesta izo que Kushina corriera hacia la salida solo para ser detenida por Kakashi.

\- ¿Que haces Kakashi?, ¡quítate del medio que mí bebe me necesita! - demando la pelirroja por el fuerte deseo de ver a su hijo.

\- Espere Kushina-san por favor, aun me falta mucho mas que informar - dijo nervioso Kakashi por el carácter de la Uzumaki.

Pero de repente un ambu hace acto de presencia formalmente en la oficina.

\- Hokage-sama, el concejo esta reuniéndose y piden su presencia junto a su familia y el tal mencionado Uzumaki Naruto cuanto antes – hablo automáticamente el ninja enmascarado – ya se les a sido informado a los lideres de clanes – termino de decir.

Esto causo la molestia de casi todos en la oficina, casi debido a que Kakashi ya lo venia venir.

\- ¡¿Qué, ahora?! – pregunto molesta la matriarca Uzumaki, el consejo durante el destierro de Naruto habían ganado demasiado influencia y durante la depresión de la familia Namikaze aprovecharon eso para ganar mas poder y no quería que su hijo se viera perjudicado por alguna decisión del comité.

\- Lo siento señora, solo sigo ordenes – respondió visiblemente nervioso pero manteniendo la compostura

\- ¿Ya se le ha informado a Naruto Uzumaki? – pregunto Minato igual de fastidiado, pese ser Hokage si o si tenia que ir a las reuniones.

\- Ahora iré en camino a infórmale señor – sin mas que decir el Ambu se retira en una nube de humo.

\- Oto-san, ¿el consejo le hará cosas malas a Aniki? – pregunto preocupada la rubia por la seguridad de sus hermano mayor.

\- No por supuesto que no, es por eso que iremos ahora mismo a la sala de reuniones – dijo Minato determinadamente para luego desparecer en su tan afamado Jutsu.

.

Ahora vemos como la sala del consejo se encontraban todos los lideres y ancianos del la aldea discutiendo del por que de esta inesperada convocatoria.

Pero se detuvieron al ver la aparición de su líder junto a su familia.

\- Minato, ¿a que se ha dado esta reunión? – pregunto el viejo líder vestido con su uniforme de _Sandaime Hokage_ y su sombrero le hacia sombra a sus ojos.

Tras la pregunta, Minato cierra sus ojos y resopla.

\- Esta reunión no fue decretada por mí sino por los honorables ancianos – aclaro prioritariamente el rubio – aun que igual se los diré – el ambiente estaba algo pesado por la seriedad de las palabras de su líder – esta reunión se debe al reencuentro de Naruto Uzumaki y su retorno a la aldea.

Silencio, es todo lo que había en aquella sala los lideres quedaron pasmados por dicha noticia, Danzo, Homura y Koharu ni se inmutaron ya que fueron ellos que decretaron la reunión.

Hiruzen, Tsunade y Mikoto tenían ganas de llorar de alegría, pero antes de que alguien tomara la palabra las puertas de la sala se abrieron dando paso a Naruto que tenia puesto su capucha sus fríos y azulados ojos era lo único que se veían.

Inmediatamente todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el ojiazul que observaba todo con frialdad.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, retírese la capucha por favor – demando seriamente la mujer de avanzada edad. El Uzumaki cierra sus ojos y dirige sus manos al borde de la capucha para luego sacársela.

Dejando ver la "nueva apariencia" de Naruto, rubio oscuro y la piel del mismo color que el de los Hyuga pero lo mas llamativo eran sus ojos fríos como el hielo. Los líderes de sus correspondientes clanes bajaron sus miradas por la vergüenza que sentían.

En cambio Kushina y los gemelos quedaron shockeados de ver por primera vez a Naruto. Minato con sus largas sesiones de interrogación no se sorprendía aunque por dentro tenias ganas de llorar.

Tanto Kushina como los gemelos habían quedado de piedra por ver a Naruto, no sabiendo que hacer precisamente en esos momentos.

\- ¿A que se debe esta desagradable reunión? – pregunto secamente el rubio.

\- ¡Maten a ese monstruo! – fue el grito de la mandamás de la parte civil, atrayendo miradas nada santas del resto.

\- Mebuki, te pediré amablemente que cierres la boca – hablo Minato ciertamente molesto por lo dicho de la pelirrosa.

\- ¡¿Qué, es una broma Hokage-sama?! – La pelirrosa claramente no estaba feliz con el regreso del rubio – deberíamos de matarlo ahora que podemos – Kushina ciertamente se estaba molestando.

Pero antes de que Mebuki volviera hablar, los presentes abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa al ver como la pelirrosa era elevada al aire por una cadena de chakra enroscada en su cuello, dicha cadena emergía por la espalda de Naruto quien este hacia mas presión para acabar con la pelirrosa ante su mirada psicópata.

Minato al ver esa violenta escena se dispone a detener a Naruto, pero antes de que se pusiera en pie Hiruzen se le adelanta.

\- ¡NARUTO! – grito nerviosamente el ex-kage, la expresión homicida de Naruto cambia a una de sorpresa e incredulidad al ver a su figura de abuelo.

El rubio inconcientemente hace desaparecer la cadena soltando a la pelirrosa que cae de lleno al suelo, el ojiazul retrocede un paso por la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar, sin saber la razón el Uzumaki se niega a verle la cara no después de todo el mal que había echo.

Los ojos de Naruto se oscurecen no dejando ver sus ojos.

\- Antes de empezar con preguntas incomodas, ¿Qué más me han estado ocultando? – pregunto sombriamente Naruto levantando su mirada dejando ver sus ojos y sus pupilas se achicaban peligrosamente.

\- Naruto tranquilízate por favor – hablo el peligris apoyando su mano en el hombro de Naruto quien este respondió moviéndose bruscamente para soltarse del agarre.

\- ¡Lo ve Minato-sama, ha intentado asesinarme! – grito una molesta pelirrosa.

\- Mebuki, sino guardas silencio ahora mismo… te mato – Minato no se andaba con rodeos y su mirada ensombrecida prometía cumplir con lo dicho haciendo palidecer a la mujer y que Naruto arqueara una ceja.

\- A lo nuestro, ¿a que se debe esta reunión? – pregunto harto Naruto de la demora y el echo de que Hiruzen y Mikoto estuvieran presentes lo ponían incomodo.

Tras la pregunta del Uzumaki varios miembros del consejo hablaban entre si de que hacer con Naruto, quien este ultimo prestaba atención con los brazos cruzados. Y luego de unos minutos.

\- Tsk, si tanto desean saber que fue de mí, luego de mi destierro ¿porque sencillamente no preguntan? – hablo con algo de veneno hacia los presentes, dicha respuesta izo que todos lo viesen por la obvia pregunta.

A lo que Hiruzen toma la palabra.

\- Naruto, dinos ¿Qué ocurrió después de que fueras echado de la aldea? – pregunto seriamente pero a la vez amablemente con las manos juntas a la altura de su boca. Aunque dicha pregunta causo algo de remordimiento en cierto peligris.

\- Bueno, digamos que Hatake Kakashi y el resto de los ambus que lo acompañaban me dieron un buen regalo de despedida – dijo Naruto sonriendo de forma algo desquiciada y con cierto eje de locura, algo que no paso desapercibido por Tsunade.

\- ¿Podrías ser más específico? Uzumaki – hablo seriamente el padre de Hinata, esto izo que Naruto respondiera con simpleza.

\- Los "amables" ambus liderados por Kakashi-"sensei" me golpearon hasta dejarme medio muerto – dijo como si del clima hablase.

Dicha respuesta izo que los gemelos, Hiruzen, Minato y Kushina viesen a Kakashi con cierto odio, aunque Minato y Kushina en menor medida. En parte, el Hatake bajo la mirada.

\- Siendo sinceros me dolió bastante, aunque ya me acostumbre a los golpes de los aldeanos cuando solían perseguirme en mis "felices" cumpleaños – dijo sin importancia, esto izo que ambos progenitores sintieran una punzada por lo dicho del ojiazul y antes de que Kushina diese un paso hacia su hijo, uno de los molestos y codiciosos ancianos hablo.

\- (Soy peor que la basura, ¿Cómo pude dejar que algo así le ocurriera a mi hijo?) – fue el pensamiento del Hokage, mismo pensamiento compartido con su esposa.

\- ¿Y que ocurrió luego? – fue la pregunta del hombre, aun que ya sabia la respuesta después de todo Kakashi no pudo ocultar de todo la información.

\- Creo que la mayoría de aquí sabe que paso luego – dijo Naruto con voz profunda – Kyubi me curo y luego… asesine a mis atacantes, posteriormente huí de los territorios de Hi no Kuni – dijo sin mas Naruto con expresión algo seria, claramente había mentido en la parte en la que Kurama le curo. Dicha respuesta izo que algunos lo vieran sorprendido ya que notaban ni una pizca de remordimiento en sus palabras. El líder del clan Yamanka se pone en pie y se aproxima al Uzumaki.

\- Si eso es cierto, entonces déjame examinar tu mente - propuso el rubio, Naruto en parte examinaba bien al hombre totalmente desconfiado ante el shinobi.

\- ¿Como se que no intentaras destruirme la mente? - pregunto Naruto en total desconfianza mientras sus pupilas se achicaban amenazadoramente y daba un paso atrás, pese haber sido entrenado por Jeff y tener de vez cuando una actitud despreocupada de todo, no significaba que se confiara en todo sentido. Esto izo que ciertamente Hiruzen se alarmara por esos cambios de actitud tan repentinos.

\- Naruto, por favor deja que Inoichi haga lo suyo te prometo que nada malo te pasara - hablo suavemente el hombre de avanzada edad observando a Naruto con una expresión algo suplicante. Esto izo que Naruto por extraño que fuese se pusiera algo nervioso y dudoso cada vez que el viejo Kage lo miraba o le hablaba.

El Uzumaki suelta un suspiro en derrota pero por precaución introduce su mano en su bolsillo derecho en donde tiene su característico cuchillo para luego asentir afirmativamente.

Inoichi mira de reojo a Minato quien este asiente ante la mirada seria del Yamanaka, el rubio posa su mano en la cabeza de Naruto quien este ultimo lo miraba peligrosamente.

El líder Yamanaka cierra sus ojos y en menos de un segundo se encuentra flotando en un espacio subconsciente totalmente... extraño, en vez de ver los recuerdos de Naruto claramente como en anteriores casos podía en otras personas.

En esta ocasión era muy diferente, no podía ver los recuerdos exactos del rubio ya que todo era literalmente un caos.

Los recuerdos se encontraban unidos entre si como si fuera una masa y deformes se movían raramente, también se escuchaban voces y algunos gritos, y ciertamente asustaban al Yamanaka.

De repente todo se detiene y el panorama cambia a un recuerdo en el que se ve a "Naruto" inconciente frente a la jaula del enorme zorro quien le transmitía su chakra para curarlo de las golpizas sufridas.

A lo que Inoichi deduce la veracidad de lo dicho por Naruto, el rubio se dispone a volver a la realidad y cuando estaba por irse ve confundido a la distancia dos ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente ocultos en la oscuridad, asustando momentáneamente al Yamanaka y antes de que preguntara se había desvanecido en una nube de humo.

.

Inoichi abre en grande sus ojos y asustado se aparta de Naruto, quien este ultimo lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Naruto dice la verdad, Hokage-sama – informo Inoichi, aunque tenía en mente hablar de lo ocurrido.

Antes de que Minato o Kushina pudieran hablar con su hijo, uno de los "amables" ancianos toma la palabra.

\- Pese a ello, aun esta el caso del asesinato de tres Ambus de Konoha hace mas de 3 años - esto izo enojar mas a los Namikaze y a las personas mas cercanas a Naruto. Algunos se le quedaron viendo con mala cara al anciano ya que fastidiar al Uzumaki era algo muy provechoso en este momento.

\- Ese tema ya se aclaro Homura-san, según el reporte de hace tres años atrás y por lo dicho de Kakashi, esos Ambus atacaron de muerte a Naruto por lo que sus muertes quedan justificadas como en defensa propia - dijo Minato en defensa de su hijo esperanzado de que esto sirviera para sumarle algunos puntos de perdón.

En cambio Naruto veía a Homura con una sonrisa burlesca por el intento fallido de complicarle más la vida. Antes de que Minato tomara la palabra otro de los "amables" ancianos toma la palabra.

\- Cambiando de asuntos, ¿Qué es lo que se hará con el Jinchuriki? – pregunto curiosa la anciana mujer, esto izo a los que querían a Naruto y los Namikaze afilaran sus miradas por las intenciones ambiciosas de los ancianos. Hasta Naruto miro con más frialdad al consejo.

\- Entréguemelo a mí, bajo mi supervisión y mi entrenamiento será un recurso favorable para la aldea – propuso un castaño vendado sostenido con ayuda de un bastón. Casi toda la sala pensaba en considerar dicha propuesta, la parte civil opinaba que tendrían que matarlo o encarcelarlo en la prisión de Konoha y otros decían que tendrían que ponerlo en estricta vigilancia y reintegrarlo en las filas ninjas de la aldea.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Grito a todo pulmón el líder de la aldea de la hoja, todos sin dudarlo guardaron silencio – Naruto no será asesinado o encarcelado, tal vez será reintegrado a las filas y por eso será reintegrado a la familia Namika…

No termino de decir Minato al tensarse al sentir un corte en su mejilla derecha y al conducir su mano en dicha herida ve como esta brotaba algo de sangre, el rubio sorprendido dirige su mirada hacia Naruto quien este ultimo tenia el brazo extendido y la mano abierta dando una clara señal de ser el responsable del ataque, el cuchillo del ojiazul había quedado enterrado en la pared en donde sobresalía algunas gritas debido a la fuerza que había usado.

\- ¿Quién te has creído tú, para decidir por mí? – Fue la pregunta de Naruto con una frialdad inhumana, tras lo dicho, Naruto atrae su cuchillo a su mano a partir de hilos de chakra - ¿enserio creen que quiero regresar a esta asquerosa aldea? ¿Cómo saben que solo estoy aquí para pedirles que dejen de joderme? – pregunto ahora con cierto tono arrogante.

A medida que Naruto hablaba, el ambiente en la sala baja varios grados hasta más de uno podía ver su propio aliento.

\- ¿Creen que no me acuerdo de ustedes y de lo que me hicieron? – pregunto Naruto peligrosamente poniendo en guardia a la mayoría de los ninjas presentes.

\- Mas te vale tener cuidado con lo que dices, Naruto – hablo en tono amenazante la anciana mujer aun que por dentro temblaba por el drástico cambio del ojiazul.

\- ¿Así? ¿O que harán, desterrarme? ¡Jajaja! – Naruto hablo de forma desquiciada, haciendo que Tsunade temiera que su teoría sobre el rubio fuera cierta. Y ciertamente asustara a los gemelos y a Kushina por ese comportamiento.

Inmediatamente Hiruzen con ayuda de Mikoto trataron de tranquilizar y a la vez convencer a Naruto de regresar a la aldea, quien este cambio repentinamente su actitud a una incomoda e insegura acepto reintegrarse.

\- En ese caso… - nuevamente Minato había sido callado por Naruto levantando su mano en señal de que parara.

\- Regresare a la aldea… pero si mal no recuerdo, la ley Ninja permite a un Shinobi o Kunoichi decidir vivir por su cuenta al ser considerado adulto al unirse a las filas Ninjas y por ende, exijo vivir por mi propia cuenta, así que si fueran tan amables de regresarme las llaves de mi departamento se los agradecería mucho – exclamo divertidamente Naruto despreocupadamente a la espera de la entrega de las llaves de su antiguo hogar.

Muchos se le quedaron viendo con cierta incredulidad, sin duda no quedaba nada de aquel rubio imperativo de buen corazón.

Kushina voltea a ver a su esposo a la espera de que tomara la palabra para hacer entrar en razón a Naruto.

Minato fastidiado por la situación asienta ante la mirada suplicante de Kushina, la pelirroja tímidamente se aproxima al rubio a la vez que buscaba en el bolsillo de su delantal la llave de la casa del Uzumaki.

La pelirroja algo temblorosa saca las llaves a lo que Naruto bruscamente y sin el menor cuidado se las arrebata de la mano con una mirada muerta y fría pero a la vez burlesca.

\- Muchas gracias, Kushina-sama – Nuevamente dijo Naruto en un tono divertido y despreocupado acompañado de una sonrisa delgada por la actitud tímida de la mujer, quien esta última aguantándose las ganas de llorar regresa al lado de su marido.

\- Ha y por cierto – todos se voltean a ver a Naruto – quisiera hacer los exámenes Chunin de este año lo mas pronto posible – pese a ser un psicópata, sabia en que momentos usar la cabeza y esta no era la excepción. Tendría que por ahora mantener un perfil bajo para evitar molestias y que mejor forma que desquitarse que en los exámenes Chunin que por si eran el doble de difíciles que los exámenes Gennin's y eso implicaba luchar y matar.

Naruto se dispone abandonar la sala pero antes de que se fuera es detenido por Tsunade.

\- Espera Naruto – demando la rubia a lo que el ojiazul voltea levemente a verla con unos ojos sumamente fríos – ¿podrías bajarte las mangas de tu sudadera?, por favor – pidió seriamente mientras sudaba levemente.

Esto izo que Naruto riera irónicamente.

\- Vaya que observadora eres Tsunade – hablo Naruto burlescamente, luego se pone nuevamente al frente del consejo y obedece al pedido de la rubia con una sonrisa oscura.

Casi todos los presentes en la sala vieron con gran sorpresa e incredulidad como Naruto levantaba ambos brazos y mostraba al público, cicatrices de cortadas profundas que se extendía a lo largo de ambos brazos.

\- Digamos que tengo ciertos problemas a la hora de pensar, jajaja – fue la respuesta de Naruto antes de retirarse de un portazo de la sala, que luego de unos segundos Minato dio la finalización de la reunión.

Una vez que la sala estuvo vacía, Minato desapareció junto a su familia en su Hirashin y reaparecieron en la sala de la mansión Namikaze a lo que Kushina se echo a llorar en el piso/ alfombra.

\- Minato… ¿ahora que haremos? – pregunto entre lagrimas la hermosa pelirroja en los brazos de Minato.

\- Descuida Kushina, esto no quedara así, lo solucionaremos todos juntos – fue la respuesta determinante de Minato con una mirada seria.

.

.

Vemos como Naruto caminaba a paso lento por las calles de Konoha rumbo a su departamento.

El rubio se detiene y ve con cierta sorpresa el Ichirakus, aquel restaurante en que solía comer cuando era ahuyentado del resto de locales de comida cuando apenas tenia 5 años.

Recordaba a los dueños de aquel humilde local quienes sin dudarlo le dieron de comer y en más de una ocasión lo ocultaban de las turbas furiosas de aldeanos que lo perseguían. Un sentimiento de malanconia y pena comenzó hacerse presente en su ser, ni el entendía el porque de ese comportamiento al ver aquellas personas que lo trataron bien en su infancia ¿será que una parte de el aun no había muerto?.

Naruto visiblemente nervioso ingresa al local con una mirada penosa.

\- Ho-hola – saludo tartamudeando Naruto, viendo a Teuchi que lavaba un plato.

\- Hola joven, bienvenido a… - no termino de decir el dueño del local al ver en shock y sorpresa aquel rubio de ojos azules, fue tal la impresión que se le cayo el plato de las manos impactando en el suelo y rompiéndose.

\- ¿Na-Na-Naruto?.

\- Jeje, hola Teuchi – saludo suavemente Naruto sonriendo a medias, a lo que el viejo hombre sale rápidamente de su local y abraza con fuerza a Naruto quien este ultimo no corresponde al abrazo a la vez que desviaba su mirada.

\- Por dios mírate cuanto has crecido – hablo con gran alegría el hombre ante un incomodo Naruto, como si evitara mirarlo a los ojos después de todas las atrocidades que había echo durante tres años.

Luego de un rato, Naruto decidió comer en compañía de Teuchi quien este le explico que Ayame se encontraba estudiando para ser cocinera y fundar su propio restaurante.

Pero cuando el humilde hombre le pregunto a Naruto que fue de el durante estos tres años, el Uzumaki se tenso por lo que opto por mentir diciendo que estuvo viajando y aprendiendo de diversas personas con entrenamiento.

\- Como extrañaba esto – dijo tranquilamente mientras comía su platillo favorito: el ramen.

Pese ahora mismo tener una actitud tranquila momentáneamente eso no significaba que dejaría de derramar sangre, pero haría todo lo posible para evitar de hacerlo con aquellos que le brindaron amor y no repetir el mismo error de hace tres años en Nami no Kuni.

De repente las banderas se mueven dando paso a un grupo de adolescentes que hablaban amenamente entre si, pero Naruto se quedo quieto como estatua a la vez que tragaba saliva al reconocer esas voces que no eran ni mas que nada menos que sus amigos de la infancia.

\- Aun pienso que deberíamos esperar a Menma y a Naruko – fue la queja de una bella chica rubia que se notaba de mal humor.

\- Ya basta Ino, que fastidio eres – fue la queja perezosa de un castaño – aun me sigo preguntando por que demoran tanto.

Mientras la mitad del grupo seguía en su conversación, Sasuke y Natsuki se habían percatado segundos antes de la presencia del individuo de sudadera blanca quien repentinamente se había puesto la capucha y de esta sobresalían algunos mechones rubios.

Naruto se paro lentamente con la cabeza para bajo, deja dinero en el platillo y antes de retirarse voltea a ver a ambos Uchiha pero no dejando ver su rostro.

\- ¿Qué me ven? – pregunto fríamente Naruto con una voz irreconocible, a lo que Sasuke y Natsuki simplemente dejan de verlo.

El rubio sin más se retira del humilde local con rumbo hacia su departamento, a la vez que recuerdos con sus amigos azotaban su mente y lo bueno que pasaron.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? – pregunto el pelinegro en la mente de Naruto, a lo que este arqueo una ceja por la pregunta aun que ya sabia a lo que se refería.

\- ¿De haberte conocido? claro que no, siendo sincero fue lo único bueno que me ocurrió luego de que deje este agujero – fue la respuesta sincera de Naruto a su amigo. A lo que Jeff respondió con un simple "gracias".

Luego de unas horas, Naruto llega al frente de la puerta de su antiguo hogar a lo que procede entrar una vez girada la llave en el picaporte.

El Uzumaki se adentra a su casa mientras el interior era iluminado por la luz del atardecer del sol que se ocultaba lentamente a la distancia, el rubio en silencio recorre todo el departamento hasta entrar al baño para una buena ducha y luego de unos minutos sale totalmente aseado vestido con su ropa de todos los días.

Mientras se secaba su cabello con el toallon del baño, alguien golpea a la puerta a lo que se aproxima y al abrirla ve a un Ambu.

\- Naruto-sama, el Hokage desea su presencia en su oficina ahora mismo – dijo sistemáticamente el Ninja.

Naruto se le queda viendo en silencio con una mirada muerta a lo que el Ambu nerviosamente desaparece de una nube de humo al ver esos gélidos ojos. El Uzumaki suspira y se pone su sudadera blanca para luego de un estallido de velocidad aparecer al frente de la puerta de la ofician del Hokage.

El ojiazul entra como si nada a la oficina iluminada por la luz del atardecer, en dicha oficina yacía Minato sentado levemente en su escritorio, Kushina y los gemelos en compañía de Tsunade y Kakashi en el sofá, que observaban al rubio con cierta lastima.

Kushina se levanta y se aproxima a su hijo y al estar a una distancia prudente…

\- ¡SOCHI! – grito para acto seguido arrojarse para abrazar a su hijo abandonado, pero la pelirroja cae al suelo y al voltear a su derecha ve como Naruto se encontraba apoyado en una pared propinándole una mirada de muerte y frialdad.

\- ¿Por… porque te fuiste así, Naru-chan? – pregunto atemorizada la pelirroja por la mirada del ojiazul.

\- Deje de ser tu hijo hace 16 largos años – dijo sin rodeos Naruto con gran frialdad en sus palabras e hiriendo mas a Kushina – no vuelvas a intentar tocarme… o te mato – tras lo dicho, Kushina había quedado mas atemorizada por lo dicho de su propio hijo.

\- Naruto, por favor hablemos – pidió amablemente Minato mientras se aproximaba a el, a lo que Naruto se pone firme ante cualquier acción sospechosa e interrumpiendo suavemente al ojiazul.

\- No hay nada de que hablar Hokage-sama, el tan solo hecho de tener que ver sus caras me dan ganas de vomitar y en este momento no es la excepción – hablo con veneno en su voz - ¿de verdad creen que con un "lo siento" se arreglara todo así nada mas?.

\- Dinos, solo dinos ¿Qué podemos hacer para que nos perdones? – Pregunto desesperadamente Minato - ¿entrenamiento, un cargo alto Ninja…? – y continuo preguntando Minato pero se detuvo en seco al ver como Naruto comenzó a reír sin control.

\- Jajajaja, Ho por dios jajaja, ¿oíste Jeff? – pregunto a su inquilino la vez que reía al igual que su huésped, mientras los presentes ciertamente se asustaban y se preguntaban ¿Quién es ese tal Jeff?

Naruto se sujeta el estomago a la vez que reía y apoyaba su brazo derecho en la pared, el rubio cierra su mano volviéndolo un puño y golpea con gran fuerza la pared en la que se apoyaba provocando un ligero temblor y agreteando dicha pared, su risa paso a una siniestra.

\- No me vengas con esas mierdas, no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que e sufrido gracias a ustedes, jamás los perdonare por lo que me hicieron y mientras esa idea siga en mi cabeza, por mi, todos ustedes se pueden morir con la culpa en su ser – dijo Naruto con cierta maldad y locura en sus palabras. Kushina no aguantando mas se arrodilla llorando devastadoramente.

\- Lo siento… lo siento mucho – exclamo entre lágrimas la Uzumaki.

\- Aniki por favor – fue el turno de hablar de la hermosa joven rubia con la esperanza de razonar con su hermano mayor de ser una familia como tuvo que haber sido desde el principio.

\- No te dirijas jamás con ese sufijo hacia mí, no los veo como mis hermanos y a ustedes dos mucho menos como mis padres, para mí están muertos… y de eso me pienso asegurar – lo ultimo en susurro dijo para si mismo y sin mas que decir, Naruto se retira de la oficina dejando a su ex-familia destrozada por las palabras dichas del Uzumaki.

El ojiazul con una expresión seria camina por la ya anochecida aldea, el rubio sube las escaleras hacia su departamento y se encuentra

.

Ya de noche, vemos como Naruto vestido con su camiseta negra y un short del miso color acostado en su cama se movía de un lado a otro entre quejas a la vez que sudaba a mares.

Repentinamente, Naruto se sienta en su cama a la vez que respiraba agitadamente y sudaba, el ojiazul a cuestas camina hasta llegar al baño solo para verse en el espejo y ve como el henge fallaba reiteradas veces.

Las ansias de matar estaban regresando y su chacra no coordinaba bien por la sensación de ardor que sentía en esos momentos. Finalmente el henge falla quedando al descubierto el aspecto original de Naruto, sin parpados y su eterna sonrisa tallada a mano.

\- Ya sabes que hacer… Naruto – hablo Jeff sombríamente.

Cambiando de escena, Naruto vestido como siempre y con capucha puesta saltaba por los tejados de las casas en medio de la fresca noche a la vez que su chamuscado cabello se movía a medida que saltaba.

A lo que se percata que la aldea había crecido un poco más en estos últimos 3 años. El asesino se detiene y percata la presencia de 2 hombres ebrios en un callejón de un bar acercándose a una mujer que tal parece trabaja en el local.

Ambas personas se acercaban a la mujer con malas intenciones.

\- No, por favor, no me hagan daño – suplico la joven mujer mientras caía de espaldas al suelo.

\- Jeje, pero que linda eres – hablo de forma lasciva un hombre de 40 años de cabello oscuro corto.

\- Nos vamos a divertir mucho contigo jajaja – hablo otro hombre castaño de la misma edad que el anterior.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – de la nada apareció Naruto obstruyendo la única salida del callejón, los dos hombres voltean a verlo.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tu?! – pregunto exaltado el hombre sacando un cuchillo y señalando al encapuchado. El segundo hombre toma del cuello a la mujer con un cuchillo cerca de su cuello.

\- ¡Mas te vale no hacer nada o sino…! – no termino de hablar el castaño, ya que Naruto había lanzado ágilmente su cuchillo quedando incrustada en la frente de aquel hombre acabando con su vida.

Esto izo que la bella chica cayera nuevamente de espaldas contra el suelo, solo parta ver en shock el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre que de a poco comenzaba a desangrarse.

\- Ups, como lo siento – se burlo Naruto – ahora te toca a ti – dijo mientras señalaba al hombre pelinegro, quien este último estaba temblando del miedo.

\- ¡No, por favor, te lo ruego no me mates! – suplicaba en vano mientras de espaldas retrocedía del homicida que a su vez avanzaba hacia su futura nueva victima.

\- Shhh** GO TO SLEEP –** De un rápido movimiento, Naruto se arrodilla a la altura del aterrado hombre obligándolo a verlo cara a cara y antes de que este gritara al ver las grotesca apariencia del ojiazul. Naruto le corta el cuello.

Luego el psicópata se aproxima lentamente hacia la muchacha que se encontraba totalmente horrorizada.

\- Como lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto – Naruto ya más calmado desaparece de una nube de humo del lugar.

.

Habían transcurrido una semana desde la reincorporación de Naruto a la aldea.

Algo que el mismo no comprendía era el hecho de que cada vez que caminaba por la aldea y se encontraba con sus amigos por accidente, siempre los evitaba o pasaba de largo, lo mismo ocurría con Hiruzen y Mikoto.

Y obviamente su familia no se iba a quedar en brazos cruzados, algo que no sabía Naruto era que en los exámenes Chunin tenía que estar conformado por un grupo de Ninjas comandado por un Jounin, aun que decidió cambiar eso en el caso de su primogénito.

La razón por la que aun no le habían informado sobre su obligatoria integridad en el equipo, era por que querían dejarlo re-familiarizarse con la aldea, pero hoy mismo eso acababa.

En parte de eso, Minato había ordenado una investigación para averiguar la estabilidad mental de su hijo en secreto.

Ahora vemos como Hiruzen caminaba con dirección hacia el departamento de Naruto. El viejo Kage llega al la puerta por lo que toca la puerta gentilmente y en menos de un minuto Naruto le abre la puerta dejando pasar a su figura de abuelo.

\- Hola Naruto, buenos días – saludo alegremente el viejo sonriendo a su "nieto" como solía decirle de niño por cariño.

\- Hola… Hiruzen, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – hablo estoicamente Naruto sin mirar al humilde hombre.

\- Solo quería verte y de paso a decirte que mañana a la mañana tienes que asistir a la academia para que se te sea asignado tu equipo para hacer los exámenes Chunin al igual que tus Jounin – hablo seriamente el peligris.

\- ¿He, de que estas hablando? – pregunto confundido el rubio ya que no recordaba ese tipo de normativas antes de su destierro.

Hiruzen procede a contarle a Naruto que ha habido una serie de cambios en las reglas Ninjas de Konoha, si uno quería avanzar de rango era necesario probar su valía dentro de la aldea, esto ciertamente molesto al rubio.

Ahora para ser Chunin tenían que asistir por unas pocas semanas a la academia a un curso especial para aprender los ámbitos de un Chunin.

\- Y me imagino que los Genin de mi generación asistirán, ¿verdad? – pregunto Naruto con la mirada agachada ya que había echo un gran esfuerzo en evitarlos y las ganas de querer hablar con ellos le era cada vez mas tentadora.

Algo que ciertamente Sarutobi se había dado cuenta de esa extraña actitud arrepentida y misteriosa de Naruto.

\- Claro que si Naruto, además tarde o temprano se tendrían que enterar de tu regreso – respondió tranquilamente el ex-Kage.

La razón por lo que los demás no se habían enterado del regreso del Uzumaki fue por que este se lo había pedido aunque con los Namikaze basto con una amenaza acompañado de una risa psicópata.

\- Y déjame adivinar, ¿Kakashi será mi sensei? – pregunto sarcásticamente hacia el nombrado.

\- No lo se Naruto, eso lo decidirá Minato – respondió sin rodeos, aunque ya sabia quienes serian los tutores del rubio - Ahí algo que se me olvido preguntarte hace dos semanas en la reunión – Naruto mira a Hiruzen suponiendo su pregunta - ¿tu eres "**Naruto The Killer**"?.

\- …Tal vez – Naruto respondió con simpleza y en brazos cruzados acompañado de una sonrisa de orgullo por dicho apodo.

\- Naruto… Si necesitas hablar sobre algo puedes confiar en mi – respondió el ex-Kage ya sabiendo a lo que se dedicaba el rubio y ciertamente sentía lastima por el.

\- No es por nada Hiruzen, pero la ultima vez que confié en alguien me terminaron echando a patadas de aquí – dijo con simpleza el rubio – además… ¿Por qué habría en confiar en ti, como se que no fingiste tu muerte? – pregunto de la nada Naruto viendo filosamente al anciano, esto izo que el ex-Kage se estremeciera por la pregunta.

\- Naruto, ¿de verdad crees eso de mi? – pregunto dolido el viejo observando con una cara de melancolía hacia su mas preciado persona, claramente no tuvo nada que ver con el destierro del Uzumaki y de haberlo sabido hubiera echo algo al respecto, esto izo que Naruto agachara levemente su mirada.

\- Lo siento Hiruzen, es solo que… ya no se en quien confiar aquí – respondió simplemente Naruto.

\- Lo entiendo – el viejo Kage se pone en pie y antes de retirarse

– ha por cierto, hace una semana atrás encontramos a dos Shinobis muertos en un callejón que anteriormente intentaron violar de una chica que trabajaba en un bar cercano, ¿tuviste algo que ver en eso Naruto? – pregunto seriamente Hiruzen volteando a ver al ojiazul.

\- De acuerdo, eso no te lo negare… si yo los mate, pero de todos modos eran un desperdicio de oxigeno valioso para este mundo – se excuso Naruto ciertamente atento ante cualquier movimiento de Hiruzen, no por nada era considerado el "Dios Shinobi".

\- Sus muertes son justificadas, pero no vuelvas a matar a alguien mas ¿fui claro? – demando el peligris para luego retirarse de la casa del psicópata.

\- (Carajo). – pensó Naruto de mala gana.

.

{Hospital de Konoha, 17:00.}

Ahora vemos como Minato en compañía de Kushina, Hiruzen, Tsunade y Kakashi se encuentran en una sala de juntas del hospital de la aldea.

\- ¿A que se debe esta reunión, Tsunade? – pregunto tranquilamente y en ello la puerta se abre dejando pasar a Inoichi.

\- Veras Minato, hemos encontrados resultados recientes sobre la condición mental de tu hijo que tal vez a ti y a Kushina quieran saber – dijo la rubia poniéndose al lado de una pantalla para cañones de video/ o imágenes.

\- Como vera Hokage-sama, según nuestros estudios hemos comprobado que Naruto sufre de un grave "Brote Psicotico" – dijo seriamente Inoicho sosteniendo unos documentos. Tras lo dicho ciertamente asusto a Kushina que en las últimas 2 semanas había intentado acercarse a su hijo infructuosamente.

\- ¿A que te refieres Inoichi?, ¿acaso mi hijo esta… loco? – pregunto preocupada por el bien de su bebe.

\- Bueno… - el rubio toma un control remoto y enciende el cañón de video/ imágenes mostrando en la pantalla una serie de imágenes en donde se veía el interior a escala del cerebro de una persona en donde una gran mitad se encontraba pintado de rojo y una pequeña porción en azul.

\- Como iba diciendo, un brote psicotico es una enfermedad del cerebro que implica un estado de locura que puede ser desatado en casos de que una persona haya sufrido eventos traumáticos y la persona como consecuencia **pierde el valor de la realidad**.

Inoichi ase una pausa para que los presentes pudieran entender la situación de Naruto, algo que Minato y Kushina les empezaba alarmar.

\- Pero… Naruto es un caso extraordinario – dijo pensativo Inoichi – Naruto ciertamente y aun no sabemos el como, pero el puede mantener bajo control su… "locura" – tras lo dicho por el líder Yamanaka, izo aliviar a los "progenitores" de nuestro protagonista.

\- No tenemos registros ni historiales de la aldea sobre pacientes que hayan sufrido esta enfermedad y que hayan podido mantenerse al margen, esto vuelve a Naruto en el primer paciente en la historia mundial de la medicina en tener esta "inmunidad" – dijo seriamente Tsunade.

\- Pero, a diferencias de otros casos no es al cien por ciento inmune, según las investigaciones, el sufre en determinadas circunstancias y tiempo un ataque de locura temporal que lo deja totalmente fuera de si – exclamo el rubio seriamente tomando un palo metálico y señalando la zona pintado de rojo.

\- esta es la parte dañada de Naruto – mientras hablaba movía el bastón en dicha zona – y esta, es la zona sana del cerebro – ahora señalando la parte azul – resumiendo, Naruto tiene un 70% de daño tanto emocional como físico en su cerebro y un 30% sano.

\- ¿Quieren decir que mi hijo esta loco pero al mismo tiempo no? – pregunto Minato un tanto fastidiado por la dificultad del asunto pero a la vez confuso.

\- Algo por el estilo – respondió simplemente la rubia – Naruto necesita hacerse estudios directo para tener una respuesta concreta Minato – dijo seriamente la rubia.

\- ¿Y que sugieres Tsunade? – pregunto la pelirroja preocupada por el bien de Naruto.

\- Últimamente Naruto ha estado tratando de evitar ver a sus amigos, creo que con algo de socialización con otras personas podamos hacernos una idea de su comportamiento, Minato ¿a quienes pondrás en el equipo de Naruto? – pregunto Tsunade.

\- Bueno, tenía planeado integrar…

.

.

El nuevo día llegaba a la aldea oculta entre las hojas, vemos como nuestro protagonista degustaba de un desayuno sencillo y luego de terminar se viste con su característica ropa, poniéndose la capucha y se retira de su casa.

La mañana era tranquila y algo fresca, Naruto distingue la academia a medida que se acercaba y a la distancia pudo ver a sus amigos hablando entre ellos, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera observándolos estoicamente.

Pero luego voltea a ver a su izquierda y ve aquel columpio en que solía columpiarse cuando se sentía solo, el rubio se sienta en el columpio viendo fijamente a sus amigos, quienes estos últimos estaban ingresando adentro de la propiedad, pero Sasuke y Natsuki se percatan de la presencia de Naruto y voltean a verlo levemente, al igual que Menma y Naruko.

.

Unas horas mas tarde, vemos como los aspirantes a Chunin se encuentran en el mismo salón en que cursaron para ser Genin.

\- Hola a todo el mundo, vayan que han crecido, me parece ayer cuando les tome el examen de graduación a Genin – hablo amistosamente el castaño recordando aquel día y ha cierto rubio molesto, desde el destierro de Naruto fue uno de los mas afectados y no volvio hacer el mismo alegre Iruka de antes.

\- De acuerdo, como sabrán, debido al ataque de Orochimaru a la aldea hace menos de tres años sus progresos y avance se perdieron durante la invasión a la aldea, por ende todos volverán hacer el mismo equipo de antes excepto uno que estará conformado por dos miembro extra acompañado de un segundo Jounin, esta leve modificación fue echa por el _Yoindame-Hokage _y fue aceptada por las demás aldeas – aclaro el castaño viendo una lista en las manos – según esto están presentes todos los equipos, aunque me falta una persona – se dijo así mismo y en ello, la puerta de la habitación se hace a un lado dejando pasar a cierto encapuchado.

\- Ho supongo que eres el nuevo, ¿te molestaría decir tu nombre? Por favor – pidió amablemente Iruka, haciendo que Naruto agachara la cabeza en medio del salón y llamando la atención del resto hasta uno juraría que el ambiente se congelaba.

\- La mayoría de aquí me conoce… Iruka-sensei – se excuso Naruto tratando de evitar sacarse la capucha pero solamente izo crecer más la curiosidad de los presentes.

\- Oye vamos, no seas tímido, anda retírate la capucha por favor – pidió el castaño sonriendo en señal de confianza.

Naruto conduce sus manos hacia los bordes de su capucha y rápidamente se la quita, dejando a todo mundo sin palabras.

\- Soy Naruto Uzumaki y solo Uzumaki – hablo fríamente viendo al frente – ja, parece que el gato les comió la lengua – bromeo Naruto sonriendo simplemente.

Todos los presentes exceptuando Menma y Naruko se habían quedado con las bocas abiertas y muy sorprendidos.

\- ¿Na-Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke, pero en vez de que Naruto lo viera con buenos ojos, el psicópata lo vio sin emociones recordando cuando el Uchiha quiso matarlo en el Valle Del Fin.

\- Aunque me alegra volver a verlos… casi todos, guardasen sus palabras para mas tarde – tras lo dicho, Naruto nuevamente se pone su capucha y se sienta en solitario al fondo del salón a la vista de todos, quienes no sabían que hacer y mucho menos a Iruka que aun no se creía lo que acababa de pasar.

Iruka se reincorpora y decide continuar informarle el nuevo sistema de graduación Chunin aunque teniendo en mente hablar con Naruto al finalizar el día, tras acabar de hablar poco a poco los aspirantes a Chunin fueron retirados por sus maestros no sin antes mirar de reojo al rubio que se encontraba recostado en sus brazos, hasta finalmente quedar en la sala Menma, Naruko, Sasuke, Natsuki y Naruto.

\- Hola Naru-chan, me alegro verte de nuevo – dijo la rubia sentándose al lado de su hermano mayor, quien este levanto su mirada viéndola con frialdad.

\- Lárgate de aquí, Namikaze – dijo fríamente Naruto. Desanimando a Naruko ya que desde su regreso no ha hecho mas que perseguir a Naruto.

\- Oye, nosotros un tuvimos la culpa de lo que te paso, es mas ni siquiera sabíamos de que teníamos un hermano mayor – dijo fastidiado por el trato de Naruto hacia ellos, pero tras lo dicho el Uzumaki se pone en pie.

\- Y nunca lo tendrán, el echo de tenerlos cerca mió me dan ganas de descuartizarlos justo ahora, es mas ¿Qué me impide hacerlo ahora mismo? – pregunto Naruto sonriendo locamente metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera y haciendo que Menma y Naruko retrocedieran por el repentino cambio de actitud.

Pero antes de que Naruto hiciera algún movimiento, Natuski lo abraza por la espalda y haciendo que el ojiazul se sorprendiera.

\- Creí que jamás te volvería a ver – dijo profundamente la Uchiha, logrando calmar momentáneamente a Naruto. En ello, Kakashi y Kushina vestida con su uniforme Ninja hace acto de aparición en la sala.

\- Vaya vaya, ¿interrumpimos algo? – pregunto amistosamente el peligris de forma divertida para relajar el ambiente.

\- Muy bien, equipo 7 preséntese en la terraza en 5 minutos – Kakashi y Kushina se desvanecen en una nube de humo.

\- ¿Qué hacia Oka-san aqui? – pregunto el pelirrojo confuso por ver a su madre aquí.

\- Baka, recuerda que dijeron que habría un grupo conformado por dos nuevos Jounin y dos Ninjas – dijo Sasuke mientras se iba retirando de la sala junto a Menma y Naruko.

\- ¿Vienes? – pregunto la Uchiha poniéndose al frente de Naruto, quien este simplemente no la miro y camina fuera de la sala.

Luego de 5 minutos, los convocados llegan al lugar pactado y toman asiento en los dos escalones.

\- Hm, que puntuales – dijo desinteresadamente el peligris leyendo su libro.

\- Kakashi, o ¿acaso quieres que se repita lo de la ultima vez? – pregunto peligrosamente la pelirroja, haciendo que el Hatake suspirara en derrota y guardara rápidamente su libro, provocando que los presentes (o la mitad) tuvieran una gota estilo anime.

\- De acuerdo, como sabrán nosotros seremos el grupo conformado por 6 integrantes – Kakashi comienza hablar sobre el tema para aclararlo de principio - creo que no será necesario hacerles la prueba de los cascabeles sabiendo ya su significado, así que conozcámonos mejor – hablo Kakashi para el publico, pero especialmente para Naruto.

\- Creo que iré yo primero, soy Kakashi Hatake, me gusta… me gusta muchas cosas, mis hobby… tengo muchos hobby, odio… odio pocas cosas, y mi sueño es volver hacer un equipo – dijo lo ultimo con esperanzas en Naruto, quien este simplemente miraba para otro lado sin importancia del tema.

\- Mi nombre es Kushina Namikaze, me gusta pasar tiempo con Menma, Naruko y Minato-chan y…, mis hobbis es comer Ramen en familia y entrenar Kenjutsu, odio a los pervertidos y mi sueño es volver hacer una familia unida y volver con mi Sochi – finalizo la pelirroja, haciendo que Naruto suspirara en derrota ya que tal parece no se rendirán fácilmente.

\- Mi nombre es Naruko Namikaze, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos y entrenar para ser la próxima Hokage, mis hobbis es el sagrado Ramen, odio esperar los 3 minutos que se tarda en hacerse y mis sueño es ser la primera mujer Hokage de la aldea – dijo lo ultimo con gran determinación, llamando la atención de Naruto pero solo por unos segundos.

\- Yo soy Menma Namikaze, me gusta entrenar con Sasuke-dobe, mis hobbis son perfeccionar mis técnicas, odio a las fangirls y mi sueño es… bueno aun lo he pensado jejeje – hablo nerviosamente el pelirrojo en lo ultimo.

\- Uchiha Natsuki, me gusta pasar tiempo con oka-san, mis hobbis son entrenar con mi Sharingan, odio a las personas arrogantes y confiadas y mi sueño… - antes de terminar ve a Naruto de reojo – ya se cumplió – Naruto cierra sus ojos para evitar contacto con la Uchiha.

(Sasuke dice lo mismo que en la serie).

Ahora todos se le quedaron viendo a Naruto, quien este miraba para el cielo para luego suspirar.

\- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta matar cualquier cosa que viva, mis hobbis es entrenar con Jeff, odio a las personas que abandonan aquellos que lo dan todo y no tengo ningún sueño en mente – dijo con frialdad y con frialdad, haciendo que Kushina se entristeciera por lo dicho y que sus compañeros se estremecieran por la frialdad y simpleza de sus palabras.

Por unos segundos el silencio reino en el lugar, Kakashi y Kushina sacaban sus propias conclusiones sobre Naruto.

\- En ese caso, mañana sera nuestro primer día como el nuevo equipo 7, así que ¿porque no lo festejamos a comer Ramen en Ichiraku's? - pregunto alegremente la pelirroja para pasar el momento de tensión, todos se esfuman en una nube de humo, exceptuando a Naruto y a Kushina, esta ultima por que se había percata lo de Naruto que se alejaba a pie.

\- Naru-chan, ¿no vienes con nosotros? - pregunto Kushina con un toque de tristeza por la distanciacion que mantenía Naruto con ellos.

\- El echo de que ahora seamos un equipo no significa que pasare tiempo de caridad contigo y con ¡TU! familia, solo estaré presente en las misiones - dijo con seriedad volteando levemente a ver a la Uzumaki con gran frialdad, haciendo que Kushina se atemorizara al ver esos ojos que solamente reflejaba maldad - Ja, me das lastima Namikaze – tras la burla, Naruto deja la azotea y dejando a una destrozada Kushina quien desaparece en el aire para ahogar su tristeza.

.

Las semanas pasaban como antaño sin mayores inconvenientes, los intentos de la familia Namikaze por acercarse y buscar el perdón de Naruto eran cada vez mas infructuoso y agotador.

Todas las noches invitaban a Naruto cenar con ellos a la mansión Namikaze para interactuar con el, algo que el ojiazul respondía cerrándoles la puerta en la cara o diciéndoles "vallasen al diablo".

En los entrenamientos Naruto era alguien de poco contención, a la hora de practicar Taijutsu con Kakashi o Kushina, Menma, Naruko y Sasuke no se contenía casi nada, haciendo que los perjudicados se llevaran en mas de una ocasión cortadas en la cara o en otra parte del cuerpo, caso contrario con Natsuki que simplemente se ponía la capucha y se retiraba a descansar sin decir una palabra.

En las misiones rango D actuaba muy áspero con los clientes y algunos de estos también o lo insultaban e intimidaban, algo que simplemente Naruto solucionaba con una amenaza al estilo Jeff The Killer como destriparlos por la noche, usarlos como tiro al blanco con su cuchillo o amputarles cada parte del cuerpo y dejar desangrarlos hasta la muerte.

Algo que en verdad asustaba a Kushina era que en mas de una ocasión lo veía hablando solo o reírse de forma descontrolada, Kakashi una vez fue a registrar su departamento y encontró el espejo del baño roto y la pileta manchada con sangre, una clara señal de ansiedad extrema.

.

{Hospital de Konoha.}

Nuevamente en la sala de juntas, podemos ver a Minato y Kushina en compañía de Tsunade e Inoichi.

\- ¿Y bien, como ha ido con Naruto? - pregunto seriamente Tsunade a la espera de una respuesta positiva.

\- Ham, es algo hostil y muy desconfiado con muchas personas, esta muy atento a su entorno las 24 horas del día para que no le pase nada, en los entrenamiento es muy violento e impulsivo con todos menos con Natsuki tal parece que le tiene aprecio, últimamente se le ve hablando solo y presenta varios cambios de actitudes inesperados resultando difícil saber como es realmente su personalidad, y posee cualidades homicidas tanto como el como para quienes lo rodean - termino de informar Kushina algo decaída por lo dicho sobre "su hijo".

\- Esto es muy grave, tendremos que usar el método de la música para saber mas a fondo - dijo la rubia viendo a Inoichi quien este a su vez asintió y llamando la curiosidad de Minato.

\- ¿Música?, ¿como ayudara eso con lo de mi hijo? - pregunto Minato.

\- No es un tema nuevo, desde hace mucho tiempo la música ha sido una ayuda a la hora de saber acerca de la personalidad o carácter de una persona con problemas mentales - aclaro Tsunade simplemente - tendremos que hacer algo para que no se de cuenta del plan - dijo pensativa con el dedo en el mentón, y en ello, chasquea los dedos - lo tengo, hazle lo mismo a todos los de la generación de Naruto para que no sospeche, diles que es un control antes de salir de la aldea - dijo de forma convencida Tsunade confiada de que el plan funcionaria.

.

{Con Naruto.}

En el departamento de nuestro protagonista, se veía a Naruto observando una esfera de vidrio transmisora de chakra y al lado de esta un mensaje de lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Tú que crees Jeff? – pregunto Naruto para su inquilino, y en eso una bruma roja y negra salía de su sello adoptando una forma humana siendo el mismísimo Jeff Woods.

\- Déjame ver eso, Naruto – dijo el pelinegro tomando el mensaje escrito y al terminar de leerlo se le escapa una risa irónica – Ja, es un método que suelen usar para saber la condición mental de una persona, cuando me atraparon y me enviaron al maní comió solían hacerlo a diario, hasta el día en que escape y asesina a los doctores – explico Jeff tomando asiento en la cocina del rubio.

\- ¿tienes planeado algo? – pregunto de forma tranquila Jeff a Naruto.

\- Tsk, soy asesino no un maldito músico – dijo Naruto de forma desinteresada – aunque últimamente me han estado preguntando si soy el **"Asesino del GO TO SLEEP"**.

\- ¿Y como respondes a eso? – pregunto curioso Jeff viendo fijamente a Naruto con esos diabólicos ojos rojos.

\- Simplemente los confundo con incoherencias – dijo Naruto volteando a ver la esfera – creo que es buena idea aclárales la duda – hablo Naruto sonriendo mientras agarraba la esfera.

\- ¿Así, ¿y que tienes en mente?.

\- Hm… creí que se te ocurriría algo – hablo Naruto arqueando una ceja y sonriendo amistosamente.

\- Bueno, creo que tengo algo, antes de que mi era fuera destruida por Zalgo existía algo llamado "el Internet" y ahí había un tipo llamado **By DeiGamer**, subió una video musical sobre mi y creo que contigo iría muy bien, aunque en tu caso habría que cambiarle algunas pocas cosas… de acuerdo, yo te dictare y tu lo pasas en esa bola ce cristal.

Durante toda la noche, Jeff y Naruto componían una música estilo rap.

.

{A la mañana siguiente.}

En la sala del consejo, se podía ver a todos los líderes de clanes y a los venerables ancianos, desgraciadamente la información de lo planeado se había filtrado a oídos indeseados y por ende la reunión. Minato suelta un suspiro en derrota y procede a iniciar con la sesión de "video musical" .

\- De acuerdo, empecemos de una vez – dijo poniendo la primera esfera de chakra en medio de la mesa, en donde dicha esfera comenzó aumentar de tamaño a tal punto que parecía una TV plasma vista de todos los ángulos.

Las horas transcurrían y ya habían visto la mitad, aunque cuando vieron la de Rock Lee cantando sobre las llamas de la juventud casi les da un ataque. Finalmente quedo la última, que era de Naruto.

Minato lo toma en manos y la ve con duda, ya que en vez de ser transparente como las demás, en el interior había como una nube negra en movimiento.

El Hokage pone la esfera en la mesa y transmite algo de chakra para aumentar el tamaño, lo primero que oyeron los presentes fueron una música de fondo siniestra y macabra.

.

**[JEFF THE KILLER | RAP (By DeiGamer)]**. (Es igual al rap de Jeff, solamente que lo que este en **Negro **son los cambios afectados en el caso de Naruto, y lo que este en {Normal} queda igual que en el rap de dicha parte, y las imágenes son las mismas solo que imaginasen a Naruto en ellas y a su familia.)

.

-0:25 / 0:37_: {Normal}.

-0:37 / 0:48_: {Normal}.

-0:48 / 1:00_: Ya no eres el mismo, **ves** tu rostro embellecido. Las cejas y los labios **mas lo rubio y piel bronceada **no pegaban con tu estilo. Ahora puedes admirarte y disfrutar del homicidio. No soy una voz que te habla, soy solo tu mismo.

-1:00 / 1:12_: **Naruto **en plena infancia sufrió graves **injusticias**. **Lo expulsaron de su aldea**, le echaron fuego, cloro y el rostro quedo en pura blancura. Que durara por siempre, a todos estremece. O ese fue **solo** el inicio de su locura que nunca olvidara.

-1:12 / 1:23_: En aquella tarde, en aquella **reunión**. Supe con certeza, cual es mi misión. Visión sin cordura, **ya **he roto ataduras. Mi mente esta segura, matar es mi pasión.

-1:23 / 1:29_: He sido un niño entre cintos que tuvo presentimientos por traumas que anduve viendo **y sufrido**, y el dolor me capturo.

-1:29 / 1:34_: **De Konoha me expulsaron,** una golpiza me brindaron, mi rostro me han blanqueado, pero ahora hermoso soy.

-1:34 / 1:46_: {Normal}.

-1:46 / 1:58_: **Persigo **mi sonrisa pero noto que es cancino. Estar **eternamente **alegre con labios entumecidos convencido con cuchillo, 2 tajos en las mejillas y en los parpados para admirarme el resto de mi vida.

-1:58 / 2:23_: Mira mama, lo guapo que soy... **¡**¿No te enorgullece tener un hijo como yo?**!**. Déjame mostrarle a papa esta perfección. Y con**terror Kushina **fue corriendo hacia la habitación. **Minato, ya despierta **que **Naruto **quiere asesinarnos, pero fue muy tarde porque **Naruto** ya estaba merodeando. **Menma** y** Naruko **de un micro sueño **despertaron **y **volvieron **a dormir, **Naruto** fue hacia **ellos** y dijo **GO TO SLEEP.**

.

Todos y absolutamente todos se encontraban pálidos, con los ojos abiertos y shockeados con lo que acababan de ver, esas imágenes sin duda les aclaraba que tenían a un psicópata asesino de sangre fría viviendo en su aldea.

Pero la más afectada de todos era Kushina, que había quedado como piedra al oír y haber visto esas imágenes, en donde las ultimas Naruto se había colado en la mansión Namikaze y había entrado a los cuartos de Menma y Naruko con la gran oportunidad de haberlos matado en esos momentos.

Kushina empieza a tambalear y cae desmayada al suelo, Minato se apresura en su ayuda hablándole pero al Uzumaki oía solo ecos.

\- (Naruto... perdóname) - fue lo ultimo que pensó con sus ojos cristalizados antes de caer rendida ante el sueño del shock.

-¡Rápido, Tsunade ven!.

.

En los rostros Hokages se podía ver a Naruto sentado en la cabeza de Hashirama, usando su mítico Rinnegan para ver el espectáculo que veía acompañado de una sonrisa siniestra y mas que psicópata.

\- Jajajajaja, esto si que valió la pena gastar chakra, pero esto es solo el comienzo jajajaja - Naruto se echa a reír en su propia locura.

La cámara sube al cielo y en un segundo se torna negro...

.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

¡Ta da!, ¿valió la pena la espera?. Se que había dicho que actualizaría en un par de horas pero surgieron un par de imprevisto como por ejemplo: ¡UN TEMBLOR SACUDA TU CASA!, gracias a dios que la cosa no fue a mayores.

Como dije antes, esta historia me esta costando bastante continuarla, por ende la dejare en **pausa por tiempo indefinido** por un tiempo y me enfocare mas en **Akatsuki, mi eterna** **familia **así que esténse al margen de esa para quienes la siguen.

Mi idea es evitar incoherencias y parábolas en la historia, así que la dejare a un lado por un tiempo hasta que me surgan nuevas ideas para continuarla. Gracias por ver este capitulo y se que es muchísimo pedir pero podrían dejar Review para seguir motivado.

Un saludo enorme desde Argentina, cuidensen mucho Baybay ;D

PD: ¿les gusto el rap versión Naruto The Killer.?


	7. Capitulo 7: La maldad de Naruto

Hola gente psicópata, espero que estén bien y que hayan pasado un buen año nuevo. Lamento la tardanza pero ya aclare ese tema.

Pero como dije antes, no cancelare esta historia.

Bueno espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo de hoy.

** .**

**Element-OverLord:** Sin duda esa pelea será muy larga cuando la haga.

.

**Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el apoyo, pero descuida que esta historia tendrá su final.

.

**Gerruerowalker:** Gracias por entender la tardanza y espero que disfrutes el cap.

.

**DemonDragon210:** Tengo planeado hacer mas fanfic y sobre tu segunda pregunta. Si.

.

**Isaac:** No, lo siento pero no le dare a nadie los derechos de mis historias.

**Capitulo 7: La maldad de Naruto.**

.

.

Un cuchillo blanco era arrojado al aire reiteradas veces de forma despreocupada, Naruto se hallaba recostado en la rama de un árbol con capucha puesta. Mientras se equipo se encontraba entrenando en estilos de pelea, Kushina observaba a distancia a su hijo.

\- Dentro de algunos meses iniciaran los exámenes Chunin – hablo Kakashi al lado de Kushina – lo mejor será ir hacidondo algunas misiones fuera de la aldea para prepararlos, aunque con Naruto… - observa a Naruto pensando y a la vez temiendo de que el Uzumaki perdiera el control de si mismo durante las pruebas.

\- Lo sé – respondió secamente y con un eje de tristeza Kushina. Pese querer hacer las paces con el ojiazul este se mostraba siempre distante y hostil. Cabe decir que desde que hicieron la prueba musical, Kushina permaneció casi un mes en reposo debido al shock emocional que había sufrido.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke de una patada giratoria deja en el suelo a Menma.

-¡Oye Dobe eso si que dolió! – grito el pelirrojo cómicamente, el Uchiha se posa al frente y extiende su mano para levantarlo a lo que el Uzumaki acepta a medias.

\- Hm, si que no aguantas ni un golpe – se burlo Sasuke sonriendo arrogantemente pero antes de que Menma contestase. Naruto se aproxima al dúo de Shinobis debido a que le tocaba practicar.

Sasuke observa a Naruto quien le sonríe de forma burlesca.

\- Si ya terminaste de llorar, es mi turno – Naruto hablo con frialdad hacia su hermano, Menma sudando un poco se retira hacia sus sensei que estos últimos miraban con cautela el encuentro entre ambos Ninjas.

Ambos toman posiciones de pelea de práctica.

Sasuke es el primero en atacar con una patada hacia el rostro de Naruto pero este se la bloque con su brazo izquierdo, Naruto rápidamente responde tomándole la pierna con sus manos y estampándolo contra la tierra.

Sasuke se reincorpora justo a tiempo para esquivar la patada de Naruto provocando un ligero cráter, dando a entender su poca contención y cuidado a la hora de entrenar.

El Uchiha reacciona creando varias andanadas de golpes y patadas, Naruto esquiva cada ataque del Uchiha sin dificultad alguna haciendo molestar a Sasuke, quien incrementa su velocidad.

Naruto contraataca de la misma forma, el homicida ve una abertura a lo que aprovecha para conectar una fuerte patada en las costillas del Uchiha.

Sasuke escupe algo de sangre, pero Naruto lo toma del cuello y lo estampa en la tierra rápidamente el rubio toma su cuchillo y se detiene a milímetros de la cara del Uchiha.

\- Ups, lo siento me deje llevar – bromeo Naruto con una sonrisa delgada, retira su cuchillo y extiende su mano para ayudar a Sasuke, quien este lo mira con cierto enojo.

\- Ho vamos, no me mires así, soy tu amigo – Naruto dijo de manera despreocupada y a la vez fríamente.

\- ¿Así, que clase de amigo eres? Naruto – pregunto Sasuke aun en el suelo, mientras los demás se iban acercando.

\- Bueno… - Naruto cierra sus ojos y responde a la altura de Sasuke – soy ese tipo de amigo que hasta te ayudaría a esconder un cadáver, pero si me traicionas, recuerda: se como esconder un cadáver – Sasuke se le quedo viendo como a un bicho raro a su compañero.

Mientras Kakashi y Kushina se acercaban al dúo, un AMBU hace acto de aparición al frente de estos. Kushina sonríe ya que conocía perfectamente a la Kunoichi al frente suyo, no era ni más ni menos que Yugao su antigua aprendiz.

\- Hola Yugao-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto suavemente la pelirroja, sonriendo a su vez.

\- Kushina-sama, el Hokage desea su presencia junto al de su grupo – hablo con total respeto la pelipurpura sin quitar su postura de reverencia.

\- Ni de otra, gracias por infórmanos Yugao-san – agradeció Kakashi.

Antes que la AMBU se retirase, mira de reojo a Naruto quien este a su vez le proporcionaba una mirada fría y muerta. La razón de ello es que hace más de un mes, la Kunoichi en más de una ocasión lo acosaba para poder hacerlo razonar en perdonar a sus padres.

\- Muy bien equipo andando. – ordeno Kushina

.

Luego de unos 30 minutos, el equipo 7 yacía en la oficina del líder de la aldea.

\- Gracias por presentarse equipo 7 – hablo Minato viendo a cada integrante pero especialmente a Naruto, quien este se hallaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados.

\- Como sabrán, la mayoría de nuestros equipos se encuentran fuera de la aldea por ende necesito de sus servicios – dijo sin rodeos Minato, a lo que Kushina se le queda mirando por unos segundos para luego mirar a Naruto.

Naruto al oír por lo dicho de su "padre", una sonrisa delgada adorno su rostro a la vez que abría sus fríos ojos azules.

\- Por favor, retírense de la oficina me gustaría hablar con el Hokage a solas – pidió Kushina seriamente a lo que el equipo izo caso de lo dicho por la Uzumaki.

\- ¿es enserio? Menma y Harui apenas si pudieron recuperarse de su última misión, después de lo que vieron… - Kushina baja la mirada al recordar su última misión efectuada con el equipo.

.

**{Flash back.}**

En la torre Hokage, vemos como Minato miraba al equip sus Jounin-sensei.

[**Sasuke's Theme**]

\- De acuerdo, la razón por la que los llame fue porque tengo una misión de rango C para todos ustedes – dijo Minato, haciendo que Menma y Naruko sonrieran de la emoción después de todo sería su primera misión fuera de la aldea.

– hemos recibido informes de _Katabami Kinzan_, una pequeña aldea minera ubicada en _Kawa No Kuni_, según por lo dicho de Gai-san, la villa ha sido recientemente invadida y atacada por un clan llamado la "Familia Kurosuki" liderada por Raiga Kurosuki, un antiguo y peligroso miembro de los siete espadachines de la niebla, poseedor de las _Kibas_ (colmillos) – informo Minato, y a medida que continuaba a Naruto se le adornaba una sonrisa de lo más vil.

\- Su misión será ayudar a dicha aldea debido a que Kawa No Kuni se encuentra anexada a nuestra lista de aliados, por ende la misión podría subir a rango B – término de informar Minato recibiendo un "Hai Hokage-sama" de la mayoría de los presentes, exceptuando a Naruto.

\- Kushina – llamo Minato a su esposa antes de que se retirara – cuida de nuestros tres hijos – pidió el Namikaze recibiendo un asentimiento positivo de parte de esta para luego retirarse de la oficina.

.

{En algún lugar de Kawa No Kuni (País de los rios)}

Luego de varias horas de correr por los bosques de Hi No Kuni, el equipo 7 caminaba mientras a su vez llovía fuertemente.

\- Dios, no ha parado de llover desde que entramos a Kawa no Kuni – exclamo Naruko intentando taparse de la lluvia.

En ello, Kakashi a la distancia ve un restaurante de aspecto humilde.

\- Vengan guardaremos refugio allí – dijo el peligris, luego de unos minutos el grupo de Ninjas ingresan al restaurant.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto una mujer de edad muy avanzada, de cabello blanco y portaba gafas grandes y redondas, acercándose a la sala principal con un cucharon en manos.

\- Nosotros somos Ninjas de Kono… - el pelirrojo no termino de hablar ya que la anciana mujer le había goleado en la cabeza - ¡Oiga señora ¿acaso esta poseída? tranquilícese! – grito Menma cómicamente reincorporándose.

\- ¿Usted es la señora Sansho, verdad? – pregunto Kakashi para calmar el ambiente.

\- Si, ¿y ustedes quiénes son? – pregunto Sansho.

\- Ninjas de Konoha – dijo Naruto estoicamente.

\- ¿Ninjas de Konoha?, ¡Ho que bien, siéntanse por favor! – hablo Sansho felizmente, luego de algunos minutos de recuperar energía comiendo el tan famoso "Curry de la vida" y de beber más de 5 litros de agua.

\- Vera Sansho-san, la razón por la que estamos aquí es para expulsar a la familia Kurosuki de Katabami Kinzan y necesitamos un poco mas de información – pidió Kakashi, a lo que la mujer de gafas agacha su mirada.

\- Mi hijo… mi hijo Karashi se unió a ellos hace poco – dijo tristemente Sansho – por favor tráiganlo de vuelta a casa – pidió entre lagrimas. Menma se pone de pie.

\- No se preocupe Sansho-san, traire de regreso a su hijo cueste lo que cueste ¡lo prometo! – Exclamo Menma con un gran aire de bondad – Kakashi, Kaa-san ¿podríamos incluir rescatar a Karashi a la misión? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa de confianza pues sabia la respuesta de ambos Jounin.

\- Hm, no lo sé ¿tú qué dices Kakashi? – pregunto divertidamente Kushina sentada al lado de Naruto.

\- Bueno, no le veo nada de malo así que, ¿Por qué no? – dijo Kakashi, para la alegría de Menma que últimamente le estaba cayendo bien al Hatake.

\- No se preocupe Sansho-san traeremos de vuelta a su hijo sano y salvo – sonríe Kakashi, pero dura poco ya que repentinamente Naruto toma la palabra.

\- Yo no prometo nada – Naruto hablo aun sentado y con una mirada fría – según sabemos ese clan está relacionado con diversos asesinatos, si su hijo atienta contra mi vida o con la de Natsuki-chan… le fundiré mi cuchillo en medio de la cabeza – amenazo Naruto para el horror de Sansho, el Uzumaki se pone de pie y se retira al exterior llevándose la mirada de sus compañeros.

Luego de que el equipo calmase a la vieja mujer y de preparar su equipo, Natsuki observaba desde la entrada como Naruto practicaba con su cuchillo diversas formas de ataque y de sostén, manejándolo en ocasiones como un machete, un cuchillo de guerra o una navaja.

\- ¿Era necesario que amenazaras a su hijo de esa manera? – pregunto la Uchiha acercándose a Naruto.

\- No correré riesgos – se excuso Naruto deteniendo su práctica – haré lo que tenga que hacer – pese mantener una tranquilidad en hablar lo cierto es que el rubio hacia un esfuerzo por controlar sus ansias de matar, no veía la hora de llegar a esa aldea para acabar a sus rivales.

\- Naruto, Natsuki hay que irnos – dijo Kakashi partiendo rumbo hacia Katabami Kinzan.

.

{Katabami Kinzan, noche.}

Naruto y el resto del equipo 7 se encontraban escondidos en una colina cercana a la aldea minera observando el entorno. Naruto miraba especialmente aquel castillo, algo le decía que acabaría en ese lugar muy pronto.

Veían como personas jóvenes y de edad muy avanzada hacían trabajos a la fuerza y se hallaban en un estado físico de muerte. Mientras que algunos seguidores se reían y maltrataban a los trabajadores.

\- Tsk, malditos – mascullo entre dientes Naruko viendo con gran enojo lo que ocurría.

\- Cálmate Naruko, idearemos un plan – susurro Kushina para calmar a su hija pese a tener sentimientos encontrados.

Luego ven como un hombre anciano era rodeado y era brutalmente golpeado por haber caído al suelo de tanto llevar baldes pesados.

\- Hm, me recuerda a mi infancia – dijo para si mismo Naruto, pero Kushina le había oído y no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte punzada en su corazón.

De repente una espesa niebla se hace presente en el lugar en donde se encontraban nuestros protagonistas.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? – pregunto confundido Sasuke viendo su entorno repetidas veces, Kushina y Kakashi se hacían una idea pero antes de que alguno pudiera actuar, una fuerte corriente eléctrica deja noqueados al equipo 7.

Naruto, quien también había recibido de lleno el ataque, mira hacia un costado y ve como un encapuchado donde sobresalían algunos mechones verdes y se notaban unos ojos azules, y arriba de esta persona se notaban unos ojos rojos.

.

En una cabaña de aspecto pobre y demacrado, vemos como 10 personas se encontraban arrodilladas y amordazadas. Todos habían despertado, lo malo era que Kushina y Kakashi les habían puesto sellos de supresión de chakra y por ende se encontraban muy debilitados.

Al frente de estas personas se encontraba en el suelo, un total de diez ataúdes abiertos.

2 hombres se encontraban deambulando a la espera de su líder, uno de ellos tenía en manos un bate, mientras que el otro un martillo.

La puerta se abre dejando ver aquel encapuchado, se retira dicha capucha resultando ser efectivamente Raiga Kurosuki sonriendo burlescamente y arriba de sus hombros se encontraba un niño de nombre Ranmaru.

\- Pero miren lo que nos mando el viento, tenemos nuevos empleados Ranmaru jajaja – se burlo Raiga viendo a cada integrante y paseando al frente de ellos, llamándole mas la atención Naruto por su forma de mirarlo.

– Ho que emoción ¡eso significa que habrá más funerales! – cuando el espadachín termino de hablar, uno por uno fue viendo con más cautela a los integrantes de Konoha.

\- No veo la hora de enterrarlos vivos, ¡jajaja será un gran festín de funerales! – Grito emocionado el espadachín de la niebla, poniendo más nerviosa a Naruko y a Menma - ¿tienen algo que decir antes de que mis dos súbitos les golpee en la cabeza y los deje noqueados? – pregunto despreocupadamente el peliverde.

De los 10 apresados, un hombre de nombre Rokosuke intentaba hablar. Raiga de buena gana se acerca y le retira la mordaza.

\- Por favor Raiga-sama, no… no tiene que hacer esto, déjenos ir, por favor – suplico Rokosuke, con la esperanza de que sus palabras hicieran mella en el peliverde.

\- Jajaja, que buen chiste amigo mió, sin duda te extrañare – ni bien el espadachín termino de hablar le había puesto la mordaza en su lugar, entonces Raiga ve a su súbito que tenia el bate y asiente afirmativamente para dejar uno por uno noqueados.

Naruto miraba esto de forma hostil y peligrosa, sigilosamente saca de su manga de su sudadera blanca un bisturí que lo usaba en emergencias como esta. Con cautela, el Uzumaki va cortado sus ataduras.

El hombre con el bate en manos se posa detrás del primero y con gran fuerza golpea su cabeza, dejándolo efectivamente desmayado dentro del ataúd. Mientras el otro sella la caja fúnebre con el martillo.

El hombre continúa noqueado a los otros 2 trabajadores de la mina dejándolos dentro de sus respectivos ataúdes, hasta quedar detrás de Natsuki.

Naruto rápidamente aumenta mas su velocidad para cortar las ataduras, pero de repente…

\- Espera – ordeno Raiga deteniendo a su subordinado y a Naruto, quien este se le quedo mirando respectivamente – ahora que recuerdo, uno de mis Ninjas me trajo esta bolsa llena de armas suya – el espadachín muestra una bolsa negra en medio, entonces Raiga camina lentamente afrente de los Ninja de Konoha hasta quedar frente de Naruto. Asustando a Kushina, que se hallaba atada al lado de su primogénito

Raiga le retira la mordaza, algo que Naruto insistió a medias mostrando un poco su hostilidad, el espadachín le limpia un poco su sudadera blanca para aliviar un poco el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué ahí dentro de la bolsa? Soy curioso – hablo Raiga mirando a los ojos a Naruto, este ultimo lo observaba fijamente con sus pupilas achicadas, sudando levemente y muy despeinado – es muy pesada y grande, debieron haberse preparado muy bien. Así que anda, dímelo – pidió Raiga sonriendo, Naruto no habla y seguía observándolo fijamente.

Cansado de no recibir respuesta, Raiga mira a su subordinado que se hallaba detrás de Natsuki.

\- Dímelo, o le ordeno que la golpee tan fuerte lo suficiente para causarle un derrame cerebral – amenazo Raiga - ¿vas a permitir que lo haga? – pregunto el espadachín de la niebla.

\- Bueno, desátame y con gusto te mostrare lo que ahí dentro, hasta te diría para que funciona cada uno – propuso Naruto sosteniéndole la mirada a Raiga.

\- Eso no va ha pasar, pero esto si – Raiga levanta su mano y extiende dos de dos listo para dar la orden pero antes de que la efectué, Naruto habla.

\- una espada Uzumaki, muchos Kunais y Shirukens, dos abanicos Uchiha de batalla, cuerdas de alambre, una espada chakra de luz blanca, pergaminos de invocación y también… un cuchillo de cocina con mango de madera – Naruto se detiene para mirar a Raiga, para admitirle fríamente.

– Eso es lo que usare para matarte, es una promesa – aseguro Naruto mirando a Raiga con una sonrisa vil, este ultimo no se ve impresionado por la amenaza de Naruto.

\- Gracias – Raiga le pone nuevamente la mordaza a Naruto para luego ponerse de pie – tienen dos horas para terminar y llevarlos a las tumbas – ordena Raiga.

\- Entendido Raiga-sama – respondió el hombre al igual que el otro, tras ello Raiga se retira de la cabaña.

\- Ese sujeto, da miedo – hablo Ranmaru en el hombro de Raiga.

\- Son solo palabras, no temas Ranmaru yo te protegeré.

.

Nuevamente en la cabaña, los dos hombres se hallaban caminando y ha a la vez hablando entre ellos.

\- Ese tipo sin duda está loco – hablo el del bate a su compañero, refiriéndose a Raiga.

\- Tuvimos que habernos ido en cuanto pudimos, ¿no crees? – dijo su compañero, inseguro de continuar en lo que hacia y de lo que ha estado haciendo en los últimos años.

\- Vamos no es tan malo, recibimos buena paga – respondió despreocupadamente.

\- Lo se, pero ya estoy cansado de romper cráneos y de clavar clavos a ataúdes – dijo dándole la espalda a su compañero.

\- Oye mírame – hablo su campanero a espaldas de este.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto volteando a ver a su amigo. Para su horror, ve como Naruto rápidamente apuñala brutalmente con el bisturí en el cuello aquel hombre, matándolo.

Naruto fija su vista a su siguiente víctima, camina hacia él a paso rápido ignorando su suplica y lo apuñala reiteradas veces hasta matarlo, todo esto visto por el resto del grupo.

Luego, Naruto se aproxima hacia Natsuki desasiendo sus ataduras al igual que Sasuke.

\- Libéralos – ordena Naruto al Uchiha entregándole el bisturí ensagrentado.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú, Naruto? – pregunto confuso al ver como el Uzumaki se aproximaba a la salida, este voltea a verlo.

\- Porque yo los mataría – respondió sin más, yéndose de la cabaña.

.

En las minas, vemos como Naruto introducía sigilosamente en el lugar en busca de más información, se pone de espaldas a una pared al ver que dos miembros del clan se acercaban y hablaban entre sí.

Rápidamente, Naruto los noquea y entra con ambos hombres dentro de una pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Ya dentro, al primero lo deja sentado en una silla mientras que al otro lo deja recostado en el suelo apoyado en una pared, el Uzumaki inspecciona en lugar en donde se encontraba encontrando un mapa del pueblo al igual que las planificaciones del castillo.

Ve como diversas armas ya hacían en el lugar, arriba de una mesa encuentra el equipo Ninja de Konoha, sonríe al dar con su cuchillo tomándolo en manos.

.

Nuevamente en aquella cabaña, ya todos desatados, Kushina observaba con estoicismo a las dos personas que Naruto había asesinado hace instantes sin ningún temor o remordimiento.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos Kakashi? – pregunto Sasuke.

\- Lo ideal sería ir a buscar a Naruto y luego retirarnos para que yo y Kushina nos recuperemos, luego volveremos para ayudar – propuso Kakashi viendo al grupo - ¿Dónde está Natsuki? – pregunto confuso de no ver a la Uchiha en el lugar.

.

\- ¿Qué… que quieres? ¡HUG!... ¿Qué… demonios?.

Naruto golpeaba sin ningún cuidado al sujeto que había dejado recostado en la pared mientras intentaba hablar, a medida que golpeaba al hombre este goteaba algo de sangre por la brusquedad de los golpes del ojiazul.

\- Tu. Espera aquí – hablo Naruto sacando su cuchillo de su jean y aproximándose al hombre que había dejado sentado en la silla. Naruto se sienta al rente del hombre que lo miraba asustado y muy nervioso.

\- Ahora… tu jefe, Raiga ¿Dónde lo encuentro? – pregunto Naruto con una mirada sumamente peligrosa. Sencillamente podría usar el Rinnegan pero no sería divertido.

\- No… no conozco a ningún Raiga – tras la respuesta del pobre hombre, Naruto le muestra su cuchillo transmitiendo _Futon _en el filo para luego fundirle el ardiente metal en la rodilla, haciendo que el subordinado del espadachín soltara un grito de dolor - ¡HAA, mierda!.

\- Concéntrate aquí. Justo aquí – dice Naruto levantado leventemente la mirada de aquella persona – voy a arrancarte la maldita rodilla sino me dices la ubicación exacta de Raiga – amenazo el rubio con una sonrisa retorcida.

\- En el castillo, lo usamos como centro de operaciones – respondió adolorido.

\- ¿En qué parte? – volvió a preguntar clavando su cuchillo en la rodilla de su víctima a la vez que se olía la carne quemándose.

\- ¡En su oficina, está lleno de ataúdes y hay una ventana vitral. Podrás verla, es enorme! – exclamo, Naruto voltea el cuchillo ensangrentado ya fresco y pone el mango en la boca del hombre.

\- Ahora vas a marcarlo en el mapa de construcción de ese castillo y mejor que sea el mismo punto que señalo tu amigo o si no te mueres – Naruto pone frente a la cara del hombre un mapa azul y a cuestas marca con un punto de sangre una habitación en especifico.

\- Esta justo allí. Puedes verificarlo, pregúntale adelante. El te lo dirá, no miento, no miento – decía nervioso mientras Naruto se ponía en pie y agarraba su cuchillo. El homicida se posiciona a espaldas de este para acto seguido levantarle la cabeza y cortarle el cuello limpiamente.

\- Púdrete amigo. Te dijo lo que querías – exclamo el otro sujeto viendo el cadáver de su amigo, Naruto se le acerca blandiendo su cuchillo mostrando el brillo del arma ensangrentada – no te diré nada.

\- Esta bien descuida, le creo – Naruto levanta su cuchillo acompañado de una sonrisa oscura y burlesca mientras sus ojos azules brillaban.

\- ¡No no no, espera! – Naruto ignora las palabras del sujeto y rápidamente hunde su cuchillo en la frente de este. El rubio sale de la habitación y antes de que pudiera marcharse Natsuki de improviso aparece frente suyo.

\- ¿Naruto? Qué alivio que estés bien – habla Natsuki sonriendo pero su sonrisa se desvanece al ver las manchas de sangre en la sudadera del rubio - ¿eso… eso es sangre? – pregunta la Uchiha algo asustada.

\- Yo… solo… - Naruto hablaba nervioso – Natsuki, confía en mi… yo solo, jamás te haría daño – hablo Naruto tímidamente sin darse cuenta de su cambio de actitud. Pero antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo, un muchacho apareció detrás de Naruto quien no era más que Karashi.

\- ¡Muere! – grito el castaño deslizando las cuchillas en formas de garras hacia el Uzumaki. Naruto se hace simplemente a un lado al igual que lo hacía con Natsuki de no haberlo hecho Karashi hubiese herido a la ojiazul.

\- ¡Date por muerto pendejo! – grito Naruto tomando de la prenda a Karashi quien sudaba a mares.

\- Lo… lo siento yo… - Naruto lo avienta al suelo con gran fuerza.

\- Sabes, le había dicho a tu madre que si atentabas en contra de mi vida o la de Natsuki-chan te iba a matar y eso es algo que cumpliré justo ahora – Naruto toma su cuchillo en manos y antes de fundirle el arma en la frente es detenido por Natsuki.

\- ¡No Naruto, por favor no lo mates! – grito Natsuki haciendo que el rubio se detuviese a solo milímetros de matar a Karashi. El ojiauzl miraba con frialdad al castaño.

\- Esta bien… pero si intentas algo, te juro que te corto la lengua – amenazo Naruto para luego guardar el cuchillo y con brusquedad levanta a Karashi.

.

\- Al demonio voy a buscarlos – hablo Kushina a punto de Salir en busca de Naruto y Natsuki pero es detenida por Kakashi.

\- Espera Kushina, aunque sea cinco minutos mas – dijo Kakashi acercándose a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Otros cinco minutos más? Olvídalo – Kushina se aproxima a la puerta de madera pero antes de que saliera de la cabaña, la puerta se abre dejando ver a dos "subordinados" de Raiga junto a Takashi. Los presentes se posicionan para atacar al trió pero antes de que se movieran, una nube de humo cubre al trió dejando ver a Naruto y Natsuki.

\- ¡Naru-chan! – grito Kushina corriendo hacia Naruto pero se detiene al poco al ver como Naruto daba un paso atrás.

\- Si me tocas me suicido – hablo Naruto de malas con un toque de frialdad, viendo a la pelirroja como si de basura se tratase. Kushina siente una punzada a a vez que se entristecía por la distancia que mantenía Naruto sobre ella constantemente.

\- Tenemos que irnos antes de que Raiga se entere de que nos liberamos, por como estamos yo y Kushina ese sujeto podría matarnos fácilmente – dijo Kakashi - ¿tú eres Karashi? – El castaño asiente sudando levemente – muy bien, nos vamos a la casa de tu madre jovencito – el Hatake en compañía del resto salía de la cabaña, era una suerte que dicha cabaña se hallase lejos de la aldea minera.

.

{Una hora después.}

El equipo había llegado hace unos pocos minutos al restaurant de Shanso quien al ver a su hijo reacciono dándole un sartenazo en la cabeza para luego abrazarlo. Kakashi y Kushina se hallaban descansando en la sala principal mientras que Sasuke, Naruko y Menma se hallaban en la otra habitación durmiendo. Naruto se encontraba apoyado en la entrada viendo como llovía y tronaba fuertemente.

\- ¿Cundo le dirán de los equipos? – pregunto Natsuki viendo al dúo de Jounin viendo de reojo a Naruto.

\- Aun no Natsuki, el necesita… pasar tiempo con su familia – hablo Kakashi.

Naruto miraba a distancia el castillo de Raiga, sus pupilas se achicaban peligrosamente y su respiración se tornaba algo agresiva. La sensación de matar estaba volviendo cada vez mas fuerte.

\- Pues mentirle no hará que los perdone, algo que en verdad dudo que vaya a pasar – hablo Natsuki con tono repróchante.

\- Se lo diremos hasta que Sakura cumpla su castigo – dijo Kushina, ¿la razón de esta conversación?.

Minato al enterarse del regreso de su hijo había decidido modificar temporalmente el formato de equipo del cual había constituido a un grupo de 5 Chunins con 2 Jounins, cuando en realidad era un Jounin y tres Chunin el formato original. Sakura se encontraba en un grupo de genins solo temporalmente.

\- Me parece una mala idea – volvió hablar Natsuki.

\- Pues el que tiene la última palabra es Minato – Kushina se pone de pie – mejor comamos algo, luego volveremos a Katabami Kinzan para derrotar a Raiga y salvar a ese pueblo minero – Kushina voltea a ver la entrada sol para ver que Naruto había desaparecido, unas pisadas en el barro delataban que había vuelto al pueblo minero.

.

Varios miembros de la familia Kurosuki se movilizaban en la pequeña aldea mientras Raiga hacia una rabieta por lo sucedido.

\- ¡Carajo, mierda ¿Cómo pudo un grupo grande de ninjas escapar de aquí?! – grito enfurecido Raga cerca de la entrada del castillo. Pero el peliverde y su compañero, confusos oían gritos de dolor y ven en la dirección del ruido como 5 miembros yacían muertos y en medio de los cadáveres estaba cierto ojiazul con su capucha blanca puesta.

\- ¡Ja, no puedo creer que volviste. Tienes agallas muchacho! – grito Raiga confianzudamente. Un relámpago alumbra por unos segundos el rostro de Naruto dejando ver su verdadera identidad hasta algunos hombres se dieron cuenta de esto y retrocedía del miedo.

Ranmaru noto esa rareza, por lo que activa su especial Kekkei Genkai. El niño literalmente se mea en los pantalones a la vez que temblaba del miedo al ver un chakra sumamente oscuro y macabro. Raiga nota esa extraña actitud de su amigo.

\- Ranmaru, ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto viendo al ojirrojo, quien este tenía una expresión de miedo y shock. Raiga al ver ese comportamiento entiende que el Uzumaki es un rival peligroso y que era mejor haberlo matado en cuanto pudo - ¡Todos, MATENLO AHORA! – Raiga ordeno con algo de miedo en su voz, todos los miembros de su organización obedecen y entre risas arrogantes se lanzan hacia el ojiazul creyendo tener la partida ganada… pobres diablos.

Naruto velozmente comienza a cortar las extremidades de quienes se le acercaban. A uno le corta la cabeza limpiamente mientras que a otros les amputaba cualquier parte del cuerpo para luego matarlos.

Los esclavos de las minas ven esto con cierta alegría pensando que su salvador finalmente había llegado a lo que la mitad va en busca de más gente para planear una rebelión. Raiga se mete en el castillo por precaución.

Raiga cierra las puertas mientras oía los gritos de dolor de sus propios hombre a la vez que retrocedía para luego salir corriendo hacia su oficina y cerrar la puerta. Aun se oían los gritos hasta que de repente… cesa, quedando vigente un silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

Raiga y Ranmaru se mantenían callados mientras sudaban levemente, escuchan como lentamente la puerta principal del castillo se abría y unos pasos lentos se oían acompañado de una risa siniestra.

Los minutos pasaban y el dúo aun oía los pasos que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca del lugar en que se hallaban. Entonces… ven como el picaporte gira con lentitud, Raiga espaciosamente desfunda sus cuchillas viendo con nerviosismo la puerta, los segundos pasaban como si fuera horas.

Pero Raiga escucha una risa suave y desquiciada dentro de la oficina. El peliverde mira a su alrededor reiteradas veces en busca de Naruto que de alguna forma se había colado en la oficina sin ser visto. La risa cada vez se hacía más fuerte poniendo más nervioso a Raiga y Ranmaru, el espadachín desfunda una de sus cuchillas pero al instante, Naruto entre las sombras lanza su cuchillo ágilmente hacia Raiga amputándole la mano al peliverde quien este adolorido y agonizando cae al suelo sujetándose el muñón a la vez que Ranmaru intentaba auxiliarlo.

Raiga de rodillas y aguantándose el dolor de la parte perdida, ve como dos clones de sombra salían de la nada y lo hacían separar algunos pocos metros de Ranmaru.

\- ¡Ranmaru, no! – grito Raiga preocupado por el niño, intenta pararse pero el agudo dolor lo pone de nuevo de rodillas y entre algunas quejas levanta su mirada para ver a Naruto frente suyo dándole la espalda a la ventana vitral, dándole un enfoque de majestuosidad malévola por el brillo de la luna que cernía en la sala. Naruto con el henge activado miraba a Raiga con frialdad pero a la vez con burla.

\- Suplicar será inútil, ¿cierto? – pregunto Raiga adolorido viendo a Naruto con mirada suplicante.

\- Muy cierto – respondió Naruto con despreocupación viendo fijamente a Raiga.

\- Aun así, nos pudiste haber matado cuando entraste. Debe haber una razón para eso – Raiga dijo creyendo tener alguna oportunidad de que él y Ranmaru saliera de la situación.

\- Hm… no quería malgastar chakra – Naruto dijo con simpleza sin dejar de sonreír. Raiga voltea a ver a Ranmaru quien temblaba del miedo.

\- Por… por favor, deja ir a Ranmaru – suplico Raiga.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? El niño es igual de culpable como tú de esto – Naruto golpea levemente un ataúd donde se oía a una persona dentro del cofre.

Raiga por algunos segundos se queja del dolor de la amputación de su mano derecha y observa a Naruto con una mirada suplicante.

\- Se que has sufrido, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Pero… - Raiga se detiene al ver la expresión de Naruto que no había cambiado casi nada – No tienes que hacer esto. Podemos irnos. Y nunca más nos volveremos a cruzar, lo prometo – Raiga exclamo respirando con miedo. Pero Naruto ladeaba la cabeza como si no entendiera.

\- Pero se cruzaran con alguien más, con otras personas, con otro pueblo. Lo mismo que le hicieron a esta gente se lo harán a cualquiera ¿no? – Naruto da un paso al frente ante la mirada de Raiga.

\- Además… - Raiga ve como Naruto toma el mango de su cuchillo – te hice una promesa – Naruto desenfunda su cuchillo y rápidamente lo aproxima a el cuello de Raiga.

\- ¡Nooo! – grito el peliverde antes de recibir el ataque, pero Naruto no se detiene ahí. El Uzumaki continua clavando su cuchillo reiteradas veces al ahora cadáver de Raiga mientras la sangre se desparramaba a medida que el rubio continuaba desahogándose. Después de algunos segundos, Naruto continuaba clavando su cuchillo al cadáver pero más lentamente hasta que finalmente se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

Naruto observaba el cadáver de Raiga que era casi irreconocible por las múltiples cuchilladas que recibió, el ojiazul lentamente y con el rostro manchado de sangre mira la entrada y ve al grupo de Konoha con los ojos abiertos y boca abierta luego de ver tal espectáculo de horror.

Kushina dirige su vista a un costado iniluminado en donde se veía a medias el cadáver de un niño en un charco de sangre, entonces la pelirroja dirige devuelta su mirada que reflejaba sorpresa, miedo y shock por lo que acababa de ver pero también lastima y tristeza al ver el inmenso daño que había sufrido Naruto durante su soledad y posterior destierro.

El Uzumaki dirige su dedo índice en la boca y susurra "Shhh", una sonrisa delgada y malévola se hacia presente.

.

{Fin de Flash back}

A pocos kilómetros de la entrada de Konoha, el equipo de la hoja nuevamente partía rumbo a una nueva misión.

\- ¿Y cuál es nuestra misión? – pregunto Naruko sonriendo bondadosamente.

\- Bueno, nuestra misión será mucho más sencilla – hablo Kakashi calmadamente – tenemos que llevar unos papeles a Nami no Kuni que acrediten algunas exportaciones a Konoha cuando las necesitemos – dijo Kakashi mientras seguía caminando, pero Naruto tras oír a donde se dirigía bajo su mirada oscureciendo momentáneamente sus ojos antes de seguir caminando.

.

Luego de un día de caminata, el grupo caminaba por la aldea mientras llovía.

\- Sera buena idea pasar la noche en un hotel – propuso Kushina tapándose de la lluvia.

\- Si tienes razón – hablo Kakashi volteando ver al grupo que se tapaban como podía de la lluvia. Naruto tenía la capucha puesta y permanecía muy callado.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, los ninjas de Konoha se hospedaban en un hotel en donde los hombres dormirían en una habitación y las chicas en otra.

.

El reloj marcaban las tres de la noche, Naruto sigilosamente sale de la habitación por la ventana del hotel con capucha puesta. El ojiazul mientras ahora lloviznaba caminaba por la villa en una dirección en específico con la cabeza baja, su henge estaba desactivado en esos momentos.

Naruto se detuvo y voltea a su derecha para ver una casa que se hallaba vacía y en ruinas desde el exterior, también se notaba quemada. Naruto se hallaba en la puerta de la que alguna vez fue la casa de tres personas que el Uzumaki conoció y amo, era, la casa de Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari.

Naruto entro en la casa y miro alrededor de la casa. Todo parecía preservado como si él hubiera dejado la casa el día anterior, en llamas. El rubio lucho con la necesidad de llamar a los antiguos inquilinos de la abandonada casa, él sabía que no recibiría una respuesta. El se encargo de eso hace ya bastantes años.

La luz de la luna que venía de la ventana de la cocina iluminaba débilmente el corredor y algunas partes quemadas de la estructura. Naruto permanecía tranquilo en la sala en donde los muebles permanecían inalterados, el ojiazul se percata de la hora de un reloj en funcionamiento y un calendario que marcaba la fecha actual.

\- (Shhh go to sleep) – Naruto escucho en su cabeza, haciendo eco y haciéndose débil cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado aquella noche en el lugar en el que se hallaba. Una parte de él solo quiso llorar sobre la perdida de la familia que antes habitaba el hogar pero sobre todo, a Inari.

Pero otra parte de el, el sentimiento. No sentía ningún remordimiento por haber tomado las vidas de Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari. Naruto estaba por explorar el resto de la casa, busco en los cajones de la cocina y encontró una botella de Sake y simplemente comenzó a beber.

Naruto se sentó en la oscuridad, en total silencio.

\- ¿Naruto-kun, eres tú? – Naruto reconoció aquella voz femenina, era calmante y suave, y muy familiar del todo. La botella se le cayó al suelo, en un segundo Naruto desenfundo su cuchillo de su bolsillo apuntando a la mujer, la cual era la primera persona en asustarlo desde que se había convertido en un psicópata asesino en serie.

Su mirada permanecía fija en el rostro, el supo que lo que veía era imposible. El recordaba todo en piezas, lo que había sucedido hace tres años; se acordó de haber asesinado a cada uno de los residentes de la vivienda y sin embargo el cálido rostro pese estar algo ensangrentado sonrió a su vez como a una madre sonríe a su hijo. Era la hija de Tazuna y madre de Inari, Tsunami.

\- ¿Tsu… Tsunami-chan?- Naruto pregunto como si fuera un niño asustado no creyéndose ver lo que vea con sus propios ojos.

\- Si Naru-chan, soy yo – respondió la pelinegra. Las palabras de aquella mujer excavaron en el corazón negro de Naruto.

\- Yo… yo, pensé que tu… que tu… - Naruto hablaba a tartamudeos.

\- Shhh, está bien Naru-chan. Tu solo estabas teniendo un mal sueño, yo estoy bien ¿lo ves?.

\- No quería hacerte daño a ti o a Tazuna, o… a Inari. Lo… lo siento Tsunami-chan, estoy… estoy arrepentido – Naruto hablo con total sinceridad. Todo esto visto por ambos inquilinos en el interior del Uzumaki.

\- Naruto – el ojiazul levanta su mirada – yo y mi padre e Inari lo sabemos, al igual que tu. Sabemos que nunca harías algo para lastimarnos, la única cosa que siempre nos mata es tu gran voluntad de protegernos.

Las lágrimas de Naruto empezaron a caer de sus ojos los cuales durante mucho tiempo habían permanecido secos y sin vida.

\- ¿De veras? – pregunto Naruto con voz frágil.

\- ¡De veras! – dijo momentáneamente de forma animada Tsunami. La pelinegra se arrodilla a la altura del rubio para cubrirlo en un abrazo – **Go to sleep.**

\- Espera, ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Ella le sonrió una última vez antes de desvanecerse tan rápido como había aparecido. Dejando a Naruto con una última imagen amorosa de lo mas cercano que tuvo a una madre al igual que muchas preguntas.

¿Abría sido ese una especia de fantasma, un sueño o Jeff tratando de gastarle una macabra broma? Naruto permaneció inmóvil y en silencio.

\- **Go to sleep –** Tazuna apareció como si de un zombie se tratase, sus ojos completamente idos y una delgada línea de sangre salía de su boca mientras que era perfectamente visto como le colgaba las tripas de su desgarrado estomago.

\- ¡HHHAA! – Naruto se levanto gritando de terror, jadeando. Estaba en lo correcto, se había quedado dormido en una esquina totalmente oscura. Se levanto y se sacudió el sudor de la cara, era obvio que Naruto se estaba volviendo más loco, cuando estaba a punto de salir a la luz del amanecer Naruto se detiene al ver una sombra de una figura masculina en medio del corredor observándolo fijamente, creyendo aun estar en los efectos del alcohol no le presta atención y se va de la casa.

.

{Calles de Nami no Kuni, 12:00}

Naruto se encontraba caminando con la mirada perdida sumergido en sus pensamientos.

\- (¿Estás bien?) – pregunto Jeff.

\- (Si) – respondió secamente Naruto mientras seguía caminando, aun traía sus prendas algo húmedas debido al haberse quedado dormido debajo de un árbol.

\- ¡Naruto! – grito una mujer aproximándose a él, a lo que Naruto cambia a una expresión dura y fría al reconocer la voz e la persona que lo llamaba.

\- Que bueno que te encuentro, pensé que habías escapado u algo así – dijo Kushina al ver a Naruto.

\- Hm… ahora que lo pienso, no era mala idea. Con tal de no ver tu cara – Naruto dijo de forma sarcástica a la vez que miraba a la pelirroja como si de basura se tratase mientras pasaba de largo. Kushina agacha levemente su mirada por lo dicho de Naruto, espues e todo o podía culparlo de su comportamiento hacia ella.

\- Espera Naruto – exclamo Kushina alcanzando al rubio a lo que el ojiazul voltea levemente a verla – los demás están empacando las cosas y me preguntaba si te gustaría desayunar conmigo – propuso animadamente Kushina para acercarse más a su hijo pese a la mirada fría que le propinaba Naruto.

\- Ni lo sueñes – exclamo Naruto – prefiero luchar a muerte contra cincuentas Madara y Hashirama que estar a tu lado – dijo Naruto alejándose de la Uzumaki rumbo al hotel. Kushina por su parte se deprimió mucho más que antes.

.

{Bosques de Nami no Kuni, 20:55}

El grupo de Konoha caminaba rumbo a la villa pero al ver que se asía muy de noche decidieron acampar.

\- De acuerdo, acamparemos aquí – dijo Kakashi bajando de su espalda su equipo de acampar al igual que el resto, exceptuando Naruto que no traía nada más que su cuchillo de cocina.

\- Menma, Harui armen sus carpas. Natsuki y Sasuke, también. Yo y Kakashi aremos una fogata. Y Naruto por favor trae agua – ras lo dicho de la pelirroja, todos hacían caso de lo dicho mientras que Naruto se adentraba al oscuro bosque.

Naruto ve algunos metros un pequeño rio a por lo que se aproxima al lugar. Luego de algunos segundos, el ojiazul se veía en el reflejo del agua así mismo pensando en lo ocurrido en Nami no Kuni, Naruto con sus manos coge algo de agua tomando algunos sorbos pero se detiene al oír el ruido de una rama rompiéndose.

Pero antes de que hablase o reaccionase, alguien entre la oscuridad del bosque y sin previo aviso golpea a Naruto a un costado de su rostro mandándolo a volar algunos metros del campamento. El puño estaba tan cargado que Naruto había perdió la concentración de su henge dejando en descubierto su verdadera apariencia.

Naruto rápidamente se pone en pie desenfundando su cuchillo.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Pregunto Naruto, no recibe respuesta alguna - ¡vamos amigo, en realidad no me gustan los juegos y mucho menos a las escondidas! – apenas dijo Naruto, a su lado siente una presencia casi igual de maligna que él, a lo que rápidamente mueve su cuchillo hacia su costado esperando hundir su cuchillo en la carne de quien lo estuviera atacando pero no siente ningún contacto.

\- ¡Eso es todo, he terminado de jugar. ¿Quién mierda eres cabron?! – grito Naruto enfureciéndose cada vez mas. Tras no recibir respuesta alguna continuaba caminando a la espera de algún ataque sorpresa, impacientándose cada vez más.

\- ¡Sal, sal hijo de perra! – Grito Naruto - ¡No te ocultes ahora, voy a cortar cada árbol para cortarte la garganta! - Tras lo dicho del Uzumaki, una persona misteriosa se hacía presente frente suyo, traía puesto unos pantalones negros de cuero al igual que una capa del mismo color con capucha puesta sobre su cabeza.

\- Así que eras el hijo de puta que me perseguía en el bosque, ¿he? – Naruto no recibe respuesta alguna del encapuchado – sabes, no sé quien coño eres. ¡Pero aun así te metiste con el psicópata equivocado jajaja!

Naruto se lanza al ataque frontalmente con su cuchillo en mano, pero el desconocido lo esquiva al mismo tiempo que conectaba un rodillazo en el estomago de Naruto.

Naruto escupe por el fuerte golpe, un golpe cargado de sentimientos vengativos. El desconocido vuelve atacar sacando un afilado cuchillo de cocina, Naruto se hace a un lado rodando algunos centímetros lejos de él evitando que lo apuñalase.

El Uzumaki se reincorpora y esta vez ataca con un jutsu estilo fuego.

\- _¡Estilo de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego!_ – una gran bola de fuego salió disparada hacia el encapuchado, quien este último salta haciendo que la bola de fuego impactara en un árbol causando que las llamas se esparcieran en los alrededores. Causando al poco tiempo un incendio forestal.

El desconocido vuelve atacar intentando conectar una patada en el rostro del ojiazul, pero Naruto se anticipa y repele el ataque con su brazo izquierdo para luego velozmente agarrar la pierna de su contrincante y estamparlo hacia un árbol.

\- ¡Te voy a matar! – dijo Naruto totalmente fuera de sí, aunque no podía negar estar disfrutando de la pelea.

El encapuchado se pone de pie manteniendo la calma, rápidamente corre hacia Naruto con dos cuchillos en manos. Naruto esquivaba y bloqueaba los múltiples intentos de apuñalarlo con su propio cuchillo, admitía que aquel sujeto tenía un buen control en armas blancas como él.

Naruto entonces ve una abertura a lo que apuñala en medio del torso a su rival pero para su sorpresa el cuerpo comienza a brillar revelando ser un clon de sombra explosivo, Naruto alcanza a saltar lejos de allí llevándose en su sudadera blanca algunas quemaduras.

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto localiza al encapuchado oculto arriba de un árbol. El ojiazul a una gran velocidad se pone a espaldas de este.

\- ¡BUU! – el desconocido se da vuelta solo para recibir de lleno el puño de Naruto en frente de su cara mandándolo a volar para el pasto en llamas. Poco a poco las llamas estaban consumiendo casi la totalidad de la zona boscosa.

El encapuchado saca de su capa bastos cuchillos atados a hilillos de chakra movidos a través de sus dedos. Naruto se ve forzado a retroceder mucho mas del campamento corriendo hacia un cementerio a kilómetros de Nami no Kuni.

El psicópata esquivaba ágilmente los cuchillos que su oponente le arrojaba, pero uno de los cuchillos pasa a centímetros de él y ve como el arma traía atado en su empuñadura un papel bomba. Una gran explosión manda a Naruto a chocar de cabeza a una tumba, dejándolo a su vez desconcertado por el golpe.

Naruto intenta incorporase y a medida que lo hacía, su visión se aclaraba haciendo que su visión mirara el nombre de la dañada tumba. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el nombre escrito en el granito sus azulados ojos se ensancharon, las palabras escritas en la loza gris fueron reconocidas por Naruto en un instante. Leyó el nombre de Inari incluyendo la fecha y año de nacimiento y muerte.

Algo estaba pasando en el interior de Naruto. La ira se apodero de el, el encapuchado que veía todo desde atrás se dirige hacia el Uzumaki. Pero antes de que el cuchillo hiciera contacto en Naruto, este voltea y deja que el cuchillo le atraviese la mano derecha sosteniendo y a la vez bloqueando el ataque.

\- _¡Shinra Tensei!_ – dijo Naruto con gran enfado en su voz, dejando ver su Rinnegan activado y mandando a volar al desconocido devuelta en el incendiado bosque.

.

\- ¡NARUTOOO, ¿DODE ESTAS?! – gritaba una desesperada Kushina que luego de haber puesto a salvo al resto de los integrantes del equipo se adentro al bosque en busca de su hijo.

\- ¡Kushina… tenemos que salir de aquí! – dijo Kakashi evitando las ramas de los arboles cubiertas de fuego le cállense encima.

\- ¡No dejare a mi hijo! – exclamo determinada Kushina viendo de reojo al peligris.

\- ¡Solo mira a su alrededor! – dijo Kakashi tratando de convencer a la Uzumaki de salir del caótico bosque - ¡Naruto estará bien, piense en Menma, Harui y en Minato! – Kushina con una expresión de fastidio y a regañadetas dejaba el lugar con preocupación por Naruto.

.

Nuevamente en el bosque o mejor dicho en el centro del bosque en donde las llamas eran mucho más fuerte y hacia varios grados de calor. El encapuchado frenaba con los brazos en forma de X y apenas los bajo Naruto a una inmensa velocidad le conecta un derechazo.

Naruto saca su cuchillo y rápidamente produce cortes en el cuerpo de su adversario, desgarrándole la ropa de paso pero no sacándole la capucha. El hombre desconocido reacciona rápidamente agachándose y girando en su eje mandando a Naruto al suelo, el encapuchado se pone de pie y pisa con gran fuerza en brazo izquierdo de Naruto rompiéndoselo y haciendo que este soltara un rito de dolor.

Naruto por su parte clava su cuchillo en el pie de aquel hombre, haciendo que este adolorido sacase el pie del brazo fracturado de Naruto.

\- ¡OYE! – Naruto con su único brazo disponible mueve su cuchillo oblicuamente provocándole al desconocido una cortada profunda en su rostro que atravesaba la nariz.

Naruto tratando de pararse, ve con locura al encapuchado que era más o menso visible su cara producto de la iluminación del fuego. El encapuchado respiraba agitadamente tapándose la herida con su mano dejando ver uno de sus ojos color verde y algunos mechones de cabello castaño, llamando la atención de Jeff.

\- (¿Liu?) – pensó Jeff sorprendido viendo fijamente al encapuchado.

Naruto se pone de pie sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo al igual que el ojiverde lo hacía tapándose la mitad de la cara con su mano, pero antes de que alguno de los dos se lanzara a por el otro una rama en llamas cae en medio de los dos. El ojiverde prende la huida del inmenso incendio, Naruto quería ir por él para matarlo pero al ver su estado y su alrededor corre lejos de allí hacia una zona en donde el bosque no había sido quemado hasta el momento.

.

{Horas después.}

En las noticias se veía el bosque apagado y humeante por el fuego ya casi extinto. Una pareja que vivía en una humilde cabaña veían las noticias ya que ellos eran voluntarios en rescatistas.

\- Oye cariño, ¿quieres ir echar un vistazo al bosque? Tal vez haya algún herido – propuso un hombre joven rubio rapado.

\- No lo sé mi amor, estoy muy ocupada intentando que nuestro hijo duerma – dijo una mujer joven y castaña, dándole lecha a un bebe del biberón.

\- Ho vamos, será solo un paseo de cinco minutos – argumento el esposo sonriendo bondadosamente para convencer a su amada esposa.

\- Ay está bien, odio cuando me pones esa cara – bromeo la castaña. Luego de poner al pequeño infante en la cuna y de que ambos padres se despidieran salen de la casa con un equipo de primeros auxilios.

Mientras caminaban hacia el bosque quemado, pudieron ver que algo se movía a la dirección opuesta, parecía algo humano y a medida que se acercaban hacia ella se dieron cuenta que parecía tener quemaduras y sangre en casi todo el cuerpo. Sus parpados estaban idos y llevaba una sonrisa poca natural en su rostro y era completamente blanco, es alto y su cabello rubio oscuro estaba chamuscado.

\- He… hey amigo, ¿necesita ayuda? – grito el hombre rubio rapado. El hombre se movió rápidamente hacia la pareja sacando un cuchillo cubierto de sangre.

\- Yo no, pero puedo decir que necesita un poco de ayuda para dormir señor – Naruto redujo el cuchillo por el cuello del hombre y este sin vida cayó al suelo. Su esposa comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, pero se detuvo rápidamente al ser apuñalada en el corazón por Naruto – No te preocupes por mí, solo, ve a dormir – dijo Naruto retirando su cuchillo lentamente y dirigiéndose a la cabaña de sus víctimas.

.

**CONTINUARA… **

.

.

**Siguiente capítulos: Recuerdos de un asesino.**

.

.

Okay, espero que este capítulo compense mi tardía. No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, como verán mi intención es terminar ambos fics al mismo tiempo para iniciar la pelea de Naruto de Akatsuki contra Naruto The Killer. Por favor dejen review para seguir motivado. y muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan desde tan lejos.

Sin más que decir me retiro, hasta la próxima y cuídense.


End file.
